Being Wendy
by missylaroux
Summary: Hook plans to use Wendy to get to Peter, but not everything turns out the way he plans. Hook
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I happen to find this pairing very interesting. I'm not sure why, but it's taken me out of my fanfic writing slump, and here they are! Hook and Wendy! Don't worry she might be young now, but that has NOTHING to do with the story, it's a story about an ADULT Wendy and Hook. _

**1.**

The night was quiet as the pirate stepped into the room from the always opened window. The beds in the nursery were all calmly made, except for one, which held a girl.

Captain James Hook walked over to the bed, his boots echoing softly on the rug. He almost laughed at the girl's sleeping figure, her face was covered in soft brown curls, and her arms flung above her head. She slept like the child she was, and it amused him.

He pulled the covers off her and picked her up and was surprised when she didn't wake up. He carefully exited the window, his curly hair moving in the wind seeming to wave good bye to the now empty room. Hook wanted out of this world fast. He could feel himself aging.

When the girl woke up the familiar room startled her into fright. She jumped, the sheets tangling around her as she rushed to get out of the bed, but only succeeded in thrashing around and landing with a thump on the floor, causing a sharp scream to escape her lips.

"Ah Miss Darling, nice of you to enter the land of the conscious."

The voice froze her in the tangled sheets. The voice that haunted her dreams, the voice that sometimes flew into her mind with no warning. He was back.

"Hook," she whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Wendy Darling," Hook said appearing from the shadows of his cabin, "It's good to see you."

"Can't say the same thing," Wendy said cautiously, trying to twist away from the sheets.

Hook walked over casually and extended his sinister replacement for a hand before her. Wendy gasped thinking he would make a swipe at her, but his eyes held amusement. He was _teasing_ her. He wanted her to be frightened, but she refused to give him the pleasure. She grasped the gold metal and whispered harshly, "Don't cut me."

"Wouldn't think of it," he grinned, but he was taken aback by her action. He reached down and helped her up with his good hand.

"When Peter finds out," Wendy hissed, "He'll come and save me."

"My dear Miss Darling," Hook said bemused, "You still believe Pan can save you? At your age?"

"I'm only fourteen!" she said defensively, "I'm not old at all."

"Fourteen," Hook whistled, "Older than I thought."

Wendy gave him a cold look, daring him to continue.

"Ah well. We all grow up eventually. Except for Peter that is," Hook said with a glisten in his cold blue eyes.

When Wendy stood up Hook saw that she had actually grown, though she was still a child.

"My, my, Miss Darling, aren't you looking very lady like," he said bowing.

"No," she said quickly, glaring at him, "I'm really not."

"Well, maybe a few more years," he said guiding her outside his cabin.

"What do you want Hook?" she asked angrily as they walked on deck. The other pirates watched them cautiously as he took her to the edge.

"See that water Miss Darling?" he said off handedly, "Invested water it is. Mermaids, bodies of lost boys and Indians, and _crocodiles._"

She gasped, "You," she said hoarsely, "You died. You were swallowed!"

He laughed and loud roaring laugh, "Dead am I?" he grinned, "You'll have to do more than that to kill a pirate like me!"

Wendy felt the fear flood through her veins as she watched the villain laugh, and then suddenly he grabbed her arm, "Although, I didn't much appreciate what your little friends did."

He let go and she felt the marks collect into bruises.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"A great many things," Hook waved impatiently, "But in this case I want your cooperation."

"You won't have it! All you want is to hurt Peter!"

"I want more than, I thought we established that," he gave a sly smile, "Though I wont deny that's on the list. Peter plays a minor part in this game."

"Game," Wendy scoffed, "Well it doesn't matter what game you're in, I'm not playing."

"I believe," Hook said smiling wickedly, "You have no choice."

She glared at him, her child eyes pouring into him, "There's always another choice."

"Well in this case its, help me willingly, or we could do this the hard way."

"What is it exactly you want help with?"

He grinned and told her this, "I don't need much help now Miss Darling, I just want you to know that on your twenty first birthday, we'll be coming for you again. I wouldn't make to many commitments before then."

She glared at him, "why did you bring me now?"

"For a whole different reason entirely! Pan should be here shortly," he said, and as if on cue Peter appeared from the clouds.

"No doubt he'll take you home," Hook said, and giving her a slight head bow, left to once again fight Peter Pan.

_So here it is. Hope you like it! There will be more to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Wendy was sitting at her parent's kitchen table, her hair in a tight bun. The sun was about to go down, the sunset causing the clouds to go pink. Her face held the charm of being a young healthy woman, her cheeks flushed pink, and her eyes were large and round, soft brown. She held the sad look on her face though, the day was almost over, and she felt as if something important was supposed to happen but she couldn't remember. She had turned twenty one, and yet she felt the day hadn't finished.

And yet, she had just been proposed too.

Her parents had been thrilled, perfectly thrilled. Proposed to the boy next door, it was perfect really. She couldn't bring herself to answer though. Poor Charles, still waiting for the fatal yes or no. her parents weren't thrilled about that.

Her father had yelled when Charles left, her mother had cried. Her brothers, away at boarding school, knew nothing. She was alone with this.

By the tie darkness came around her anger was too much to contain; she didn't know she was storming out on the dark streets of London until she was there. The fog was rising around her, but it was something she was used to living here. It didn't scare her. It should have, if it had she might not have been the prey of a night stalker.

Two rough hands grabbed her around the shoulders and pushed her against the wall roughly.

"Let go of me!" she cried angrily, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I swear it!"

"Come now," a sudden rough and refined voice said from the fog, but it wasn't the man holding on to her shoulders, "Let the girl go. You may not think she would be strong enough to kill you, but I most certainly am."

"What's that?" the man holding her shoulders asked drunkenly, the smell of alcohol fleeing his mouth.

"I said, let the girl go."

Wendy couldn't see a think from the dark or fog, but she did see a curved shining metal piece flash, and the man let go of her shoulders. She didn't hesitate, she bolted back to her house, stumbling against the cobblestone, but she wouldn't stop, she had to get home.

When she slammed her door behind her, her chest was heaving quickly, her hair had come loose. She locked the door and fled upstairs, not stopping until she was safely hidden under her covers in her bed.

If this is what being twenty one held, she was most defiantly not going any further. The panic was slowly starting to ebb away, but her heart continued to pound heavily. She felt her breathing even out, but her head started to throb.

She hadn't even noticed her open window, it was hardly ever closed, it was so natural. So when she fell into a fitful sleep, the figure from years ago was able to return.

Hook stood looking over the shadows to the small lump in one of the beds. He walked over quickly and set his hook down on the covers, tracing the figure's form.

He pulled down the covers, as he did nearly seven years ago and looked at the girl with an amused look. She was curled up into a ball, her arms covering her face, her hair spread out across her sheets. He thought about that hair being mistreated by the man he had killed on the street earlier. Foolish of the girl to be out, but he found it convenient to take her from the streets, until the other man attacked.

He picked her up in his arms again, she was small in comparison to him, and he realized how small she must actually be. He hadn't gotten a good look earlier, and as he carried her over the threshold he actually felt excited to see the face on the new woman who was Wendy. He stopped and shrugging his shoulder so that the heavy sleeper's head turned away from his chest and more towards his arm, he gasped. It was such an angelic face, he thought, and he felt as if she would break. Her brows however were pulled together in a small grimace he could only assume was caused from earlier events. Yet, her face looked peaceful, and he knew he had to take her now before he changed his mind. But when he stepped on his ship, the small amount of crew that was awake watching him, he suddenly felt possessive of the little creature in his arms, he wasn't going to give her back.

"Captain," Smee appeared next to him, "Do you want someone to take the child?"

"She isn't a child Smee," Hook said quietly, so as not to wake her, "She's grown."

He walked towards his cabin where he laid her gently in his bed, and from there commanded the ship to head back to Neverland. He would be watching the Wendy girl for the rest of the night.

When Wendy woke the next morning, Hook was shocked to see her repeat the same events as she had her first night here.

"Oh," Wendy said exasperated, "Really?"

Hook walked over to her, and Wendy stared at his boots for a few long moments before lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Good morning Wendy Darling," Hook said smiling more at the color of her eyes then at anything else.

"Oh!" she said breathless, small fear in her eyes, "You're not nearly as old as I remember!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "It seems to children I grow a few unrealistic feet."

"Well you're tall," she admitted as she pulled herself out of the bedding, not accepting his hand, "But I imagined you as very old. You must be in your early thirties, late twenties?"

He looked taken aback, "I don't… know."

"Oh. Well you don't look old. Now then, shall we get this over with?" she asked as if tired.

"Get what over with my dear?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Where Peter comes to defeat you, and then I go home."

Hook laughed loudly, and Wendy felt the chills crawl down her spine.

"You wont be going home any time soon Miss Darling," Hook said, "No I should think you'll be here a very long while."

Her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"It seems fit, since I saved you from your doom last night," he said nonchalantly.

Her eye brows rose, "Saved me? That was you?"

"Yes," he said shrugging, "Can't have my plan die right before me. You were going to kill him were you?" he said amusement in his voice.

She stopped cold, "I am not a violent person, unlike yourself."

"I never claimed to be kind Miss Darling," James Hook grinned, "As it is, I hope you make yourself comfortable, Smee should be in with your breakfast."

"Oh Smee," Wendy gave a small smile, "He's a nice man. I'm glad I'll be seeing him, as I never stay for too long, I don't expect this time to be much different."

Hook felt a twang of something, though he wasn't sure what. Why should Wendy be so partial to Smee, he wondered, but chose to ignore his feeling.

"You'd be surprised how many secrets can be kept from Pan."

She stopped talking and a cold confused look bled in her eyes, "Secret? Why would this be a secret? Aren't you going to tell him you captured me?"

"It would ruin the surprise," he said.

"Surprise?" she said breathless, "What?"

"Miss Darling," he said bowing to her, "I am very sorry but I must take my leave and see to my crew. Good day madam."

"Wait a moment!" she cried as he shut the door behind him.

"The Captain doesn't wait," Smee said suddenly appearing next to her.

She jumped, "Where did you-"

"The side door," Smee nodded to a narrow door, and Wendy wondered how he even fit, "For when Captain needs to attend to… private matters."

"Oh," Wendy said nodding, not understanding at all.

"It's locked for you though Miss Wendy," Smee said it as if she was four.

She just nodded, and quietly ate when Smee pointed to her breakfast. Her head went through different scenarios where she escaped and found Peter. Laughing at the world's darkness that lingered on this ship, for she could not be part of that world. Her mind worked wildly, until she finally resigned herself to a plan small enough, she hoped it would work.

"Mr Smee," she sighed and looked up at him sadly, "Do you know that yesterday was my birthday?"

He looked taken aback by the fact that she was speaking, "No I did not."

"Yes," she said in a wistful tone, "No one told me happy birthday. Not one at all."

Smee's kind face turned down in sadness, "Why is that Miss?"

"I was being proposed to," she said, and then she began her story, "To a most horrid man. He did not love me a whit, and all he wanted was a young wife to take care of his other children. His first wife died you see, and he has been a most cruel man ever since, he is much older than I, and needs someone to take care of those five children. My parents wanted to sell me off to live such an exhausting and loveless life, and on my birthday no less!"

She silently apologized to Charles, who really was just slightly boring, but none of the things she said.

"Oh Miss Wendy, that is a most horrible thing to be told on ones birthday!"

"It is indeed Mr Smee. Then on top of that, me brother John is sick at boarding school," she hoped that was a lie, "But I cant do that now, because to top it all off, I was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped! By who?"

Wendy stopped a moment before giving Smee a blank look. He looked back with a good about of pity, and then looking at her a moment longer gasped in realization.

"Of course Miss Wendy, terribly sorry, I was lost in your tale."

"Sadly it is not a tale Mr Smee, but the truth!"

"Yes Miss Wendy. If there was some way I could help…"

She smiled slightly, "You could help me leave."

Smee then burst out into fits of giggles, "Nice try Miss, but I do value my life, and yours too, if you tried leaving, the Captain would hunt you down before you hit the sand. It's much safer here from what you've just told me."

She tried to bite back the burst of frustration.

"Well then," she said and turned away.

"Anything else Miss Wendy?"

"Something to tie up my hair if it's not to much," she sighed, her hair was in her face, and it bothered her when it went its own way.

"I believe I could do that," Mr Smee said gaily and left her alone, locking the door behind him.

Wendy quickly went to the desks and riffled through the drawers for something to let her out. She searched over the desks and shelves, looking for something, _anything_, to help her escape.

"Ah Miss Darling," said a cool voice from behind her.

Wendy spun quickly, slamming a drawer quickly and wincing as it shut loudly.

"Captain," she said breathless, her face pink with embarrassment.

His mouth held no smile, but his eyes held a hidden laugh she wasn't sure she liked.

"What could you be looking for?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um, something to tie my hair up in…"

"See that just will not work," he said almost reprimanding her, "Because Smee already asked me if it was alright to provide you with something. I had told him no, of course, I rather like your hair down. But I had to see what young girls do in strange rooms when left alone, and here you are, looking for an escape. Silly girl. I wouldn't dare leave you with something of violent character."

Wendy struggled against any form of anger, but she soon found her anger was minimal. All that was left was defeat.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she snapped.

"It's a calm day, what with no Pan coming to rescue you."

"Why do you hate him?" she demanded, "He's just a child!"

Hook's eyes narrowed, "It is my own business."

Wendy narrowed her own eyes, and Hook just laughed her off, "You don't scare me Miss Darling. You are most amusing to me. We are more alike then you think."

"We are nothing alike!"

Hook shrugged, "I suppose if that's what you choose to believe," he turned to leave and before opening the door added some last words.

"Do not try to trick Mr Smee with your false stories Miss Darling. I might bring in my First Mate."

"Isn't Smee your first mate?" Wendy asked confused.

"My boatswain," Hook grinned, "My First Mate is much more… impatient with childish acts."

He laughed, and once again slammed the door with a "Good Bye Madam."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Peter Pan flew around the island, owning Neverland with his very presence. Hook watched the boy from bow of the _Jolly Roger_, glaring at him, his eyes becoming steely. He was to far to even hope to attack, only his form above the trees of the island gave off that he was indeed the famous Pan.

Wendy's Pan, Hook thought sickly. What was a pretty girl like Wendy Darling doing worrying about a boy like Pan? He was a troublesome child, nothing but a nuisance for the whole island. Or at least Hook. He wanted him dead.

The girl however, no he did not want her dead. He rather liked her, though he wasn't sure why. He hadn't spent much time with her, but something about her just attracted him. She wasn't the small child she had been last he'd seen her, or even the time before that. She was grown now and much more similar to him then she wanted to admit. When he found her against the wall, he felt rage, and yet, when he heard her threaten the man's life, he felt as if he had somehow influenced that. As much as he knew Wendy was a much better person than himself, he liked to think she wasn't such a saint that she wouldn't accept him.

Accept him for what, he had yet to find out. But he knew he had to be accepted by her. He knew it.

Not that it mattered in his plan. It was a very good plan, if he thought so himself. He needed her, to train her, and then turn her against Peter Pan. When she was a child there was no chance, she was so filled with the magic of Peter, she wouldn't have even listened to him. But now as an young lady, there was a bigger chance to turn her, to make her see reason. She would be much more fun to train now. He could mold her to fit him, she would be his protégé.

He smiled wickedly, he actually felt excited.

"Captain…" Smee's voice came timidly from behind him.

Hook's head swerved and he stared coldly at Smee.

"What?"

"You said t-t-to tell y-you when the girl asks for something…"

"I said no to the twine."

"Well it was more of a general question… she was very, well, forceful in having me get you."

Hook nodded, without saying anything else, he made his way towards his cabin. When he got to the door he became very quiet and carefully unlocked the door. When he stepped in he saw Wendy pulling a book down from a shelf that was much too tall for her. Another book fell and she struggled to catch it, but it clipped her shoulder, and she glowered at the book. Suddenly she looked up at him and with embarrassment put the books back as well she could.

"I wasn't being nosy," she said hastily, "I was bored."

"Smee said you wanted something?"

"Oh yes," she said as if gathering courage, "I was wondering… well…"

"Spit it out girl," Hook said stepping closer to her, "You can't have brought me here for no reason."

She took a deep breath, "I was hoping when you kill me you would do it quickly."

He stared at her, and her eyes darted away from his, and the fear was very real for her. He looked her over, she was shaking. Was she really that scared of him? She bit her lip nervously, and he suddenly felt the urge to touch her lips.

He stepped closer to her until she felt his body heat. She was too scared to lift her head, and she thought he might be raising his law to kill her now.

"I have too many plans for you to kill you at the moment," he said and she felt his breath in her ear. She glanced up and saw him inches away from her, bending over to see her at eye level.

"Oh," she said, her voice wavering.

"Would you like to know what those plans are?"

She felt her face heat up, not sure what the correct answer was.

"You're awfully close Captain," Wendy said weakly.

Hook eyed her carefully, "No need to be timid now Miss Darling. I know what you are under the exterior your parent's have placed on you."

Shocked, she looked into his eyes to see what he meant.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

He smiled sadistically, "You. The proper young lady created for society's eyes only. But what are you when society isn't looking Miss Darling? Do you know?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I believe you're just like me. I think you're a pirate."

She took a step back, "I am _not_ a pirate."

He laughed a low laugh that echoed in his chest, he came closer, closer than before.

"Maybe," he said his eyes digging into hers, "But then again, what kind of proper woman runs off into the dark? Who threatens to kill others? You show the courage not found in other ladies Miss Darling. You show that you're a true fighter. Don't try to hide it."

She glared at him, "You make it sound as if that's a good thing."

He smiled, and putting his one hand on the back of her neck, and his steel hook on her back, whispered against her cheek, "I think it's perfect."

His lips brushed hers softly, and she gasped, but unable to pull back, stood rigid. The kiss only lasted a few seconds when he pulled back.

"Your upbringing has affected you after all," he said studying her eyes, "We'll see how long that lasts."

He stepped back, and was greeted with what he assumed to be a punch in the shoulder, "You don't do that to people!"

"But you can hit them?" he asked holding on to her little fist.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Tonight," he said casually and turning her palm around in his hand, "I'll teach you the correct way to hit someone. I won't have you failing at such a simple task."

Her eyebrows rose in shock, "You're going to teach me to throw my fist at you?"

"Preferably you won't use it against me," he said still examining her hand, "I don't want to use both my hands," he said grinning and holding up his hook in a gesture Wendy didn't find funny.

"So…tonight?" she asked interested.

"That's what I like to hear!" he smiled and kissed the examined hand, "Tonight on the deck then," he said heading outside, "Good day Madam."

His chest tightened when he heard the small voice reply, "Good bye."

The night was crisp, the water was clear, and the moon shone brightly, sending shadows flowing along the ship.

Hook had been sitting with Wendy in his cabin; Wendy sitting in the corner with a book repeatedly glanced at the clock. She not only wanted to learn, but she wanted to know where she would be sleeping.

"Don't give me such looks," Hook said from his desk as he finished writing, "I'm not going to forget."

He stood up and walked over, extending his hand, "Let's go."

She jumped up and tried not to look too excited as she came over. He offered her his arm and after a moment of hesitation she slowly took it.

Walking out onto the deck, there was hardly a crew member on board.

"Miss Darling," he said dropping her arm and becoming professional, "Are you ready to listen?"

She glared at him, "At the moment."

He shrugged, "We'll see."

"Twist your hips!" he yelled at her, "You expect to hit someone like that?"

She huffed, he was yelling too loud, he was making this out to be much more than it needed to be, it was just a punch, and he treated it like a training exercise.

For Hook that's how he saw it.

"Your arm and fist should hit your target at the same time!"

"How is that possible?" she huffed.

"Are you giving up?" he snapped.

"No," she said, her voice set.

He held up his fist, "I may only have this hand Miss Darling," he said, "But I can still use it. Now, hit my again."

She set up her feet and tried again.

"Harder!"

Again.

"I said harder!"

Again.

"Can you not understand me Miss Darling? I said _harder!"_

She pulled back, took her step, and moving her hips, aimed at Hook's face.

He staggered back a step, holding the side of his face.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, "I am so so sorry! Oh no!"

He pulled his hand away and a red mark played against the side of his face.

"I am so sorry," and then she stopped, "Well I guess that's what you deserve for kidnapping me though."

Hook who had been quiet until then gave her a sharp look, "I did not say to hit my face. Work on your aim Miss Darling."

She pressed her lips together and nodded, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"You meant to hit me!" he said only half shocked.

"Not so hard, I didn't think I could do it!"

He started laughing then, his deep chest laugh, "Miss Darling," he said taking the hand she had hit him with and pressing it against his face, "I will treasure this mark. You my dear, have the true makings of a pirate, whether you want to believe it or not."

She pulled her hand back, "It's remarks like that that earns you that mark."

His eyes were still light when he called for Smee who brought out a pack of ice immediately, "Oh Captain," he said shocked, "I didn't know this was for you."

"Yes Smee," he said taking the ice and pressing it to his face, "I'm proud to say it is."

Proud? Really? Wendy didn't want to feel happy at Captain Hook's approval, but yet she felt that feeling of accomplishment. She tried to convince herself it was the punch she got in, but a small nagging feeling told her that it was Hook that made her happy.

Then there was that kiss.

She was angry at him, furious. He had no right, if he planned to use her like that, she would find a way out. She had to.

But the lessons gave her a small thrill.

She had never been given power like that, she was a trained English lady. She couldn't refuse, and that made her slightly sick. She didn't want to be like Hook and enjoy such violence, though it was in a lesser extent. Yet she was ready to learn more.

"Miss Darling," Hook said leading her into his cabin, "You may sleep in my bed if you would like."

"Where will you sleep?" she asked afraid of the answer.

He chuckled darkly, "Where do you think?"

"Not with me!" she protested, "You don't think I would even let you, do you? I just hit you! I can do it again!"

"I purposely did not put up any defense," he said, "I doubt you'll get pass me."

"I won't do it."

She crossed her arms and sat on the floor shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to his bed, taking off his jacket and boots, and ending up just in cotton pants with a thin shirt.

Blowing out the candle he waited for her to join him.

But she didn't.

Fifteen minutes later he sat up, "Christ," he said shaking his head, "Fine, take the damn bed."

She felt a nightgown being thrown at her as he walked over to his couch and laid down.

"But… I can't change while you're here!"

"I can't even see you," he said waving his hand, "Go on."

She turned her back to him and quickly began to change. Though Hook couldn't see her, he could see her outline perfectly well and smiled to himself as she slipped out of her dress. It was a shame she wouldn't get in his bed with him.

"I can sleep on the couch," she said softly after finishing.

"I won't hear of it!" Hook said almost angry, "I am a gentleman, and will not let you do such a thing."

"But you will get in the bed with me? That's a gentleman's move?"

"More often then you would think," he said with a smile in his voice.

She shook her head and gingerly got into bed, "Thank you Captain," she whispered and then curled up under the covers.

He watched the small figure sleeping in his bed, and when he was sure she was asleep began to take off his hook.

"Sweet girl," he said to himself, "Completely mad though."

_I hope you all like it, I enjoy writing this! More to come, I cant wait!_


	4. Chapter 4

_In case it matters, which I don't think it does, but it seems too, I don't own the characters or the book or anything like that._

_I just enjoyed the original story :)_

**4.**

The next morning Wendy awoke, and without falling out of the bed, sat up calmly. She felt odd to be in the bed alone, it was a large bed with blue covers that explored the vast mattress. This bed was made for more than one person, but Wendy had no intention of letting that happen.

"Good morning Miss Darling," Hook said in an almost bright tone.

"Good morning," she said trying to pull the covers up over her without being noticed. It was only her nightgown but she still felt as if it was too personal.

He was dressed in his usual captain attire, the red coat; the boots seemed to be his pride, and his hook. Always his hook.

He stared at her in his bed and wondered what she could be thinking.

"Miss Darling," he said suddenly, and she looked up, "Have you ever been kissed before?"

She looked slightly offended, but then in the times she lived in it wouldn't be unusual, "Yes, just as you kissed me, so yours was unremarkable."

She seemed pleased with this until he let out a small chuckle, "If that's all you've had, I'm very sorry to say that what I did was not a kiss at all."

She gave him an uncomprehending look, "Excuse me?"

"It wasn't," he was smiling now, "A mere peck, something a mother would do to her child. You Miss Darling have never been properly kissed."

Her feet hit the ground with a determined thump, "I'm sorry Captain, but I'm going to have to disagree with you. Maybe you're just bad at it."

He smiled and shook his head, "Don't bait me Miss Darling, or I'll be forced to show you, of course I wouldn't have a problem with that. Would you?"

She glared at him and turned on her heel, sitting down in a chair.

"Alright, if you would prefer not to find out," he said slyly and walked over to the chair, leaning over her, "I shall be back later, we can go out on deck and you may try to hit me again," he took her hand and kissed it, but before getting up he paused. Leaning closer she suddenly felt him _sniff_ her.

"What are you doing?" she asked taken aback.

"You smell like me," he stated.

"_What?_" she said incredulously.

"You were in my bed," he said lightly, "I'll send in Smee with a change of clothes and a bath."

He walked out the door saying, "Good day Madam."

When Wendy was dressed, she felt the urge to go back to the bed. She had known getting into it that it smelled like him, like sea air, gun powder and the smallest hint of cigars. She hadn't thought it would seep into her hair, onto her skin. What would her parents think if they knew Hook's scent was upon her?

Then again what would they think if they saw her in Hook's bed?

She made the bed, wondering if just doing this would put the scent back on her. She was getting frustrated though, she couldn't stay closed up in this room. With a small sigh she resigned herself to cleaning.

"Mr Smee," Hook said casually as he surveyed his ship, "Do tell me how Miss Darling is doing."

Smee left in a hurry, and came back within a few minutes.

"Sir… I believe she's _cleaning._"

"Cleaning," Hook said raising his eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

Smee shrugged, "She's a lady."

"Not a proper one," Hook said in a low voice, "I won't allow that."

He walked back to his cabin, and without bothering to come in silently, banged the door open.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She was dusting off one of the shelves and looked over her shoulder as if bored, "Cleaning."

"I can see that. May I ask why? Is my room not satisfactory?"

"It's actually very clean for a pirate," she gave him a wicked smile, "But I thought I would do something other than sit down. Besides you have such interesting… things."

She held up a small tip of a crocodile tail.

"Ah," he said taking it from her, "I prefer to keep that put away actually."

She watched him cautiously before asking, "How did you escape?"

His face was clouded over, his strong jaw clenched.

"Very carefully."

He put the tail away and then looked at her with stern ice eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He nodded, "Come Miss Darling, I might as well teach you once more while I'm here."

He took her out to the deck where the sun greeted her happily. The other crew members looked at her quickly before glancing away. They had orders from Captain. Leave the girl alone, she would be useful in getting to Pan. Let him deal with her. If she tries to escape, get her. Touch her and die.

"Captain," Starkey, the first mate came up to him, "We've heard that the mermaids are on the move tonight."

"What?" Hook said sharply, "Tonight? Why?"

"They're moving to the other side of the island sir, they'll be passing right by the ship."

"Dammit," he muttered, "Excuse me Miss Darling," he said and then added in a hushed voice, "Stay put right here, understand me? I would hate hurting you later."

She nodded her eyes in slits.

As Hook drew Starkey to the side Wendy was able to feel actual freedom. If she was quick enough she could jump in the water. He wasn't looking at her. She could run, just take off. She moved one foot and she heard a sharp, "Don't you dare Miss Darling!"

She glared at him and swore she heard a small dark laugh.

She stood there fuming when someone bumped into the back of her.

"Watch it!" the person behind her said, and when both of them turned around, Wendy saw it was just a young man.

"Oh!" he said realizing who it was, "Sorry Miss."

"It's alright," she said giving the golden haired boy a smile. He was quiet dashing for a young pirate.

But then so was Hook.

Don't think about that! She scolded herself.

"I'm Wendy," she said kindly.

He hesitated a moment before replying, "Charles Beck, Miss."

Charles.

She instantly felt herself shut down away from him.

"Oh."

He gulped, "Charlie for short."

"Nice to meet you Charlie."

Charlie was watching her, captured by her beauty, ever seeing such a woman. But he wasn't the only one interested in Wendy.

"Boy," the Captain barked, "Back to your duties! NOW!"

Charlie scuffled off quickly as Hook went back besides her, glowering after the young pirate.

"I can't seem to leave you alone," he mused, "Come now, I'll teach you how to punch so when men like that swarm you then you can beat them away."

"Swarm?" she said confused, "He bumped into me!"

He didn't seem to be listening but took her by the mast where the sun shone directly, "Ready Miss Darling?"

"Ready…"

"Miss Darling," Hook said as he led her into his room, "I believe I have some heavy engagements to attend to for the night."

"Life of a Captain, I assume?"

"Life of a pirate," he grinned, "A school of mermaids will be heading our way very soon, and I want nothing more than to keep my crew out of harms way. Including you Miss Darling and I will have to lock you away further for the night."

"What?" she said outraged, "I've cooperated so far, and you're just going to lock me away while mermaids attack? I could help! Give me a sword; I can fight them if they get on the boat!"

Hook laughed loudly, much too loudly for Wendy's comfort, almost as if he was mocking her.

"You? Sword fight? Girl you know nothing of the trade! The picture of you actually _trying_ to kill a mermaid? Inconceivable!"

Her stance changed as she shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms, "I _can_ fight a mermaid."

Hook sighed and raised his hand to his temple, "For now Miss Darling, you will be placed in a holding cell below. When we've fought this battle, I will teach you how to use a sword."

She eyed him cautiously and slowly nodded.

"Good. I have no time for your silly games," he muttered, and took Wendy's hand in his own and dragged her through the skinny door. Once entered Wendy couldn't see a thing, only felt herself being lifter by Hook down a small whole. His hand grabbed her hand again and whispered, "I'll be back for you."

She had never felt her hand get lost in such heat before. He pressed his lips to her palm this time, not the back of her hand, but the palm of her hands. The feeling sent shivers down her spine, and her eyes fluttered.

"Stay safe Madam."

He shut the door, and only then did Wendy realize she was alone in a dark hole.

It was then she wanted to hit Captain James Hook. Really hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Captain James Hook stood rigidly on his ship as the day became night. The water moved slowly, the men on his ship were tense, and the moon was frozen. They were ready for the possible mermaid attack, and all men would stay awake for this.

For hours they waited, and the Captain did not move. He was stone, but his mind was working furiously.

Wendy.

It was lucky the men knew what to do at a time like this, in all this peace the girl was all he could think about.

Wendy.

Three days here and she had already consumed him! Three! She would become Red Handed Jill once again, and for that he could not wait. He felt a thrill in corrupting her. She was _his _to corrupt. His. Wendy Moira Angela Darling was his. And he loved every bit of it.

Of course once he got her to hate Peter Pan things might go a lot smoother. He would have to work on that. His plan was flawless, train her, make her hate Peter, and send her off to find him. She will gain Pan's trust and defeat him. Capture him maybe, he liked that, Wendy coming back with a captured Peter Pan, and then he, the captain, would finish him off.

Wendy.

Suddenly a violent thrust hit the ship, and the men all made loud grunts of surprise. Except for Hook. He was good at this. He was ready.

When the ship lurched Wendy was thrown back against the wall harshly. She had been looking for something to help her find her way out. Again, she had failed. She felt the weight of everything settle on her shoulders. She didn't know why she was on this damned ship, just that the moment she entered it she had become a failure. Then again, she thought sadly, things might have started to fall apart long before then.

The ship gave another frightful lurch and Wendy sank to the floor, defeated. Once she had felt strong in Neverland, she never thought she could lay down so easily.

"I'm done fighting," she sighed, and as she uttered this something scraped against the floor and into her foot, the boat moving once again.

Her hand snatched at the object, only to cut her palm. She hissed in pain, but continued to puck up the knife. She felt the blood on her hand pulse from where the Captain had just kissed her, and she felt that this was her excuse to leave, a sign telling her to run.

She shoved the knife blade in the crack on the ceiling and after what seemed like hours, pulled open the trapped door. She nearly squealed with pleasure as she lifted herself out, ran to the skinny door and opened the thankfully unlocked door. She continued to run to the cabin door, this one being unlocked as well, since no one had thought she would escape. She felt a surge of pride and excitement that she had proved them wrong. She was doing something she wasn't allowed too, and it thrilled her. Opening the door slowly, she peered out and saw the pirates moving hurriedly, all of them yelling and doing something she assumed important. It was then that a high pitched scream echoed out in the dark. Screeching erupted from the water, and scaly mermaids flew onto the boat, hissing and baring their sharp teeth, their yellow eyes scanning around the boat.

Wendy gasped, and felt the urge to run back into her hole. But her hand just curled tighter around the knife and she was about to take a step forward when a mermaid hurled itself at her. She screamed and did the only thing she could think of and thrust the knife forward. The mermaid yelped and fell to the floor, its fin thrashing. Wendy was horrified; she had never actually _hurt_ something before. She hardly had time to thing about it for the thing lunged at her again, though less forcefully. It was complete chaos around her, and nobody noticed the small figure fighting one of the many mermaids that had climbed their way onto the ship.

The claws of the mermaid scratched at her, Wendy searched for the knife she had stabbed the over large fish with. The mermaid was weakening and Wendy was able to kick it off of her quickly and pull out the knife. She felt now was a perfect time to punch the thing, so she did and felt a little thrill when it reeled back.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said angrily, "But I will if I have to."

The mermaid watched Wendy with a steady gaze and then let out a loud shriek. It crawled to the main mast and began to say things in a harsh high pitch.

"My childreeeeeeen! We leeeeeeave now! Swim baaaack to our hooooooome!"

The mermaids began to jump into the water without a second glance, the dead ones staying behind. The mermaid Wendy had just fought jumped from the mast and grabbed her, pulling her with it onto the deck.

"What are you doing?" Wendy cried and tried to push it away.

"Miiiiiiine."

A loud gunshot tore through the air, "Let the girl go!"

Hook took a step foreword, his gaze meeting the mermaids. His eyes were full of hate and anger, he was ready to kill.

"Miiiiiiiiine," it repeated.

"I believe what you have is mine," Hook growled.

The crew was scattered around them, no one moved. The wind brushed through the heavy air of fish, all the crew members had survived, but many were not counting Wendy in the tally.

"I belong to no one!" Wendy cried and with a sharp thrust, dug the knife into the mermaids stomach and twisted. The mermaid screamed, but not in any way Wendy had ever heard before. It was as if all the pain in the world had been contained into one pitch.

The grip became slack, and the mermaid fell from around her. Its eyes rolled back, and blood poured from its mouth. Wendy gasped as its chest heaved, and then slowly the mermaid died.

She had never killed anything before.

The crew was quiet for a few moments. Then as if inspiration had hit them, they started cheering, their cries echoed into the night, guns and swords raised proudly in the air. Wendy took a horrified step back from the corpse, not realizing the cheering was for her. Suddenly she heard her name being cheered, and looked up to see Charlie grinning widely at her. Though the guilt of killing something consumed her, there was a small part that felt exhilarated by the applause. She hadn't failed. She had won.

A strong hand grabbed her upper arm, but not forcefully, more as if he was just trying to get his own view of her, and gently walked her back to the cabin. She didn't notice, she was in a complete stupor, the mermaid's claws still gripping her mind. It was dead. She killed it. It was on the deck dead because of her.

When she was set safely on the bed, the cabin door locked, only then did she realize more was going on around her when Hook spoke.

"Proud of yourself are you Wendy?" Hook said with steel in his voice.

Not once had he called her Wendy.

She looked at him, her eyes were worn, blood splattered her face and arms, all down her dress. Her face was scratched and bleeding, and she felt her leg throbbing. Her dress was ruined completely with the stains and tears. She was a mess. She just wanted to lay down, but something told her Hook was in the way of that dream.

"No," she said softly, surprising Hook.

He relaxed himself a bit and slowly looked her over. His face softened and he sighed.

"Miss Darling," he said concerned, "However did you get out of the room?"

She closed her eyes and lifted her palm to show him the cut.

He tried not to show his confusion but nodded, "Ah."

She tried to lay down but Hook pulled her up carefully, "You're filthy," he said gently, "You're not laying in my bed like that."

Her energy had left her but she nodded and went to lay back down.

"No, no," he said, either amused or annoyed, "Come with me."

He pulled her up, and carrying her around the waist to the chair sat her down on it.

He stepped out the door half way and called for Smee, "Bring me a basin of water and a towel for our little hero."

"Ay Captain," Smee said cheerfully, "The crew has taken quiet a shine to her."

Hook slammed the door and Smee went off to get the water.

"You're a foolish girl Miss Darling."

"Mhm," she muttered.

"You shouldn't have done that," he added.

"Okay," she said drowsily, the events of what had happened made her want to hide in her sleep and Hook was denying her such a right.

"Though as Captain of this ship," Hook said trying to sound reluctant, "I must thank you for rushing the procedure. I've never lost a man to a mermaid threat and now I never will. You killed their leader."

"Oh," she said and was about to rub her palm from the pain but he pulled her hand away.

"You'll infect it," he said as if she were a child, "What is taking Smee so long?"

He stood up to go get his boatswain but Smee was already opening the door, water and towel in hand, a bar of soap balanced on his arm.

"Miss Wendy you did marvelously!" Smee said happily.

"If you don't mind Mr Smee, Miss Darling is very tired."

"Of course Captain," Smee said still smiling, "Goodnight Miss Wendy."

"Night Smee," her voice said through sleep.

Hook bent down and wiped the blood from her face, watching as the blood vanished, showing the beautiful young lady underneath.

"That was very childish," he added, "I thought you had grown up."

"I won," she said defensively, though only half heartedly.

"I told you to stay, and you didn't listen to me," he wasn't angry, but his voice seemed weary.

"I tried to let it go," she mumbled, her head resting in his hand, her eyes closed, "I don't understand…"

"Mermaids like rare things," Hook said watching her face rest in his hand, wondering what he should do next, "It must have thought you were a rare find indeed to risk its life to keep you."

"Average," she sighed, and then fell to sleep in his palm.

"Anything but, Miss Darling," he sighed, and very carefully picked her up and laid her down on the bed, continuing to clean the blood off of her.

She had almost been killed, he thought and the anger crushed him. He didn't even kill the thing that was threatening her; she had to do it herself! If she had stayed but her life wouldn't have been risked. How dare she think she could fight mermaids? Look what its already done to her!

But…

He couldn't help but feel pride for his subject. Not only pride. More.

He wasn't sure what.

He remembered that anger had taken over him when the mermaid clutched Wendy to itself. But there had been more. Fear. He couldn't stand the thought of her dying, or leaving him. She was his. His and his alone.

The redness had flashed in his eyes.

It was those words that caused her to kill the creature, and he wasn't sure if that was good or not. She was defiant, that was clear enough, and yet she seemed so placid, so breakable. To feel her cheek in his hand had warmed him inside more than he ever thought possible. If she didn't think she was his now, he would soon make her see the truth. She belonged to him, and no one else.

There was blood seeping through her dress just above her knee and he felt as if he were violating her privacy by lifting her dress that high. He was a pirate, he told himself, and this is something very innocent indeed. He wiped the blood away from the gash, and couldn't help but run his hand down her calf to her ankle. It was nothing, he told himself, compared to what he usually did with other girls.

Finding the bandages, he wrapped the girl's leg in the bandage, then her palm and elbow, which was badly torn up.

"Miss Darling," he sighed shaking his head, "Foolish girl."

What he did next seemed like it was instinctive. He kissed her forehead softly, and brushed his hand through her hair. She smelled of seaweed. He would make sure Smee brought in a bath for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Wendy woke up with her different parts of her body throbbing. She sat up carefully, nursing her headache. She felt as if she'd been sleeping for years, and had just arisen.

"Ah, my beauty, you've woken up," Hook said smiling sarcastically at her.

"It seems so," she said wearily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Like the only thing I've ever known is how to sleep."

"I'm sure you know more than that," he said, and then taking her bandaged hand said, "You'll need to change these after your bath. I put them on, and I've too much to do to try again. You've brought the crew to their highest point of moral, I have to go and squeeze some of it out of them. After your bath I shall be back to question you about your motives last night."

Wendy was horrified to find the bandage that high up on her leg, glad she had been sleeping when he did this. But she had changed them herself and was rather proud of the outcome.

When Hook came back silently, he saw Wendy in the mirror patting the stomach of her dress looking at herself with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Oh," she said turning to him, "Nothing."

She seemed slightly embarrassed but not enough to let him know she had been doing something he didn't want her to. Just something she didn't want him to know.

"Tell me," he said, sitting on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"It's nothing," she said sitting down.

He put his large hand on her stomach, "You aren't with child are you? You have given me a very different impression."

She gasped, horrified, "No! Of course not!"

He took his hand away, smiling, "Good. I don't want another man touching you."

She glared at him, "I don't want _you_ touching me."

His smile became more pronounced, "We'll see Miss Darling."

"If you must know, I was just remembering when I had to… wear a corset."

Hook looked at her appalled, "That cage? Damndest thing to get off a whore," he stopped short, "So I've heard."

Wendy tried hiding a smile, moving her hair in front of her face but Hook caught on too quickly, "Oh no Miss Darling, I've been waiting for the sight of seeing you share a true smile," he moved her hair and tilted her chin, but she was pursing her lips to hide it, "I missed it. Well I won't let that happen again. The only smiles I've seen on you…" he thought a moment, "I don't believe I've seen you smile. Not even when you punched me, or when you killed the mermaid."

Her face became blank, "I didn't want to kill it."

"Well it's done now. Half my crew has fallen in love with you; I expect a mutiny on me any day now. Tell me Miss Darling, how did you escape?"

She shrugged, "I found a knife."

"That much is clear by the way you stabbed the thing. What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Well I most certainly did not want to die!" she cried, "I gave it a chance to leave and it decided to take me with it!"

"I saw that. You killed it before I could."

"Beat you to it I suppose," she said.

He paused.

"Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't about to be locked up while you went off and risked your life!" she said as if it was obvious.

"So you were worried about my well being?" he said giving her a sly smile.

"No!" she said her face turning pink, and he loved it.

"I put you in there for your own protection Miss Darling," he said, "Next time listen to me. Now I cannot teach you to use a sword until after you are healed."

"I'm not a child," Wendy said indignantly, "You cannot buy me off like that."

"I am merely stating the truth Miss Darling," he said easily, "For now, come with me on deck. My crew would love to see you."

She hesitated before standing up and taking his arm out to see the crew.

Standing out in the sun always made Wendy's soul fly like the fairies on shore. The crew was dancing around and playing various instruments, many were laughing. She had never seen a crew act so lively and care free, let alone pirates.

"Celebrating," Hook said nodding, "The mermaid leader is dead. My crew is very… rambunctious when they want to be."

"Wendy me lady!" a crew member called out and bowed before her, "Come and celebrate your victory!"

"My victory?" she asked before being pulled into a dance she had never even seen before. There was so much bouncing and twirling she thought her head might fall off. But after she became used to it she found it was fun, her stomach giving lurches of free falling ice, her head spinning with delight.

Hook watched on, his hands folded behind his back. He never participated in such events, but always watched them. Now however, he was watching Wendy being twirled around like a doll, her face twisting between confusion and understanding. The pirate that had taken her away was bold, but Hook doubted any real danger. The real danger was inside of him.

When the music stopped for a brief second, Wendy was let go and Hook was taken back by her bright face. She was _laughing_. He had wanted to make her laugh. She was smiling widely and allowed herself to be spun around again when the music started back up. Her laughter was like the wind, free flowing and smooth, with a harsher side hidden beneath. He wanted that laughter to be used for him.

She ran around the deck as if she were a child, dipping and twirling with other crew members, even Charlie got a chance to dance. She stopped for a moment and almost ran over to the man playing the fiddle. She spoke a few words to him and he laughed joyously and gave her the fiddle. Instantly she began to play a fast and upbeat tune with perfect notes. She grinned over at the crew, enjoying they whistles of encouragement.

Hook himself had always thought her to use more classy type of instruments, but enjoyed the songs none the less.

Her eyes even smiled, he noted. Her whole expression could be contained in those eyes, he thought, those light brown eyes. Must she continue to taunt him while she increased her beauty with these careless acts?

When she became tired she excused herself, still smiling, and stood next to Hook, her breathing slightly labored, and he tried not to look at her heaving chest.

"This is grand!" she said, using the word her father had always told her was vulgar, "I've never been to such an exciting party!"

"Hmm," Hook said nodding.

She looked at him curiously, "You won't join?"

"This is me joining," he said looking at her through the corner of his eye, "I'm actually having a blast."

She seemed to be in easy spirit and laughed.

He made her laugh.

"Hook," she said using his pirate name carefully, "You need to relax."

"I'm captain," he said," I have to keep on watch while the rest play. If Pan comes I'll have to alert them."

"Do you really think Peter will come?" she asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"Who knows. The boy likes to ruin everything I have."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but before she could reply she was being urged to come and dance.

"Don't keep them waiting Miss Darling," Hook said, "They do love a bit of good fun."

By the time night came, candles lighted the darkness on the ship, and the dancing and songs, food and jokes, still continued. Wendy had not come back to the captain when she became tired, and his blunders were horribly clear to him. But she would understand eventually.

"Mr Smee, I have an idea and I would like you to set up."

Wendy laughed as a pirate told her of his siblings back where he came from, though he couldn't remember where, just of his two brothers and how they always seemed to be "catching the trouble" as he called it.

"I have two brothers too," she said, "Michael and John. John doesn't seem to catch trouble so much as Michael does, but I have to saWendy laughed as a pirate told her of his siblings back where he came from, though he couldn't remember where, just of his two brothers and how they always seemed to be "catching the trouble" as he called it.

"I have two brothers too," she said, "Michael and John. John doesn't seem to catch trouble so much as Michael does, but I have to say, I catch the most."

Suddenly the music began to play a slow tune and the crew members backed away into a circle. Wendy turned around to see Hook slowly walking towards her, his gaze grabbing hers and commanding she watch him.

"May I have this dance Miss Darling?" he asked politely.

She nodded, lost in his eyes, taking his outstretched hand. They began to dance, dancing like she was taught, the correct way to dance. She was surprised how easy it came to her, but she loved it. She felt the way his arm tightened around her waist, his hook carefully out of the way. His hand seemed to caress hers, and he would squeeze hers gently and give a hint of a smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss Darling?" he asked nicely.

"Yes actually," she said smiling, he adored her smile, "I am."

"Life as a pirate," he winked, and it caused her to go pink and hide a sheepish smile. He would do that more often.

"They all seem like nice men. Much different from when I was a child."

"They're different when they see a child, you see Miss Darling, I know we must seem inhuman to want to kill a child," he said sadly, "But Pan… he's not a child. He has the body of a child, but he's lived long enough to become aware," he pressed a little closer to Wendy and whispered, "He isn't as innocent as he seems. But then neither are you Wendy."

She should have pulled back, but the whole crew was watching, and Hook knew she couldn't do anything.

"He's just a child."

"He may seem like just a child, but I assure you, he's done many evil things in his life."

Wendy was about to respond when he stopped her, "No my dear, let us enjoy the last of this night."

When the song ended, Wendy felt more breathless than she had felt all day. Hook led her off the dance floor. He bowed and walked off to his cabin, leaving her alone among a group of pirates.

"Lovely dance," somebody said.

"Any of you have a violin?" she asked suddenly.

"Ay," someone said and retrieved it from the other musicians.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "Music is something I actually liked learning in school."

She sat down and prepared a song from memory.

The music flowed out perfectly, Hook thought. He hadn't even opened his cabin door when a sad song drifted from the musician to him. He walked back wondering who could play such a song, and was shocked and pleased to see that the unearthly music was coming from his dear Wendy.

She played so carefully and so beautifully, Hook thought it might kill him. She seemed so small compared to such a big song; the world seemed small compared to such a big song. He wanted to take her then and there, to just hold her and keep her away from any of the horrors in the world. The song was pure, and in her own twisted way, so was Wendy. She was his Wendy and he wanted to keep her.

When the song ended there was a loud respectful applause. Wendy gave the violin back and thanked them for putting up with her. She turned to look at Hook, her eyes holding his gently. She smiled and walked over, "Tired Captain?"

"I should think you would be," he answered, taking her arm in his and walking back to the cabin, "What was that song?"

"Danny Boy," she said, "Did you like it?"

He nodded and let her in the door, "It was superb."

"Really?" she said touched, "I thought it was a little off in some places."

"It was perfect," he said watching her carefully.

"Oh. Well thank you," she smiled at him, and he placed his fingers at the corner of her mouth and she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said sadly, thinking of the kiss that was hidden there.

"Always nothing?" he asked amused, as always.

"Yes Captain," she said softly, "Always nothing."

The song played again, though not as artfully as the previous player and Wendy felt something that she wasn't quiet sure she liked. Hook bent closer to her, his body nearly touching hers, his breath against her.

"Nothing?"

She didn't know what possessed her. But the kiss in the corner of her mouth suddenly felt heavy, as if it was the reason why she was being weighed down. She mad the final move, just tipping her head, and she kissed Captain Hook.

If he was surprised he didn't show it. He instantly put his arms around her and kissed her back, thoroughly, deeply, like she'd never been kissed before. She became week in the knees and knew she would have fallen had he not been holding her up. His lips parted hers and his tongue entered her mouth, and she knew her kiss had been given away. He solidified her, she was pressed so closely to him she could feel him breathing, though she didn't understand how he could. Never before in her life had she felt so… full.

She pulled back and gasped, the air filling her lungs, "I'm very sorry-" she started but he put his hand behind her head and kissed her again, pressing her closer to him.

He picked her up off her feet and into his arms, seeming to consume her. She was his, his, his. It was a mantra in his head. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy…

He placed her on the bed, and very gently was able to get her to lie down. He felt her hands trace up his shirt, and it annoyed him. He grabbed both her hands in his one, and placed them under his shirt. He felt her gasp, and he felt as if she could never give him enough gasps. He wanted them all.

"Captain," she said pulling away, "We can't… I can't…"

"No?" he growled.

"No," she said hotly, trying to untangle herself.

He pulled her back and glared into her eyes. She glared right back.

"What makes you think you can leave?"

"I killed the mermaid for trying to take me away," she said, her voice cracking, "I can do the same to you."

"And I've killed men for looking at me the wrong way. I wont hesitate to kill you."

"You've killed me," she said as if clarifying, "have you ever killed a woman?"

He gripped her harder making her flinch in pain, "I can always make you the first."

"I dare you," she hissed.

He watched as she tried to get up again, but he just shoved her back in the bed, "Don't ever dare me."

He kissed her roughly, hurriedly, forcefully. Her head swarm and her arm was to weak to push him off. Then suddenly he had lifted himself off of her and was walking to the door, "Get your nightgown on and go to sleep," he commanded.

When he came back hours later, whisky heavily on his, he was horrified to so her sleeping on the couch. He would allow no such thing. He staggered over to her and as softly as he could laid her down on his bed. He was tired too, he thought, and he missed his bed. He lifted the covers and laid down next to her, not bothering with the consequences in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

The next few weeks were a blur for Wendy. She was learning the trade of piracy quickly, and to Hooks surprise adeptly. She had also warmed up to him slightly, which he couldn't say aggravated him. He rather liked the girl, but he'd known that for awhile, he couldn't see how anyone could dislike his Wendy.

Wendy was changing, not just inside, but outside as well. Her brown hair had turned sun bleached, her skin a golden brown, and freckles had sprouted over her nose. Her eyes also had changed, though she didn't know. Hook noticed it all, her eyes had not only become happy and determined, but the brown had turned into a golden hue. This was her element, he thought, he had brought her where she belonged and that thought comforted him greatly.

Though kissing her would have comforted him a lot more.

Wendy was breathing hard as Hook's sword came down to meet hers. The clang echoed across the ship, but the crew members hardly looked up any more. The good fun was watching the two interact with each other. It was obvious to all that the attraction between them was mutual, except of course to Wendy, and Hook could only guess. Some of the crew members laughed, while others cursed their captain, but dared not act upon their thoughts.

"Is that all you have for me, Miss Darling?" Hook said giving her an evil grin and thrusting the sword towards her.

"Is that all?" she nearly cried out, "Of course not Hook, I merely will not allow you to receive all that I have," she surprised him with her words and was able to back him into a corner, the swords clanged together and she was inches from his face and whispered, "In more ways than one."

Hook gave a triumphant laugh and pushed her sword away with his metal hand, "Is that so Miss Darling?"

"Cheater!" she said with mock outrage and the swords met. They held them in the air, both swords holding each other. Hook raised one eyebrow and Wendy gave an amused grin, "Amazing."

"What?" he asked.

She moved her sword quickly and knocked his to the floor, "That I can cheat too."

She laughed, and Hook sprung over quickly, his hook crushing against her sword. He pushed until she was against the rail of the ship, her back edging off.

His single eye brow rose again, making her grin reappear. She reached out her hand and pressed one finger to it, "How strange."

"Strange?" he said, not at all flattered.

"Yes," she said softly, "Very strange."

They stared at each other briefly before they were interrupted.

"Captain," Smee said urgently, "We have a small problem. Really insignificant, actually, but you might want to pry yourself away from the girl and attend to it."

Hook spun around, his face set to command.

"Starkey!" he barked and seconds later his first mate was besides him, "Take Miss Darling to my cabin while I sort things out with Smee."

"Aye Aye sir!"

Starkey took hold of Wendy's arm and drug her down t the cabin.

"No need to pull me," she said angrily as they approached the door.

He threw her in the room, following her in what she assumed was intimidating. He pressed her up against a wall and smiled dangerously, his teeth yellowed against his lips.

"Listen," she said sighing, "I understand that you haven't seen a woman in a long time, but really, what do you think your Captain will do when he finds out?"

Starkey shrugged, "I haven't thought that far ahead," his lips made their way towards hers but she pressed a hand to his face and gave an exasperated groan.

"Well, maybe you should. He is Captain Hook after all, I have not told stories of his kindness."

"But you've experienced it," Starkey said pushing her hand aside, "why else would you be living on this here ship at the moment and not dead in the water?"

"I doubt being kidnapped was his way of showing kindness," she rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away from her hip, "Could you concentrate on what I'm saying for one moment?"

He pressed his hand to her throat harshly and she gagged. Her eyes held no fear though, she felt he wouldn't go through with anything. Unfortunately he pulled out a knife and cut the front of her dress. Her eyes suddenly lost the bored look and became enraged. Her knee swept up and landed in his groin, a move Hook had told her to just trust him and use. He bent over and groaned, his grip loosened. She released herself, and holding together her dress, kicked his head.

"You are such scum!" she shouted, "What in God's name were you _thinking_ even trying such a thing?"

"You seem very much like a prude for Hook's whore," he rasped.

Wendy's face drained of all color, but her eyes became tiny slits, her mouth set in an almost invisible line, "His WHAT?!" she cried out and began to pelt Starkey with everything in her reach, "How DARE you, how DARE you say such a thing!" her words became unrecognizable, higher pitched than anything Starkey had heard from a human voice, "I am NOT HIS WHORE!"

The cabin door burst open, and a loud booming voice echoed amongst the whole ship.

"What is going on?"

Wendy paid no mind to Hook's 'Captain Voice' and jumped onto Starkey and began pounding her fists into him, repeatedly hitting him with a blunt object.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Get the damn wench off of me!" Starkey cried trying to disentangle himself from her, and before Hook could reach them, was able to kick her off, sending her five feet across the floor.

Hook made no hesitation and within a few steps he had Starkey's neck in his hands, his hook thrust ender his rib cage.

"What did you do?" he snarled.

Starkey's eyes widened in the realization that he had indeed not given one thought to this moment. Red had dyed the captain's eyes; his face was contorted in pure hatred.

"Captain I-I didn't mean-"

But Hook just thrust his weapon into Starkey's stomach, and then pulled him out the door, "Smee! Take the bastard, see to it he'll standing on the plank when I return!"

With Starkey gone, Hook rushed over to Wendy's side, who was now holding her dress together with one hand, and holding her head with the other.

"Are you alright?" he asked bending down to her.

"Yes," she said with a slightly raspy voice, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her in outrage, "Sorry? For what?"

"I lost," she sighed, "You taught me better than that."

Hook ran his hand through her hair and shook his head, almost laughing, "Wendy Darling, you did wonderful. From what I saw it seemed you had things under control."

She shook her head slightly, Hooks hand hesitating before pet her again.

"I'm so stupid."

"No Miss Darling," he said shaking his head, "I told him to take you, I gave him the chance."

She finally shrugged, "Well it's over now," she gave a weak smile, "What are you going to do to him?"

He helped her stand up and then continued to pet her hair, "So soft," he muttered, and she looked sideways at his hand, confused, "Your hair," he clarified, "It really is."

She gave him a strange look and then cautiously raised her own hand. She felt the curls before she had even rested her hand. It was the strangest texture she had ever felt. A mix of the softest and most delicate curls, his hair was thick, and then mixed in was a coarse feeling, as if his hair was trying to trap her.

"I like yours better," she said giving him a small smile, "Now answer my question."

He shook his head, and then very carefully took hold of her hair in a stronger grip and moved her head closer to his, pulling it up towards his face very gently. She glared at him a moment and then with much harder force than he had, pulled violently on his hair, making him bend down so his lips could meet hers. He smiled, giving off a "ow", but pressed her closer to him.

"I want you to know," she said between kisses, "I'm not the type of girl who would usually do this."

"You've done it before," he growled softly in her ear, and then kissed it.

"_Once_," she said kissing his jaw, "With you."

"All the better," he grinned. He reclaimed her mouth and bit softly on her lip, making her gasped. God, he loved when she gasped. He removed the hand holding up the front of her dress and replaced it with his own, he needed her, more than anything in the world, he needed her.

"No!" she cried suddenly and pushed him away, "Your first mate just called me your whore _five minutes ago_. I can't do this. I wont, not ever again. Not with those words haunting me."

Hook stared angrily after her as she walked away, her arms covering her chest, "I'm sorry," she said, "Honestly I am."

He spun on his heel towards the door. At the threshold he turned his red eyed gaze upon her, "Not as sorry as Starkey is about to be."

"Don't!" she cried as he slammed the door and she heard the fatal click of the lock.

There was a long while before Wendy heard the splash in the water. It was more of a thunk, he had hit the side of the ship before the water. He was too weak to even walk down the plank. She let a sob escape her lips before covering her mouth.

Hook didn't come back to his cabin for a few hours, and when he did he was covered in the stench of whiskey, two more bottles in his hand. Wendy has stayed up waiting, the candle light very dim in the room, shadows playing against each other.

"Proud of yourself?" she asked icily, taking the bottles out of his hand roughly, "Killed a man and drank yourself away. All in a day's work then?"

He grumbled something about her not being his mother and reached for one of the bottles clumsily.

"Oh no you don't," she said pulling it away, "Sit down on the bed," she commanded and when he refused she was able to push him there.

"You don't like me very much do you?" he asked, swirling his words.

"Not at the moment no," she sighed trying to figure out what to do with him.

"Maybe you do like me," he said in a drunkenly thoughtful voice, "You don't want to though, what's wrong with me Miss Darling, too violent for you?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. Taking off his boots first, Hook began to run his hand through her hair.

"Never had a problem with Pan's violence," he growled, "He feeds me to the crocodile and you don't bat an eye lash. I kill the man trying to molest you and its all hell."

"I didn't want you dead," she whispered, doubting he would hear, but even when he was drunk, Hook could hear what no one thought he could.

"You didn't seem to want to help me either," he said, the petting becoming more violent tugs at her hair.

"Stop," she said pushing his hand away.

"Sorry," he said but then began to stroke her head again, gently.

"It was a long time ago Captain," she said sadly, "People change."

"Pan doesn't change. He's still a most vile boy," Hook said with disgust, "He flew over head today. That's why you were in here, keep away from the little monster, but you seem to find the most trouble in safety."

Her eyes widened at his words, "Peter was here?"

"Flying over," Hook said waving his steel around carelessly and then flopping down onto the bed.

"Get up, you can't go to bed like that."

"To hell I can't!"

"Get up, I'm trying to help you."

"No you can help me!"

His outburst left the room quiet, his bloodshot eyes gazing up at the ceiling, and Wendy's own becoming softer.

"Please," her voice wavered, "let me help you."

There was a pause and slowly he sat up, "I can help myself."

She began to unbutton his shirt adding in a motherly tone, "I'm sure you can Captain."

She tried to avert her eyes from his chest and focus more in his sleeves, and for the most part it worked. Had Hook been in fighting form he would have seen when she failed, but he was too busy staring at his hand the was once again petting the hair on her head.

"Don't you get tired of that?" she asked, but not meanly.

"Of what?"

She put her hand on his and gazed up at him, "You'll make my hair dirty."

He nodded slowly and stopped betting her, but kept his hand on her head.

When she saw the leather contraption on his arm she immediately moved to take it off.

"No!" he said almost in a groan, "Get Smee."

"You locked the door, I can take this off much quicker without Smee."

His gave became steady, almost cruel, "Fine. I gave you fair warning."

She began to undue the straps, "Is all this really necessary?"

"If I had my hand it wouldn't be," he muttered trying to lay back down, but Wendy was able to put a hand behind his back and lift him up with effort.

"Could you cooperate?"

"You don't."

"Well its not like you make it easy!" she snapped and then sighed, he was drunk, he wouldn't remember, "Sorry."

The hook came off and Wendy stifled any sound that threatened to come out of her mouth.

It really wasn't _that bad_, she thought, just a stub. The arm itself was strong, still useful. The hand itself was long gone, but Wendy could almost see it attached to him. He was just a man, she thought, the hook is a part of him, but so was the hand. They're one in the same now.

"Hideous," he grumbled, and dragged himself under the covers.

"No," she sighed, "It's really not."

She fixed the blankets around him and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight Miss Darling," he muttered.

"Goodnight Captain," she said, but he was asleep before he could hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

The next day Hook woke up with his head pounding. Yet he was oddly comfortable, and the warmth surrounded him. He groaned, content, he hadn't felt so relaxed since he slept on the couch.

He suddenly became rigid. Couch. Couch. Why wasn't he on the couch?

Suddenly light fled into the room and a fake bright voice greeted him out of his sleep.

"Good morning Captain!"

"Damn you!" he growled, throwing the covers over his head, "Shut the curtains!"

"Not feeling too well Captain?" she asked sweetly, "That's too bad."

He finally sat up, his eyes rimmed red, "Close the curtains!"

She gave him a crooked smile and shut the curtains in a way that made him feel like he hadn't actually won the argument.

"Better Captain?"

He growled, "What am I doing in bed?"

"Sleeping," she answered simply.

"Where did you sleep?"

"Couch," she said waving her hand dismissing the idea, "Do you want me to help you dress again, or shall I call in Smee?"

He paused for a moment before giving her a strange look, "The door is locked."

A sudden smile flashed across her face and then disappeared as quickly as it could, but not quick enough. Hook checked himself and realized the key was missing.

"I didn't leave the ship," she said defensively as his eyes look at her in anger.

Before Hook could reply, Smee was strolling in humming a happy tune, "Good morning Miss Wendy, good morning Captain."

"Smee, please tell your dear Captain I have done nothing wrong with his precious key."

Smee looked uncomfortable but nodded, "Honestly Captain, she did nothing wrong with the key."

"The key is not yours to have!" Hook shouted.

"And I am not yours to take! I have parents! I had a… a…" her face went blank and then filled with worry, "I had something! Smee what did I have back home?"

He shrugged and gave her a worried look.

Her eyebrows met in uncertainty, "I can't remember at the moment…"

Hook's eyes widened, and an evil smile slowly tugged at the corners of his mouth. Neverland was finally working its magic on Wendy's memory. Eventually life on the ship is all she will ever know. He is all she will ever know. The thought of that cheered him up immeasurably and with a laugh that hurt his head, he stepped out of bed.

"Smee, help me with my things! Miss Darling, you may take a walk outside on deck, prepare yourself for a sword fight you'll never forget."

Wendy's eyes widened as Hook's sword blade came crashing down upon hers and knocking it out of her hands.

"Pick it up!" he barked.

He continued to beat her sword from her hand, he eyes becoming more and more focused, but his mind kept repeating her words.

_"I can't do this. I wont, not ever again."_

The words seemed to repeat themselves faster and faster in his head. Over and over her words were like bells, the louder they cried the harder he slammed his sword into hers. He relished the shock expression on her face, the quick moment of humiliation that she had been beat so quickly. His face became hotter, and hers seemed to become confused. He wasn't teaching her any longer, just using her sword for target practice. Killing a man over those words hadn't seemed like enough. He wanted her hurt too, and even if this was all he could bring himself to do, then it was enough.

It hit the deck with a loud clang and Wendy's face was clearly fed up.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded in a low hiss.

He gave her a cold look, "Nothing is wrong with me Miss Darling. This is how the world is. No mercy. If it were a real fight you would be dead by now."

"I assume it would be you that killed me."

He shook his head, "I would not kill you Miss Darling. Pan however would."

"When did Peter come into this?" she asked.

"Peter Pan is nothing more than a spoiled child, hell bent on making people like me miserable for no other reason than that I exist."

He hadn't been prepared to bring the boy into this, but with the anger that still floated inside of him, it was a natural reaction. When angry, blame Pan. When everything goes wrong, blame Pan. When Wendy Darling shrinks away from you, he thought, try to blame Pan. Starkey was dead, and Pan was next. Pan would indeed be next.

Wendy's eyes became round, not with fright, but with mixed emotions he would try to figure out for hours after.

"I think we're done for the day Miss Darling," he said swiftly and walked away, "I have no further use of you at the moment."

It felt to Wendy that Hook had actually hit her in the chest with his sword when he said those last few words.

Wendy sat down on the chair in Hook's cabin that night reading alone. Her nightgown scrunched up at her pale feet, her hair covering her newly freckled face. Behind the curtain of sun bleached hair were her eyes that weren't taking in the words at all. She stared blankly at the page and wondered when the captain would enter.

She didn't have to wait long because soon ha came in with two new bottles of whisky in his hand.

"You're drunk again," she stated flatly when she looked up.

"On the contrary," he said without a hint of intoxication, "I am not drunk. I will be. But at the moment I am very sober."

He sat down at his desk and motioned for her to come over.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously sitting next to him.

"I believe I hurt your feelings today Miss Darling."

Her eyes narrowed, "You could never do such a thing Hook. My feelings are too strong for you."

"I believe I am able to touch your feelings," he said giving himself a satisfied grin, "Unless you are so much a pirate that you no longer have them?"

Her cold stare just made him grin.

"Alright then Miss Darling," he held up the bottle, "Take a drink."

"Of alcohol?"

"Of whisky."

"No!" she said heatedly, "I will not drop down to your level!"

He rolled his eyes, "Drink the damn thing, I don't have time for your old English habits. We are no longer in London Miss Darling, and nobody here is going to judge you."

"I judge myself, I have a conscience."

"This will help to get rid of that. Nasty thing really, nobody needs it," She watched him with a glint of suspicion in her eyes, "Fine then," he shrugged, "If you're too scared…"

With a quick swipe of her hand, the bottle was off the counter and an inch from her mouth. She hesitated a moment, her eyes staring at the bottle as if it were a snake. She exhaled deeply and closing her eyes, took a short sip of the bottle. She choked loudly, her eyes watering in the effort to keep it down.

"Don't sip it girl, take a swig, enjoy the piracy of it all!"

"I don't think I enjoy this part," she wheezed.

Hook laughed loudly, "I do, however. Try again Miss Darling."

She took another longer sip, and the coughing was more violent.

"It goes away," he said laughing harder and taking his own from the extra bottle, "Come now Miss Darling, show me what you're made of."

The anger he had felt early had melted upon seeing her face in hysterical pain. Too see her properly drunk almost made up for her words. He might be able to get a drunken explanation out of her.

"Go on Miss Darling, I've seen the lost boys drink better than you."

"If you haven't noticed Captain, I am not a boy," she said, but her words came out slightly thicker than usual, and Hook grinned. She was easily drunk.

"I have noticed you are indeed not a boy," Hook said with a new note in his voice Wendy thought was a little to close, "The whole crew I might add has noticed you are not a boy."

"Might make the situation a bit awkward," she nodded.

Hook nodded, not sure if he understood what she meant, "Go on Miss Darling, drink up."

Eventually Wendy's head lay in her arms on the desk and a painful groan escaped her lips, "I'm so…stupid. I shouldn't have…drunken that…drink…drinker… ate…"

"How are you feeling Miss Darling?"

"Like you won," she said miserably.

The corner of his mouth twitched. Even drunk she still had a slight amount of insight.

"Indeed. Is there anything you wish to say to me Miss Darling?"

Her hand reached for his own bottle, missing a few times before weakly grabbing onto the top.

"You don't really need more," he said reaching out to take it.

"Don't tell me what I do and do not need," she mumbled, "I'll be the judge of that."

He pulled the bottle from her gasp and moved it behind him.

"I do have something to say actually," she said trying to sit up straight, "You aggravate me James," she nodded in self satisfaction.

"James now is it?" he asked amused, "Well then Wendy how is it that I aggravate you?"

"You," she said waving a hand over at him and then putting her head back in the crook of her arm, "The whole part of you. The dancing and the kissing and the fighting" she hiccupped and her whole body bounced, "I can't handle your mood changes."

He looked at her curiously for a second before realizing he had an actual plan in this, "What of Pan?"

"Peter? He should be here by now," she yawned, "If I was telling the story he would have taken me home. But he is a bit unreliable isn't he? Very actually," she hiccupped again and Hook stifled a laugh, "I don't really know what to thinkg of him any more," she lifted her head, a lard mark on her forehead where her arm had been was forming, "I want to like Peter. You make it difficult."

"Really?"

"I know what you're doing!" she cried and then grabbed her head, "Turning me against him. Leave me alone. Don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't think about me. Forget me."

He leaned back in his chair, "I wish I could," he whispered to himself.

She suddenly became quiet and Hook shook her to make sure she hadn't died.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, "Don't look at you. Don't touch you. Don't think about you. Forget you."

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked softly.

She gazed up at him for a brief second before lying back down on the desk to fall asleep, "I dunno."

He shook his head. He knew how far along he was with his plot now. But he didn't know how far along with Wendy, if anything he was more confused than before. But it doesn't matter! He thought, Wendy's feelings had nothing to do with why she was here. She was here to kidnap Pan! She was here to learn from him, to become a pirate. She was not here to entice him.

It's what she was doing though.

"Miss Darling," he said gently, "Would you like to go to sleep now?"

She nodded, looked at him with large eyes and then hiccupped.

He smiled kindly at her and helped her stand.

"You are a cruel man," she sighed.

"What have I done to you now?"

He helped her lay down in bed, vaguely remembering when she did the same for him. It was what gave him the idea, poor Wendy in her kindness had just provided a plan for the Captain in finding out his progress with the plan. For that he felt a feeling he was hardly ever associated with- guilt.

She nestled her head into the pillow, and closed her eyes when he started to pet her hair.

"Nothing you intended I hope," she yawned and within minutes fell asleep.

When Wendy woke up it was to the sunlight bursting forth into her eyes. She nearly hissed and covered her face in the covers.

"Not pleasant is it Miss Darling?" Hook said with amusement.

"No," she whined, "What did you do to me?"

"First an agreement that next time I wake up with a hang over you will _not _let in the sun."

"Just close the bloody curtains!" she said with venom that didn't belong to her.

He laughed, "The bloody curtains? Honestly, the language of a lady. Now promise that you will never let the sun shine upon my weakened senses when I am in your state."

"Fine!" she relented and the curtains snapped shut.

He sat down next to her and patted her head, "Good girl. Now, how are you feeling?"

"What did you do to me?" she asked weakly, the covers still over her head.

"Nothing except what was needed," he said airily, though his eyes held the guilt in their corners.

She sat up groggily, "Must I always wake up disoriented in your bed?"

He gave a wicked grin, "I prefer it that way. We seem to have a history in this bed."

She ignored the comment, "Why did you trick me?"

"Reverse psychology is every stubborn girl's fall, you were easily tricked. Think of it as another lesson. Work on controlling yourself."

He stood up quickly, "As Captain, no matter what happens I still perform my duties. I expect you to be ready to use your sword in an hour."

"Half hour," she said with her teeth clenched, "I'll be there in half an hour. Unless you aren't prepared?"

He looked at her disheveled hair and determined eyes, his own stubborn eyes meeting hers, "Half hour then," he said coolly and left.

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!! They make my day. I know a lot of hangovers in this chapter, I was so surprised by the quality of the reviews, I'm nervous about the story now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit long, at least from what I usually come out with._


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"Charlie!" Wendy whispered the young crew member, "Charlie come here!"

Charlie turned his head over his shoulder to see Wendy still in her night gown hiding behind a door. He jogged over and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yes Miss Wendy?"

"I need your help," she said, "And I need it quickly."

"Will I get in trouble for this?" he asked cautious.

"Don't worry I'm not escaping," she waved her hand as if the thought was ridiculous, "But no you won't be in trouble."

He nodded his head, "What do you need Miss?"

"Well…"

Hook started to go to his cabin to fetch Wendy when the cabin boy appeared before him, "She said she'll meet you by the mast," he said quickly, not looking Hook in the eye.

"What makes you think that I would listen to a cabin boy such as yourself?" Hook sneered.

"She asked me to tell you…" Charlie said quietly.

"Did she now?"

"Yes sir…"

Hook was enjoying the boy's fear, he was feeding upon it, relishing in the fact that he could still make a member of his crew shake in their boots.

"Why should I believe you?" he growled and started to tap his hook menacingly.

"She asked…"

Hook rolled his eyes in distaste, "She has five minutes before I go in and fetch her myself. If anything goes awry, it will be your neck to swing first."

Charlie nodded, "Yes sir," and ran quickly back to the cabin.

"Smee!" Hook beckoned, and Smee appeared by his side almost immediately.

"Captain?"

"Do you know what Miss Darling is planning?"

"Planning sir?" Smee said genuinely confused.

Hook stayed silent for a moment before replying quietly, "She wouldn't run. She wouldn't do that."

Hook looked out to the water towards the island, lost in thought. She couldn't leave, he thought. He used the excuse of the plan, but it was a very faint thought compared to how much he just needed her here.

She just amuses me, Hook thought angrily, she's a good distraction, that's all.

"Captain," Smee said breathlessly, "She's coming."

Hook spun around looking for her, but missed her entirely at first. Then he saw her.

"Hello Captain!" she replied gaily.

Wendy Darling, daughter of a well respected London family, an English lady, a girl with impeccable manners, was wearing trousers.

Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, a white cotton shirt tucked into her pants. Her boots went up to her knees, clinging to her legs delicately. The whole outfit clung too close, making Hook stare at the way her legs were moving.

"Miss Darling," he purred, "What have we here?"

"The dress was hard to fight in," she said carelessly, "As much as I hated to do it, I really wanted to try them on."

Hook turned his glance to her face, trying very hard to keep it there. He had never found trousers so alluring before, and doubted that if any other girl had been wearing them he still would find them that way.

"What would London say?" Hook asked trying to make light of the subject.

"Oh London will never find out!" Wendy cried, "Especially my family. Its on thing to shame myself in front of pirates with no shame," she gave a playful smile, "But I cannot shame them."

Hook cleared his throat, "Well then. Smee fetch the swords."

While Smee left to get the swords a few pirates walked by. They stopped, backing up, and looked at Wendy.

"Well allo Miss Wendy," one of them said grinning wildly, "Nice outfit."

Wendy wiggled her leg, "It's different I suppose."

"I like it much better than them dresses," another chimed in.

Hook glared at his men, "Back to work!" he barked harshly and they gave Wendy one last fleeting look and left.

"I don't feel comfortable in this," she said almost to herself.

"I might make you wear it more often" Hook said grinning, "though not outside with the men."

She gave him a confused look, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Just then Smee came up, "Here you are Captain!"

"Actually Smee," Hook said casually, "I think I might teach our little pirate something new."

Smee gave Hook a weary look, "Aye Captain," he said sadly.

"Miss Darling, would you care to join me on the island?"

Smee gave the Captain a shocked look, "On _shore?_ Not your cabin?"

Hook smiled widely, "Why would you think such a thing Mr Smee?"

Wendy was too busy thinking about going ashore to hear their words. That much closer to Peter, who would take her home. Or even a fairie! Something to take her back to London.

"Don't get too excited Miss Darling," Hook laughed, "We won't be leaving until dark. Can't have Pan suddenly find you. We're going to play our own game."

"Game?" Wendy asked confused, "What game?"

"Didn't you play games as a child?" Hook said patronizingly, "I'll have to teach you the game then."

"What is it?" she asked, slightly nervous now, but her face showed no emotions.

"You'll see Miss Darling," Hook said as if hinting at something more.

"Are you trying to frighten me Captain?" she asked glaring at him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not Miss Darling, I would never frighten a lady," then looking her over, "But then you're not a lady anymore are you?"

He walked away laughing to himself.

That night Wendy stood on deck, watching the water hit the ship with a delicate force. Her foot tapped the deck impatiently, her mind was so far away that she didn't notice Hook come up from behind and put his arms on either side of her, holding onto the siding.

"You're too close," she said bluntly.

"I find myself to be rather far away from you actually," he said casually and leaned in closer to her.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked softly into her ear.

"I'm not your plaything," she snapped turning around to give him her usual glare. He was not even an inch away from her face.

"But you do amuse me so much," he said simply.

She made a move to push him away but he grabbed her hands.

"Let go," she said.

"Are you going to tell me," he said seriously, "You don't feel anything for me?"

"Just contempt," she said pulling away.

He laughed, "You can feel contempt and still wish to be kissed."

"I want no such thing," she said, her nose in the air now, "Do we not have a small boat to leave on?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I could take you right now," he hissed grabbing her upper arm, "Do you realize this? I can do whatever I please with you, and yet I give you the freedom to act like the prude you think you are."

She stared at the hand that held her arm in a painful grasp, "I know," she said "You can try to do what you like. But you will never get it willingly."

He let go of her arm, "We'll see."

When they started to float away from the ship, only Hook, Wendy and Smee sat in the boat. Smee paddles while Wendy had her back turned to Hook, who was staring at her back intently.

"What are we doing?" Wendy asked without looking at Hook.

"You are going to explore the island," Hook said still watching her, "You will run around, trying not to let me catch you."

"What?" she asked incredulous and turned to look at him.

"Try to find the treasure on the island. I hid it, and you have till sun up to find it. I'll know where you are Miss Darling, so don't try to find Pan. He won't help you anyway if you're dressed like a pirate."

Wendy looked at her clothes in dismay. She had set her own trap.

"So I have to find your hidden treasure? What if Peter has it?"

"Pan doesn't have nearly as much as he thinks he does. If you find it you win."

"What is it I win?" she asked cautiously.

He thought a moment, "Your own room."

"No freedom? No London?"

"You didn't think I would actually take you home? Miss Darling, this is a lesson. Just because you pass doesn't mean you may stop. Of course if you fail," he smiled evilly, "Then I win."

She took a deep breath, "What happens if you win?"

He gave a low chuckle, "I get what you denied me earlier."

She looked away towards the island. A frozen feeling had taken over her stomach, she wondered how long it was till the sun rose.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Hook helped Wendy out of the boat, but her grip was loose, she was pulling out of his hand before he had even grasped it.

"How do I know what the treasure will look like?"

"You'll know," Hook said, he gave her a small push, "Better start looking."

He folded his arms as she cautiously walked away.

"Captain," Smee said slowly, "I don't remember you leaving any treasure around here."

Hook grinned, "She's it."

Wendy wanted to run; she felt that if she ran she would at least accomplish something. That wasn't an option though, seeking treasure took a keen eye, and all she had was the moonlight that seeped between the trees. The smells bombarded her, so many even in the dark. Scents of midnight flowers, the dew beginning to form, the dirt that clung to her shoes, the leaves that brushed her face, they all had a distinct smell. The silence of the island brought out the smells. Her feet crunched against the soil, she knew if anyone was here, they could hear her. She had no reason to be quiet, she thought, but in the back of her mind lay many reasons why it would be safer to.

She had no clue where to start. The trees and plants seemed to mock her, the darkness enveloped her. She seemed to be looking for hours, she had no clue what the treasure even looked like! She looked under leaves, and climbed a few trees, and once nearly fell into an almost invisible river. A fairie had flown by her and gave her a moment of light, and then sending her back into darkness. She was certain a lost boy or an Indian would appear soon, but she was very much alone.

Or she thought.

"Miss Darling," Hook said, his teeth white against the night, "How goes the search?"

"Fine," she said stiffly, "What do you want?"

"Just to see how you're doing. Would you like a clue to where the treasure is?"

"I don't need one; I think I've almost found it."

"Really?" he said amused, "I doubt it. I am willing to give you a clue, the sun gets closer every moment."

She flinched, "I still have time."

"Am I that repulsive to you?" he sighed.

"No," she shook her head, "But I can't allow myself to be near you."

She walked away from him, still searching the darkness.

"It's closer than you think," he called, "It's the best treasure in my possession."

She continued walking hoping to find something, anything at all. Neverland was full of adventures, how hard was it to find a simple treasure chest?

The roar of running water filled her ears and she began to move faster. It wasn't much, but it was something to go on. She tripped a lot, even with the pants on, and hit her face against the branch, but found the waterfall.

She was right next to the ledge where the water fell, one more step and she would have fallen into the water and down with the rocks.

The water seemed to have thousands of glittering diamonds sparkling up and giving off silver light. It was completely breath taking; the water's light seemed to sing to her. The water flowed so smoothly, almost as if it were too pure to flow any other way. The glowing shine that was emitted bathed the ground around it in a almost heavenly light. If this wasn't the treasure, she didn't know what it could be.

"It's interesting you should come to this spot."

Wendy turned around to see Hook standing a few feet behind her. She gave him a wide smile in triumph.

"I found the treasure."

Hook took a few steps foreword and looked up at the sky, "Did you now?"

She pointed to the water, "This right?"

He shook his head and gave a soft laugh, "No, it's not."

Shepaused for a moment as if confused, and then gave him a furious look, "So that's it then?" she turned towards the sky which was becoming a faint pink, "I lost?"

He took a few more steps closer and examined the water, "I used to come here before Pan started to aggravate me as much as he does. When I first came to Neverland I found this waterfall, I used to think there was nothing more beautiful than this," he looked at her, "I don't think that now."

She stood silent, watching as the sun fell slowly onto Neverland, his voice was calming, and against her better judgment she felt herself relax.

"Where is the treasure?" she asked.

He came up to her now, tenderness like she had never seen before clouded his eyes.

"You are Wendy. You're my treasure."

She caught her breath as he leaned down and very gently kissed her lips, just as the sun washed over them.

He pulled back soon after, she had thought when this moment came he would take advantage of it. But now she stood there, entranced by his very presence, and the kiss he had given to her was so swift and gentle she couldn't remember if it had actually happened or if she imagined it. All she knew was that whatever it was had made her chest feel tight and her face tingle. She stared up into Hook's eyes, she could almost see herself falling into them, a small part in her head cried out for her to run, but she stood there, looking into his face.

"I'm not an inanimate object to be owned," she said in a whisper, still under his spell, though not completely, she was still Wendy after all.

He gave a soft smile, "You're my treasure in a way that nothing else is. I don't claim to own you Wendy; you are more than any piece of gold. You are not a prize, but something very dear, very precious, and _no one_ can steal that away from me."

He was taking a big risk by saying this, he knew that. To say what he felt was not something he was accustomed to, he did not feel safe in uttering any of any of this. He hadn't planned on speaking in this way. But with the waterfall and Wendy… it had just fallen from his lips. She may not feel the same way, but now she knew. She knew, and he waited for her response.

Before she could even answer though, a triumphant laugh sounded from the skies, echoing among them.

"We meet again Hook!"

Peter Pan fell from the sky and landed lightly on his feet.

"Pan," Hook said exhausted, and then realizing who he had just spoken to shoved Wendy behind him, "What do you want?"

"You're on my land," Peter said spinning his knife around in his hand.

"You come aboard my ship, I think I am free to roam the island with my crew," Hook said trying to stall.

"I come aboard your ship to fight," Peter said playfully and then giving a dark smile Wendy had never seen before, "I expect you came here for the same?"

"Alright Pan," Hook said taking out his sword, "Do your worst."

Wendy gasped, horrified about what she would see.

"Run girl," Hook said in a low whisper, "Get back to Smee!"

Hook thrust his sword at Peter whonlocked the blow with ease. Wendy stood, her eyes wide, trying to think of what she could possibly do. She didn't want to see either one of them hurt, and yet she found herself hoping the Peter would go away so nothing would have to happen.

Peter's sword swiped Hooks shoulder which caused him to give off spurts of cuss words.

"Not in front of the children Hook," Peter laughed.

Hook was able to swipe Peter's ankle as he soared up in the air, Peter gave a cry of pain and looked hatefully at him.

"Does the child need help?" Hook asked in a menacing tone.

Peter began to dive bomb Hook, and gave off a sound of a crowing rooster she had once found so inspiring. Peter was the same Peter, but Wendy was no longer the same. She didn't even recognize herself when she picked up a rock the size of her fist and threw it at Peter, hoping to knock him out of the way so Hook could run. It hit Peter right on the side of the head and he fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" she gasped and began to run to him.

Hook however held up his hand, "He's fine," he said looking at the boy who lay on his back moaning in pain.

"I could kill you now boy," Hook said in a low breath.

Peter stood up shakily, a small amount of blood coming from his head, "A scratch," he said as tears brimmed.

Peter was quick. In just a second he was able to pull out a knife and run it into Wendy's stomach. When she cried out in pain Peter gave a puzzled look, "Do I know you?"

Hook ran to her side and with a quick swiping cut Peter across the chest, "Get out!" he barked, "Leave!"

Peter, battered and bloody, stumbled back a few steps and put his hand to his chest. It wasn't deep, but to a boy like Peter it felt fatal.

"I'll get you Hook," he whispered, "You and your new friend."

He flew away with effort, not turning to look at who his mother had become.

"Wendy," worry covered Hook's words thickly, "I'm going to pick you up, please don't fall asleep. It's going to hurt, but do not fall asleep."

"It already hurts," she tried to whisper, the pain was searing. Peter couldn't have done this, she thought, he didn't mean to. He didn't know who she was.

Hook picked her up gently, but she still gave a cry of pain.

"I know," he whispered as he began to run, "You'll be better soon. Don't worry. You'll be alright."

She looked up at his face, so strong, and yet fear had taken up every inch. He was going to help her, she thought, he could make this pain go away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, but she doubted he heard her.

"He didn't get her too bad the puncture isn't deep," Hook said in a tight voice and she realized he must be talking to Smee, "We have to hurry though, we must to get back to the ship."

Wendy's eyes began to close, she could just sleep through the pain… it will all be better when she wakes up.

"You're going to be fine Wendy," Hook whispered, "I won't let you hurt any more. I'm going to make it better."

His face was the last thing she remembered before she closed her eyes.

_More coming soon! Hope you all like it, I did some pretty big edits to this chapter and I think it came out alright. I was excited to have Peter make his first official appearance, even if it was a bad one. Thanks so much for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Peter Pan flew down to the floor of Neverland artfully, even injured. His new fairie waiting on a leaf for him her name wasn't Tinkerbell, but he insisted on calling her that, and she was so taken by him she soon began to believe it was her own name. He kneeled on the ground holding his chest in pain, and his ankle seeping small amounts of blood. The little fairie flew around him nervously and he waved her away.

"I'm fine Tink, I'm fine."

He really was. It was nothing deep, he had received much worse. He was more worried about how close Hook had gotten to his hideout. If there was one thing Peter didn't like, it was Hook, but for Hook to be so close to his lost boys, that was something that he hated. Peter would protect his lost boys till the death, and if Hook came in the way between their safety, Peter would stop that. To Peter, Hook's very presence was danger. He was an adult, and to put him in good light might make the lost boys feel the need to grow up, and that's exactly what Peter was protecting them from. They couldn't grow up, to do so was a fate worse than death.

Then there was the new pirate. A girl, that in itself was strange, Peter thought. He didn't mean to hurt her like he did, but something in him felt betrayed when the rock hit his head. She looked so familiar, he felt a horrible surge of jealousy that she was with Hook.

Of course these feelings didn't last long, before Peter could renew his vow of revenge on the two pirates, the whole thing had been forgotten. He heard a lost boy call and flew off to play whatever game the lost boys had planned. He could think about revenge later, his life was long ahead of him, he had plenty of time.

**888**

Hook stayed very close to Wendy, he had been a pirate long enough to be able to heal Wendy himself, with very little help to the now useless doctor aboard the ship. When she had closed her eyes back on the boat, Hook was sure he had lost her. He had lost what mattered most to him because of Peter, and he vowed that Pan would not live long enough to find out if his handiwork proved fatal. But she was breathing; her eyes had fluttered open for a moment and then back shut. When she opened her eyes it was as if the weight had been lifted of his heart and he could finally breathe again.

Until now. The moment he was sure she was better; Hook realized what he had said to her, he had let his feelings be known to a girl he was sure cared nothing for him! A girl, he might add, wanted nothing more than to be off his ship. Though he couldn't allow that, for one she was still too weak to leave, and another, he couldn't bear to watch her walk away, and also, and what he told himself should be most important, his men would think him weak, he had at least given her the small room connected to his. A bed was placed inside, the window had the boards taken off, the dust was swept away, and it was entirely livable now. He even put a rug over the trapped door. She was still knocked out when some of his men gently carried her to her new room, with his supervision. Smee would watch her when he attended to his mandatory Captain duties, but the moment she began to speak, he would not set another foot in that room, not one foot.

And he was true to his word.

When Wendy woke up only a day later, she saw the Captain in the corner, his back leaning against the wall, his blue eyes watching her intently.

"Where am I?" she asked, wincing in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Don't do that," he said crossly, "You'll make it worse. You are in your new room, and thanks to your precious Pan, you are very much an invalid for the upcoming days."

Wendy shook her head, "He didn't know."

Hook rolled his eyes, "He's just a child, I know."

He began to leave when Wendy felt a slight nagging feeling, and an awkward feeling crept into her chest.

"Captain," she said quickly, "On the island-"

"I have many things to attend to Miss Darling," he cut her off, "If you need anything, Smee is just a bell ring away," he pointed to a bell on a wooden nightstand next to her, a book sitting under it, "Good day Madam."

Wendy never once rang the bell, as she found it needy and childish. She felt fine for the most part, and even if she did need something, Smee came in every few hours to check up on her. He was nice to talk to, and often stayed with her while she told stories she had told her brothers before. He really was a kind man, she wondered how he came to be on such a pirate ship, let alone in Neverland. When she asked him he coughed nervously a few times.

"Everyone on this ship is afraid of something Miss Wendy," he said quietly, "Some of the men are running from their old lives. Some are running from death. I can tell you one thing though Miss, Neverland only postpones those things. Eventually we all stop running."

She wondered what Hook was running from, but didn't think it wise to ask.

Two days of staying put and Wendy was finally tired of it. She had to know what Hook meant at the waterfall, and if he going to ignore her here, then she was going to go find him. She slipped into her dress after taking a bath, her hair still wet and sticking to her shoulders, and walked out of the thin door. She was slow on her feet, but she was able to walk without too much difficulty. It was nothing but a knife wound, the pirates on this ship had received far worse. She could handle whatever she was given, and the wound was just one of the many things.

She walked through what had been the cabin she shared with Hook, and wondered if he had replaced anything he had taken out to hide from her. She felt herself space out a moment as she walked on deck, and glanced at the sunlight. She didn't hear anyone calling her name, she just felt her knees weaken and gently sat down on the deck, just for a moment, she told herself, I'll get back up in a moment.

"Miss Darling, exactly what are you doing?" Hook said standing over her.

She looked up, the sun glancing off her face, "Oh," she started to pull herself back up and grimaced in pain. She closed her eyes but continued to stand, holding on to the pole of the main mast so stand up.

"Wendy," Hook whispered so only she could hear, not romantically, but more urgent, "Why are you here?"

"Well I remember something about you kidnapping me…"

"Don't get smart with me," he snapped, then clarified, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine," she waved him away and ignored the question, "I feel better."

"You are a foolish girl," Hook hissed, "What make's you think you can decide when you're feeling better? No one gave you permission to leave that cabin!"

"I had to speak to you," she said trying not to sound weak at all, and was able to glare at him, but the pain tugged at the corner of her eyes.

He exhaled loudly, "Damn you," and quickly picked her up in his arms, making her give off a shocked noise.

"I can walk!"

"Hush girl," he rolled his eyes, "You can't do anything at the moment, I forbid you to even think, because when you think you pull a stunt like this."

She sighed angrily and tried to shift her weight as he walked with her.

"Owch," she hissed at herself, hoping he didn't hear her, no weaknesses.

He paused, "Try this," he was able to throw her up a little and she gave out a cry of pain, but felt much more comfortable afterwards, even with her head cradled against his chest, though her cheeks now burned with embarrassment.

He laid her back down on the bed that was slowly becoming her new home.

"Blast this dress," he cursed, "I can't check the wound."

"It's honestly fine," she insisted.

He raised his hook and quickly sliced her dress open where the stabbing was, Wendy giving a shocked gasp.

"Do control what lady like emotions you have left Miss Darling," he responded and opened the dress more, "I could be taking off the whole thing, but I believe I'm being kind."

He checked the bandage and the wound and shook his head, "You could have been out by tomorrow if you had stayed put, but you always need to make things more difficult. You reopened it."

"Well maybe if you would just talk to me-"

"Don't blame your foolishness on me," he snapped, "I've left you alone to your peace, and you throw accusations at me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you!" she yelled and silence followed her words.

He stared at where her new bandages her, not looking into her face at all, "We don't need to talk."

"Fine," she snapped, "Get out."

He finally glanced at her face. She had turned it away from him; her anger had caused tears to fill her eyes, something she felt ashamed of, which only made her eyes sting more.

"You cry now?" he demanded, "You're kidnapped, taken by mermaids, stabbed by a knife, and yet you don't cry until I refuse to speak to you?"

"No!" she shouted, "I'm not!"

"Then what are you doing, my beauty?" he said softly.

"It hurts!" she said through tears, "The knife. It hurts!"

He put his hand on the wound and gave her a sad look, "You don't want to talk about what happened, trust me."

She looked at him and he realized she hadn't been crying nearly as hard as he had thought. No more than a few angry tears, but the real anger was not washed away, "Then why say them? To confuse the strange girl aboard your ship? Just leave me alone then, I'm tired of being your amusing plaything."

"Dammit Wendy," he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers quickly. She froze, she hadn't expected this, and yet she felt like she had wanted it.

"See what you do to me?" he growled, "It takes so much to control my emotions with you, you're different from anything I've ever wanted before. You don't even care."

"I don't…know what to think," She admitted, "I shouldn't… I can't… I don't…know."

He eyed her carefully, "I'm Captain James Hook," he said coldly, "A pirate. Not something you would want to like."

"You're right," she said quietly, and he raised his eyebrow, "I shouldn't like a pirate, not the way I do. You've hurt people, you kidnapped me. I don't understand it anymore, I shouldn't feel the way I do for you. But I do. You annoy me, you push me to the edge, and you anger me! But I still…"

His mouth twitched, "You say such _flattering _things Miss Darling, do you expect me to feel touched?"

She felt something loosen inside her, "I did not intend to flatter you Captain. You may take it how you want; I just said what I felt."

He met her stare and then very slowly smiled.

"Well then," he said taking her hand, "I would love for you to join me for dinner once you are well enough."

He kissed her palm and then with just his eyes looking up at her, her wrist. Her eyes widened slightly, but they stayed connected to Hook's. He continued down her arm until he came to the bend of her elbow, and kissed the tender skin gently.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He leaned over her and putting his hand behind her head smiled and whispered, "This," and then kissed her softly.

It was careful at first, but when Wendy kissed him back it began to be more urgent. He pressed himself against her and she took a sharp intake of breath from the pain in her wound.

"Sorry," he said standing up, "I forgot myself."

"Its… fine."

He nodded, "I must get back. Please do not strain yourself, I'm rather looking forward to dinner," he kissed her hand and left quickly, leaving her to watch as he closed the door.

_I'm sorry if I made anyone feel like I was forcing a horrible Peter upon you!!! I really wasn't, I mean, honestly, Peter isn't my favorite, but I would never try to make him the evil one, and I added the beginning in to show he really wasn't bad, its just what he felt he had to do. Anyway, I'll add more soon!!! AP tests must be tackled with a horrible angry force!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Wendy sat on the floor in front of one of Hook's bookcases, a simple dress on with the bottom spread out around her. She would pick out a book and feel the cover, reading the title and then put it back gently, continuing to search through the shelves.

"Feeling better?" Hook asked when he stepped in his cabin.

"Much," she said still distracted.

He watched her continue what she was doing for a few seconds and then walked over to her.

"Exactly what are you doing?"

"Looking," she said simply.

"Haven't you looked at my bookcase enough already?"

"It's fascinating to me," she said looking at him now, a small smile playing around her lips.

"You'll have to tell me the types of books you like over dinner tonight."

Her stomach clenched in nervousness, "Tonight," she repeated and nodded, then turned back to the book shelf.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for Miss Darling?"

"No," she said taking out a book, "Just browsing. Is there something you needed Captain?"

He smirked, "I can't come into my own cabin any more?"

She shook her head, "What are you here for?"

He seemed slightly offended and defensive at the same time and gave her a small glare, "I don't need to be outside all day."

She laughed, "Fine then, don't tell me," she stood up, the pain in her side dull now, "I'm going outside."

She started to walk past him when he took a step in front of her and gave a seductive smile.

"Ah," she said understanding, "I know why you're here."

He gave a low laugh, "Just making sure you're coming to dinner."

"Where else would I go?" she asked somewhat annoyed, "Now let me pass."

Hook laughed, "As you wish," he said slowly stepping aside.

She gave him a haughty look and opened the door. Sunshine flooded around her and she could feel the heat soak into her skin. Some of the men were cheering and shouting by the mast and her confusion spiked as she started to walk over.

"Hold on," Hook said touching her shoulder, "You'll get a better view with me anyway."

"What's going on?"

"They're going to race up the rigging," Hook said walking forward, "The men are taking bets."

The crew saw him coming and split up so he could stand in the middle. Wendy had tried to fade into the background with the other men, but Hook looked over his shoulder and motioned her to him. At first she stood still, trying to see if he would give up, but he just rolled his eyes, and one of the crew members pushed her forward. She stumbled, but righted herself and set a quick glare at the man. He smiled and shrugged.

"Miss Darling," Hook said calmly, "If you're done flirting with my crew, would you mind joining me?"

"I was not flirting," she said indignantly, but stood besides him.

Charlie and another pirate grabbed the ropes and gave good natured glares at the crowd. Wendy wanted to laugh at Charlie, he was obviously trying to be a tough pirate like the others, but he was one of the youngest on the ship, late teens, and so see his face, still young, among a see of scowling men, was rather comical to her.

Charlie looked over his shoulder one last time before grabbing onto the ropes and saw Wendy in the middle of the crowd with Hook. She would give the captain a sideways glance every few seconds and then look around the ship before repeating. When she started to look around the Captain would glance down at her and smile, a possessive look covering his eyes. So that's how it is, Charlie thought, and a sudden need to prove himself welled up inside him. Charlie grabbed the rigging and then the gunshot went off he started climbing as if his life depended on it.

Below Wendy was entranced with what was going on.

"This is brilliant!" she said excited, "Look at Charlie!"

Hook watched only Wendy as she smiled with the other men, cheering them on.

"It's something that every pirate takes part of in their career," Hook said.

"Did you?" Wendy asked turning towards him.

Hook gave a sheepish sort of smile and quickly replaced it with a dignified expression, "It's a tradition."

"I want to try," Wendy said suddenly.

Hook gave a short laugh, "Not until you're fully healed. Then we'll talk about it."

"You don't think I can't do it?" she asked smiling.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Hook said as the two pirates started down the ropes, "You're going to do it no matter what."

She tilted her chin, "Exactly."

He tried to hide a grin, "It's almost over."

Charlie slammed his feet onto the deck. Cheers rose from some men, groans and shouts of anger from another.

"I knew he would win," Wendy said confidently.

Hook shifted his weight, no longer interested, "I have to get them back in order," he said exhaling, "I'll find you later. Don't forget about tonight."

She nodded and started to walk away as Hook began to bark orders. She rarely felt the need to watch him yell at his men, she was fully aware of his temper; she did not need to see him pretend it was flaring when he yelled at his crew. He loved a good show, or at least he loved to frighten his men. He loved to frighten anyone really, but his men took it like a crew should. Their Captain should be fearsome, never weak. To them Hook was never weak, and he intended to let the world know that.

As she walked to the bow she heard someone call her name.

"Hello Charlie," Wendy smiled, "You did very well just now."

"Nothing to it," he said grinning widely, "Did you enjoy watching?"

She nodded, "Yes I did. I kept imagining what it would be like to do that."

He grinned, "I could teach you."

"Really," she said getting excited and then stopped, "Yes well, your Captain said that-"

"Ah, so you've decided to listen to our mighty Captain," Charlie grinned, "Welcome aboard the _Jolly Roger_."

"No," she corrected, "he just happens to be right."

"It's why you stay on the ship then," Charlie said watching her, "He gives you so much freedom here and you've never tried to run."

"Don't tell me he _hasn't_ told the crew to watch and make sure I don't escape," she said in mock shock causing Charlie to blush, "Besides I can't swim."

"Not very many pirates can," Charlie said shrugging, and then jumped slightly when Hook's voice rumbled.

"Boy!" Hook's voice bellowed some fifty feet away, "You think because you won a little game you are excused from your duties? Get back to work!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Charlie shouted and then winked at Wendy, "Another time then Miss Wendy," and ran off.

Hook walked up slowly to Wendy, eying the boy, "He's trouble that one," he said nodding at the retreating form, "He likes you too much."

Wendy shook her head, "He's just lonely," she sighed, "The others don't care for him too much since he's one of the youngest."

"And you would know this how?" Hook said amused.

"I live on this ship," Wendy said as if it was obvious.

Hook grinned deviously, "So would you call the ship your home then?"

"Just because I live here doesn't mean its home. Home isn't always where you live."

He watched her silently for a few moments, "Where is home for you then?"

She sighed, "I don't know," she shrugged and then gave a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, "Don't worry about such things, I'm here aren't I? That's what's important for you, isn't it?"

Her tone had a sharp edge to it by the end and he wondered where he went wrong.

"Yes," he said deciding on the answer, "It is important to me."

She didn't have time to respond when he started walking away quickly.

Wendy looked at herself in the mirror in her small cabin and looked herself over, still displeased. Her hair was pulled back like it had been in London, a tight bun, but her face was too tanned now, freckles lined the bridge of her nose, and the lovely dress Hook had given her for tonight showed too much of her shoulders. It really was a nice dress, she could admit that, but she felt a little too exposed, and kept moving the sleeves up. It was a dark blue silk, too fancy for anything Wendy would ever dream of going to. It seemed to be the color of the water they sailed on, and she wondered what that meant.

A knock on the door, and her neck snapped towards the noise.

"Who is it?" she asked cautiously.

The door opened and Hook carefully let himself in.

"Who is it and Come in are two very different sentences, Captain."

He didn't even hear her. His eyes looked her over, a small smile taking hold of his lips, "Almost perfect," he breathed and then in one movement spun her around and pulled out her bun, "Perfect," he whispered in her ear as they stared into the mirror.

"My hair!" she protested.

"Stop trying to insist on putting your hair up," he said rolling his eyes and then pulling down her sleeves a little more, only for Wendy to pull them back up. He ran his hand through her hair a few times, letting the waves fall around her shoulders, "I like it much better like this."

"Because I live for your opinion," Wendy said a little shakily, trying to be sarcastic, but much too aware of Hook to manage it correctly.

He laughed, "Good to know. Come now Miss Darling, our meal waits."

He took her hand in his, and once again she marveled at how different they two were. Her hand had become rougher since returning to Neverland, but Hook's single hand had a permanent leather feeling she rather liked.

He led her out from his cabin, and led her to the main deck where a table with white cloth and candles surrounding them waited.

"Oh my…" Wendy said looking at the

"I thought you might like to eat with the stars," Hook said pulling her chair out for her.

She could only nod as she looked around her. It was so peaceful, and the night air seemed to hold her comfortably so she wouldn't freeze. It was as if Hook had chosen the perfect night.

"Tell me Miss Darling," Hook said as he poured the wine Wendy still debated drinking, "What was your life like in London?"

Wendy blinked, London. She had tried so hard not to think of it, she knew much of what had happened there was being forgotten and she did not want to dwell on the thought.

"I received my education," she said slowly, "My brothers are too now. My parents wanted nothing more than for me to be married, and I wanted nothing more than…to find out what I wanted," she gave a small laugh, "Rather boring life actually."

"Except for when you came to Neverland."

She gave him a steady look, "Yes. Then I came here."

"How is your side?" he asked.

"Fine," her hand brushed it for a moment, "It was nothing."

"Nothing," Hook scoffed, "We are to repeat this conversation? Peter is no innocent Miss Darling. Neverland does not create innocence."

"Neverland is the face of innocence!" Wendy nearly said in anger.

"Look what it's done to Pan," Hook said roughly, "A boy who cut off my hand! A boy who stabbed you, who keeps others from growing up! Look what it has done to me," he said the anger now reaching his eyes but then very gently added, "And you."

She stayed silent as he walked over to her slowly. He turned her chair carefully so that she faced him, looking him in his clear blue eyes.

"Pan hurt you deliberately. He cut off my hand," he pressed the hook to her cheek but she continued to keep eye contact, "He takes children away from their lives. He is selfish and conceited, yet you stick up for him. He may seem like a child, but do children act as violent and full of such hatred as he has Miss Darling?"

"You are the one full of hatred Captain," she whispered.

"I dislike the boy very much," he agreed, "More so when he hurt you. But I feel great pity for him. He is one to be pitied don't you agree? You must understand, he is not what you would call innocent at all. Not at all."

He continued to keep eye contact with her as he trailed his hook very carefully down her jaw line, down her neck, to her collar bone and let it rest there.

"I… he… no," she said the last word as if desperate to keep her last grasp on the Peter she had thought she knew.

"I will never," Hook said slowly with regret, "Be able to hold your cheek in this hand. Never to feel you," he moved the hook to the base of her neck, "to hold you."

He looked sadly at her and then went back to his seat, "Or eat my food correctly," he said in a lighter tone as the meal was set down on the table.

They ate in silence, Wendy's face troubled. He had finally gotten to her, and he tried to hide his smile.

Finally she put down her fork loudly and pulled out her chair, "Why did you have to ruin a nice dinner?" she turned around on her heel and walked quickly back to the cabin.

Smee appeared next to Hook, his face confused, "What did you do now Captain?"

Hook began to laugh, his eyes full of amusement, "Exactly what I planned."

_Sorry it's taken so long! With AP testing, it was quickly followed by a killer cold so it took me awhile to finish this piece. I think it was kinda calm because of how sick I was and couldn't muster the energy for action even in writing, but there will be some coming soon! R&R if you can, thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Captain," Smee said somewhat unsure, "Why would you anger her? I thought you wanted the dinner to go nicely," it was not like Smee to question the Captain, but Hook smiled, not at all perturbed.

"She is not angry at me," Hook replied calmly, "She might think so. Its Pan she's really mad at. The seed of doubt has sprouted in our dear Wendy's mind."

Smee looked taken aback, "You're still going through with the plan?"

"Yes Smee," Hook said somewhat annoyed, "Pan's attack was merely a setback. I can work around it Smee, I'm Captain James Hook."

He stood up proudly and began to walk back to his cabin when Charlie ran up to him, fear and excitement on his face.

"Captain, another ship has been spotted!"

"In the dark," Hook said under his breath then in a bark, "Smee fetch me my telescope!"

Charlie seemed to be dancing nervously and Hook soon became annoyed with the tapping, "Knock off that infernal noise!"

Smee came back quickly, "Here you go Captain."

The Captain looked through and cursed, "Why didn't we see them earlier?"

"It was hiding behind the island," Charlie said.

Hook gave him a withering look and then began to shout orders, "Douse the lights!"

"Ain't we gonna fight?" someone asked.

"Do you want to fight during the night?" Hook snapped, "I said douse the lights!"

The crew scrambled, every candle dying upon one breath.

Wendy, who had heard the noise had quietly left the cabins and was standing next to Smee.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"There's another ship," Smee said quietly, "Captain wants light out, we're not going to fight in the dark."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"You can help," Hook's voice said in a raspy tone, "By going back into the cabin and staying there until I say otherwise."

Hook had grabbed her upper arm and began walking with her, his large hurried steps over taking her own. When they reached the cabin he pulled her inside, then hurriedly blew out the few candles.

"Ow," Wendy muttered holding her upper arm, very much aware of the marks it would leave.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty Miss Darling, it had to be done," Hook began shifting through drawers, and then said in an agitated voice, "Change into that blasted cabin boy outfit you have. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left and Wendy dressed quickly, but not as fast as needed, Hook came in just as she was pulling her shirt on.

"I can't see a damn thing Miss Darling, don't cry out like that again," he walked up to her and began spinning her in circles, though it felt more like shoves.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"These," Hook fitted her with a holster, putting a sword in and a pistol, "Are for emergencies, I do not expect you to leave this cabin," then giving her a knife, "Put that in your boot if the time comes. Do not leave your cabin until I say you may. This is not for me to control you Miss Darling, this is so I may have peace of mind knowing I have one less thing to worry about. I must focus on the task at hand, and you have always been a wonderful distraction."

"I could help," she said defensively.

"Again," he said exasperated, "I don't need to worry about anything more. Stay put. These are other pirates, they will hurt you in ways you can't imagine."

"Other pirates?" she asked confused.

"We can't fight lost children and unskilled water creatures all the time. The Indians may be a bit more fun, but there are a few other pirate ships out there waiting to be destroyed."

He grabbed her chin and had her look at him, though she could hardly see anything.

"Captain-"

"Do. Not. Leave," he said forcefully and then quickly kissed her lips, "Understand?"

"Yes," she said in a smaller voice, and then clearing her voice, "Fine. If I must."

She didn't see his smile, "You must."

Then with one more chaste kiss, he left the cabin, locking it as he used to.

Hook was up all night, and into the early morning. His eyes began to stain themselves red, but his mind was alert. As the sun began to bleach his ship he worked furiously on a plan.

"Unless they turn towards us," Captain said in a rushed voice to Smee, "We will do nothing."

"_Nothing?_" Smee asked incredulous.

"We haven't been to port Smee! We are ill prepared! You think I'm going to engage in a battle with a ship more likely supplied than my own?"

"We could still defeat them Captain," Smee said realizing he might have a voice with the Captain, "We've taken bigger with less."

Hook nodded, "We will wait to see if it turns towards us," Hook said in a low voice, "Then we will attack with brute force. Trust me Smee, it will turn."

The anticipation on the ship was high, nervous glances were traded like gold, the whole crew was holding their breath.

And then the other ship turned towards them.

Hook spun on his heel to address the crew.

"Men, today we fight our battle. This is just one small battle in the long war we fight. Not against Neverland, but for ourselves, to show everyone on, near, or in hearing distance of this damned island that we are the best! We are not to be outdone today, we are not to be defeated. If we loose, if the other ship doesn't kill you, I will. But we will not loose. If you are half as good as I know you are, then we shall surely win. You will not be half as good, you will be _better_ than you have ever been. This is for us lads, we fight for out freedom. We fight for our pride. God dammit, we fight for our lives!"

The crew shouted their approval, this was Hook's moment, he was in his element when he could sound off his speeches. The cheering soared, and was heard on the island, Neverland's creatures slowly beginning to realize the battle at hand.

"Get going! Do not fail the _Jolly Roger_, do not fail your crew, and do not, _do not_, fail me."

Chants began to rise as they worked, and Wendy woke up to the words vibrating in her ears.

"Hook! Hook! Hook!"

Wendy ran to the door and shook the handle, only to find it still locked.

"Blast!" she muttered, and then wondered how many times she had heard the Captain say the same thing. If her family could see her now, she knew her mother would faint.

"Hook! Hook! Hook!"

She walked around the cabin in circles, she couldn't take this. How could he expect her to just stand around while everyone else prepared to fight! She could fight! Her side twitched as if begging her to reconsider, but she knew she could fight. Hook knew she could fight, he's the one who taught her, so why could she?

Somewhere deep in her thoughts a voice whispered to Wendy.

_He's worried about you._

"Worried about me," she scoffed, "Worried about his bloody plan more like it," but as if she had been trying to prove her subconscious right, she briefly touched her lips. Then quickly put her hand back down, "No. Don't think like that."

"Hook! Hook! Hook!"

"Do they ever shut up!" Wendy cried out, and then fell into her chair. She was tired, the worry had grabbed her even in sleep, and now she was talking like an "uncultured fool" and John would put it. Bloody? Blast? Her father would die.

It made her smile. She was no longer the well bred Londoner, she was Red Handed Jill, pirate.

"Hook! Hook! Hook!"

"If I could shut them up I would," Hook growled, but was secretly pleased at the chants. The attention is what made him thrive.

Soon the ships were close enough that he could see the other's flag. He glanced up at his own skull and cross bones, pride consuming him.

"Get ready men!"

They were next to each other now.

"Canons!" Hook called and the others waved to signal they were loaded, "Aim. Fire!"

The sounds went off and all of Neverland heard the crushing sounds of the first breath of battle.

Wendy who had been standing fell to the floor of the cabin from the shaking. She had been caught off guard, and for reasons unknown, she began to laugh.

The pirates tension fell off them in a wave, this is what they lived for. Fighting had not been bred into most of them, but it would always be apart of them, and as ropes swung to each other's ships and swords clashed, they knew they were here for no other reason than that it was where they belonged.

Hook stood above his men. He would join the fight soon. For now he watched, looking at how the other crew fought, what their tactics were. He already knew their captain would not come to his ship, and he wouldn't go to theirs. It wasn't done, not until the battle was lost and the Captain stepped on the losing ship to plunder and to decide if they lived or died. Hook didn't like other ships to live.

He pulled out his sword and dove in.

Wendy had her hair pulled back into a low pony tail, her boots were scuffed, and she preferred it that way. She looked ready for a fight but wasn't expecting one. When her door began to shake, her head snapped up. She pulled out the revolver and held it in her hand, letting the gun feel comfortable in her hand. The door began to be shot with whatever the other man had, and then suddenly a loud bang, and the door fell.

The man standing there threw his gun to the floor and laughed, "Looks like the cap'n has a lil girlie friend waiting his return. Wanna be my lil friend?" he said through yellow teeth and began to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me," she cautioned and lifted her pistol.

"You gonna shoot me girlie?" he asked, daring her with his words, "You would'n dare."

The shot went off and to Wendy's horror, blood welled up around his chest as his eyes widened and he fell, dead weight to the floor. She had aimed for his leg.

She dropped the pistol, and ran out the door, she couldn't stay here any longer, the man was dead and she had killed him. She had never wanted to really kill someone and the realization of what was really happening hit her. This wasn't a game. This was real. Wendy was in a bloodbath.

Someone ran towards her and she raised her sword in defense, "Please don't make me kill you," she said in desperation, but the man only thought she was baiting him on. His sword came down harder, but she had more skill, she was faster. She was able to bring him to the side of the boat, and with one shove, he fell into the water.

"Please be able to swim," she said urgently, and before she knew what was happening felt herself swung in the air.

"Allo chick," said a new disgusting voice, "You'll be welcomed aboard me ship. 'Ave a nice bunk for you, I do."

"Put me down!" she cried and struggled to get free.

"Don't fuss now," he said laughing.

Wendy was able to pull her leg under his arm to reach the knife in her boot. She pulled it out and pressed it against the back of his neck, "Put me down."

The man stopped, but then just laughed, "You wouldn't."

She gave a harsh yell before plunging the knife into his back.

He let go of her and she ran before she could find out if he was dead. She didn't aim for his heart, but then that hadn't helped with the gun.

Her sword lay on the ground untouched, and she picked it up swiftly, her heart beating furiously.

"Wendy!" Hook appeared next to her, his face livid.

"I didn't have much choice!" she cried, and then a sword came falling down towards her. She lifted hers but Hook had stabbed the man before they had made contact.

"Get back into the cabin!" he yelled.

"The doors blown off!" she cried and knocked a sword out of a man's hand, only to have Hook cut his throat, "Oh my God!"

"The doors been blown off?" he asked confused.

"You just killed two men!" she cried pointing, not realizing she may have killed three.

"The door!"

"They're dead!"

Hook rolled his eyes, "We will be too if we don't get moving," he pulled her behind him towards the cabin, and when he saw what happened he gasped.

"I told you!" she said harshly.

"The door!"

"Yes I know," she said crossly, "Now what?"

He cursed violently and then turned towards her, "Stay by me, do not leave my side."

She followed his back, meeting another man on the way, but he was easily killed, and Wendy tried not to watch as Hook thrust his own sword into the mans gut.

"Gruesome," she whispered to herself.

They were in the middle of it all now, Hook sometimes pulling her closer to him, their swords working next to each other. As horrible as it was, Wendy felt connected with Hook at that moment, as if the fighting had made their thoughts the same. They both knew what they had to do for the other, and acted upon it. They fought for each other's life, no longer their own.

Suddenly a large group and ganged up on the two.

"Blast," Hook muttered, "We're surrounded."

As Hook began to take on what he could, Wendy did the same, but her skills weren't as high as the Captain's. someone had grabbed her within minutes, and as she fought against them, Hook's head turned to see her being knocked out with the butt of the sword.

"No!" Hook cried, but was soon over taken by more swords, having to fight against them just to get a step closer.

The man who grabbed her smiled deviously at Hook, and throwing Wendy over his shoulder ran to the side of the ship where he grabbed a rope and rearranging Wendy, swung back to his own deck.

"Wendy!" Hook hissed and began to fight more than he had ever done before, swinging his sword and hook, all becoming extensions of his anger. He reached the side of his ship quickly, though it would never be as fast as he wanted.

"Captain?" Smee's voice was next to him, but hook ignored the sound.

"I have to find her," he whispered, and swung over to where his Wendy Darling waited.

_See I have some action in my story! I wrote this thing in like an hour, I was proud of myself, I got all into it. More to come soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Hook's boots touched the deck of the other ship and immediately was surrounded.

"Captain Hook," a man who was dark and squat strolled up nonchalantly, "Welcome aboard. I am Captain Leon."

"Where's the girl?" Hook said roughly, his eyes menacing.

"That little lady?" the Leon said giving a sickening grin, "Taken away to my own cabin for later use. My men know what I like."

"I want her back," Hook spat.

Leon gave a harsh laugh, "Of course. She's your whore."

Hook stance did not relax, "But?"

"As pirates nothing comes easy," Leon nodded, "Your ship for the girl."

"How about I just kill you now?" Hook growled.

"You're on my ship Hook. Only you will die."

Suddenly Hook had Leon pressed against the siding, his hook against his neck, "Bring her to me!"

"My crew-"

"If they dare to touch you I will kill you. Bring me the girl."

Leon glared at him before clearing his throat, "Get her."

In a few minutes a struggling Wendy was brought on deck, her voice rising above the fighting, "You'll regret this! Have no doubt about that!"

Hook only glanced up at her, but felt pride well up inside of him when he saw the two men holding her arms. One had a bloody nose and the other had a swollen lip, both were hunched over slightly.

"You can't even control a girl!" Leon groaned.

"Girl? I'm twenty one," she sniffed, and then seeing Hook gave a small smile.

"We're leaving," Hook said gruffly and just as he was about to let go Leon grabbed his coat.

"I challenge you to a duel Captain Hook," Leon growled.

"I have much better things to do with my time," Hook rolled his eyes trrying to peel Leon off of him.

"Then you will be known as a coward."

The words slapped Hook, and his eyes narrowed.

Leon smiled, "A coward. A codfish. And I will keep the girl if you try to leave now."

"I'll kill you," Hook growled, "My steel against your throat. Imagine that."

Leon grinned, "My men will not give her back if you kill me now. But murder me in a duel Hook, and you can keep her."

"Wait, no!" Wendy suddenly said panicking, "Just go back, I'll be fine."

Hook closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, "I can't do that Miss Darling."

Wendy began to struggle harder, her heels grinding into their shoes, she elbowed on and he let go, letting out a low groan.

"Don't let her get away with that!" Leon shouted, and the one that still had a grip raised his hand and slapped Wendy across the face.

Hook's face burst into anger, a feral growl escaping his mouth as he plunged his hook into the man's side.

Leon, being let free, then was able to grab his sword and lift it to Hook throat.

"Tables are turned now Hook," Leon smiled, "Now, what are we going to do?"

Hook brushed the sword away with his weapon, "I was going to fight you to begin with," he hissed. He glanced at Wendy, who was on the deck watching him, her eye swelling already, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and then whispered, "Don't do this."

He turned abruptly from her, "Prepare for your death Leon."

"We'll see about that Hook," Leon, who seemed to be a big grinner, grinned.

Leon drew his sword and Hook drew his, "After this the battle ends," Hook said stiffly, and Leon nodded.

As if the _Jolly Roger_ had heard this, the fighting ended, and all pirates became silent. The air became silent, even the stabbed pirate stopped whimpering. The other pirate held onto Wendy, though less ferociously.

They stood at opposite ends, and as if on a time bomb both charged at each other.

Hook was taken by surprised at the squat man's force, but he was able to block the aggressive blows. The steel's voice sounded above all others, one note after another sounding off. They seemed to dance around each other, when suddenly Hook made the first cut on Leon's arm. Hook gave a small smile, though he was anything but triumphant. Soon Leon retaliated by swiping his shoulder. The battle raged on, both intent on winning, but only one would really lose something in his death.

Wendy's eyes widened at the fight. Soon they began running up steps. The swords were backing each other into a corner, and then forcing themselves out. Things began to be knocked down to the floor. Leon's face began to break out in sweat. To Wendy, Hook was in constant danger, and it was her own fault. Suddenly Hook's sword flew from his hand, and he used his hook to stop the blow of the other sword.

"Give up?" Leon said loudly.

Hook pushed the sword away with as much force as he could, then quickly grabbing his own, slashed Leon's throat. Wendy closed her eyes.

There was deafening silence, Hook standing stiffly, breathing heavily. Wendy pulled away from the pirate and walked quickly halfway over to the last Captain. She stopped suddenly, unsure of what to do. She couldn't see Leon, nor did she want to, but Hook seemed to be talking to the body. Then suddenly he glanced up at Wendy and in a few long strides grabbed her by the waist. It was then the cheers, or the anger, exploded.

The rest of Leon's crew began running towards them, and Hook pulled Wendy up to the siding, grabbing a rope, and swung over. A sword suddenly cut the top of their rope midflight and they sailed towards the deck. Hook was able to turn so when they fell, he hit the deck first, though Wendy will never know how he did this. They landed with a thud, his arms still around Wendy when she landed on top of him..

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He let out a groan of pain, but nodded, looking somewhat forced and out of breath.

"You saved me Captain," she whispered, he was just able to hear her over the cheering. Crew members from the other ship were being pushed into the water, or tied up if they looked useful. Others began to loot the neighboring ship, and many got rid of the last remaining bodies.

"My name," he breathed, "Is James. Call me James."

She nodded, "You saved me James."

Sitting up carefully, he brushed his finger against her eye, "Your-"

"Don't worry about the bloody eye," she said severely, then began checking him for wounds, he had many small cuts, and more bruises, but he was fine.

"Captain!" Smee came running up, "What happened?"

Wendy stood up, her hair in disarray, dirt scrubbed against her cheeks. She looked around her and then suddenly her knees gave out, and her face went white.

"Wendy?" Hook said worried, rushing over.

"All the people," she whispered, "They're all… I helped… they're dead. _Dead_. All those people. Gone."

Understanding dawned on Hook's face.

"Lets get you to bed," he said softly, "You're exhausted."

"You're telling _me_ I'm exhausted," she said hollowly, a touch of irony still in her voice.

"You've been up for hours. You've been fighting like a mad man," Smee agreed.

"This isn't my first battle," Hook said leading Wendy away to the cabin, "Keep track of the men."

"Captain?" Smee called.

"Take what's useful, sink the ship. The usual Smee."

Smee nodded, and watched as Hook and Wendy left, both purely worn out. Hook Just bad it to his cabin before leaning against a wall for a moment, and then saw the fallen door.

He growled at the door, "Can't keep you safe no matter what I try."

Wendy was beginning to shake, but she nodded as if she understood. She sat down on Hook's bed, her arms crossed and holding her sides, her eyes bruised.

Hook picked up the door and had it lean against the entrance, "There," he muttered, "I'll fix it later. At least you can't see in."

Wendy nodded absentmindedly.

Hook walked over to her and calmly, "Do you want to stay in my bed or go to yours?"

She responded by slowly falling backwards, her lower legs still hanging off the bed.

"Sleep Miss Darling," Hook said softly and then paused when he heard her whisper hoarsely, "Excuse me?"

"Stay," she said again, her voice shaking.

He nodded, "As you wish."

He went to sit on the couch when her voice stopped him.

"I can't hear you Miss Darling."

"Stay. With me. Here."

He nodded again, more slowly, "If it pleases you."

He went back to the bed, and then very gently removed Wendy's boots, then his own.

Pulling open the covers on his side, Wendy climbed in with him. She buried her face against his chest, slow tears seeping into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Cry it out," he said soothingly, "There you go. Just cry it out."

Her shoulders began to shake, and small sobs escaped her lips. When she was finally able to stop she sniffed and said, "Thank you. For everything."

"Well I couldn't leave you," he said against her hair, beginning to pet it.

"You're a fool. You should have left me."

"I could never have done that, I don't have the ability," he sighed.

She held on to him tighter, "Thank you."

"Go to sleep Wendy."

"You'll stay?" she asked quietly.

"I'll stay," he assured her, his stomach turning.

She nodded against him and her eyes fluttered. She fell into a fitful sleep, Hook doing the same right beside her.

_Sorry if it seemed a bit gory, or if anything didn't make sense, I don't actually know what's in a sword fight other than people die. My last entry was a bit rushed, and my editing was not as good as I would have liked, but it happens. I'm a stickler for editing, no matter what I put up I always find something I should have changed. Anyway, enjoy the story!_


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Wendy woke up many times throughout the day. She didn't know she could be so tired during the day, but Hook seemed equally as tired, because he didn't move at all. His metal hand had been removed sometime when she had stayed asleep and he had woken up, but he seemed to be in the exact same position as when they first laid down together. They didn't seem to wake up at the same times but she knew that they did at least once when their breathing patterns became the same. She didn't look up, and for all she knew, he wasn't planning to get up at all. Eventually she fell asleep, and when she woke again, he was asleep as well.

When she woke up this time she was surprised, like she had been every time she woke, that Hook was still attached to her. It only took her a few moments to realize he was awake as well, though she tried to stay still, he realized the same thing.

"How did you sleep?" he asked in a kind voice she wasn't accustomed to.

"Horrible," she muttered, "You?"

"Could have been worse," he said in her hair and her eyes shut again, though not in sleep.

"True," she muttered, "How are you feeling?"

He gave a deep chest laugh and she felt it against her head, "I'm absolutely perfect, I should be asking you that question."

He felt her shrug, "Normal."

He lifted her face so he could see the damage, not just physically, but emotionally. The stains from her tears still stained her cheeks, and her eyes looked as if they were missing a vital piece of herself. A bruise had formed around one eye where the damned pirate had hit her, but the swelling had gone down. She looked battered all the way around, and Hook felt immeasurable guilt for putting her through it.

"You'll never be normal," he said trying to smile.

She sighed dramatically, "Says a Pirate Captain."

He gently sat up, pulling Wendy up with him in his arms. She complied, and then rested her head against him again. He seemed to fit against her, the smell of smoke and salt water filling her in the best of ways.

"I'm… sorry. For the whole day. I never wanted to put you through that."

"I'm not weak," she said sitting up to give him a hard stare, "Just so you know."

"I never said you were," he said steadily, hiding his surprise at her tone.

"I can handle fights, I just was taken aback."

"Understandable," he nodded, "It was your first battle."

"Well, my first _real_ battle. A pirate battle and a lost boys battle seems to be different. Both are violent, but this one was more graphic. Just understand that I can handle it. I'm not weak."

"You aren't weak for being horrified by the whole thing," Hook said gently, reaching out to touch her arm, "You're human. If you were used to all this killing, you would no longer be Wendy. You have changed, but your character has stayed the same. If you started enjoying bloodlust on such an extensive level, I doubt you would be considered healthily sane."

She lifted her chin, "I don't like it. But I can stand it."

He gave an inward sigh, "I have no doubt that you can. You did amazingly well for your first battle."

He thought she was about to cry again, but she just nodded.

"Thank you again."

"You don't have to thank me," he said seriously, and then looking at the watch that was linked around the bed, "But wait for me while I go check on my crew."

She agreed, and offered to help him on with his contraption.

"I'll be fine."

"Let me help," she said forcefully and managed to put it together for him, "Wasn't so hard was it?"

He watched her as she walked to the couch and sat down, she was still very pale, but to an outsider she would look composed. To Hook she looked lost.

"I'll be back," he said assuming his usual tone, and then walking swiftly to the door, glanced back at her over his shoulder one last time, and then left.

His ship was winding down after the battle, the deck was cleaned, and the crew was laughing. They were enjoying the time after battle, and their own men who had died were few, but forgotten already. When you die in Neverland you are often forgotten, only the magic remembers.

"Alright lads," Hook said loudly, but not in his usual commanding tone, "You all did well. I expect better next time, but what you did now will have to suffice," a few men gave wide smiles and nodded, they knew what was coming next, "Now if you go down to your eating quarters, there is too much whisky for one man to drink alone."

Cheers, and the men left to become drunk, and forget the whole battle.

"Captain," Smee said silently coming to his side, "Miss Wendy, is she alright?"

"Perfectly fine," and then with a small smile, "She's not weak, just so you know."

Smee looked confused but nodded, "Aye Captain," and walked away to leave him to his thoughts.

Hook leaned against the mast and closed his eyes. He needed to calm Wendy down, just to let the stress melt away. He could use the same, and he began to think of how to do such a thing. The answer came to him quickly, and he gave a small smile.

"Smee," he called, "Can you handle the crew tonight?"

"Aye Captain. May I ask why?"

"I'll be going ashore tonight with Miss Darling."

Smee nodded, "Yes sir."

Hook was paddling the small boat later that night. Wendy was quiet on the other side of him looking at the stars. She found it amazing that he was able to do this with his hook but he seemed to have no problem with paddling. His gaze seemed to wander and then settle on her, she could feel it every time his eyes settled upon her. When they pulled up on shore he took her hand. She picked up the small bag he had told her to bring, her stomach clenching. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"Don't be frightened," he said with a smile.

"I'm not," she said defiantly, "We discussed this."

Her dress billowed out in the water and he suddenly felt the urge to bring her closer. He pulled her hand in a jerk, and she was pressed against his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes full of the moon. He grinned and picked her up and carried her in his arms, making her gasp, and he reveled in her gasp. Picking his boots up from the water, he began making his way on the beach.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me," he said, his lips twitching.

"I could!" she started to protest but he cut her off.

"I don't feel like finding out."

She decided to accept it, though she wasn't about to give in. He continued to carry her down the length of the beach.

"Aren't you getting tired?" she asked slyly.

"Not at all," he said pleasantly.

She huffed and then felt his chest shake in laughter. Eventually he began to slow down when they came to a small cave, one single cave almost hidden behind the trees. He set her down lightly and began to walk in the dark rock. She followed him, her dress catching the sand.

"I came in here after my first battle," he said sighing, "Before I became captain I found the cave, by accident you see. It relaxed me beyond belief, and I still come back."

She looked at the pools of water, a small amount of steam rising. Rocks seemed to be placed strategically to create walls and separate different pools. Light came from holes of the cave, and the water itself seemed to give off a Neverland glow.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"I thought you might enjoy some time to unwind. No one else knows about this cave. Not even Pan."

She gasped, and again he wanted to feel it. He didn't know why she gasped, but Wendy knew. He had trusted her with his secret. Something so close to him, and full of his past, and he was giving it to her. She felt something swell inside of her and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

He seemed embarrassed but nodded, "You can go on the other side of the rocks," he mumbled. She reached out to touch his arm and he jumped in surprise. Then seeing what she was doing he shook his head, "You don't have to thank me."

She went to the other side of the rocks and felt the water with her hand. It was warm, and stepping out of her dress in just her chemise, fell into the water. She stayed under, letting the heat wash up against her, listening to the sound of it wash around her. When she came up she reached for the soap and washed. When she finished she lay back in the water and sighed, she felt like the battle had just been washed off of her.

She heard a stirring of water and opened her eyes to see a shirtless Hook from around the corner, the water brushing up against him.

"Hello Captain," she smiled.

"My name," he said slowly, "Use my name."

"James," she said more intently, "Hello James."

"May I join you?" he asked, and when she nodded he leaned against the wall with her, "You can't swim."

"It's not really something my parents thought proper to teach me," she said watching his curly wet hair float in the water next to hers.

"Of course," he nodded, "A small amount of education and then marriage."

"My education wasn't small," she snapped, "I wouldn't allow that."

"I meant in general. How man girls in London who are your age really receive the education they need? If I remember correctly, not very many."

"What do you remember?" she asked softly.

He ran a hand over one of his tattoos and thought, "I went to Eton. I have mixed feelings towards it, I'm very proud of the school itself and what I learned. My time there, I think, was rather dull, so boring to me, no excitement in the least."

She felt herself lean into him, and very slowly his arm came around her, and her head fell against his bare shoulder.

"How did you come to Neverland?" she asked.

"I didn't want to die," he answered without hesitation.

She looked up at him, "Were you dying?"

He sighed, "My sister, it has to do with my sister," he said and then shook his head, "That's all. If I go back to your world I age faster now. Neverland has sunk into my skin, while you age one day I age two. If you've aged ten years, then I've aged twenty. There's no mercy here. To go back is a death wish."

"But you fight so close to death! With the other pirates, with Indians and mermaids!"

He nodded, "I get as close as I can to death," he gave a small smile, "And then pull away. But going back is actually dying. When I went to get you, it took a lot of fairies' dust for my ship, which is why we don't travel back very much. But I could _feel_ myself aging. It's an odd feeling; I'm so used to being stagnant."

"Will I feel myself age?" she asked innocently, not meaning anything by it, but he took it that way.

"I don't want you to go back," he said, his voice becoming possessive, his arm tightening around her shoulder, "You can't leave me."

Any retort she had on her lips died when she saw the look of fear in his blue eyes. She felt her face soften and touched his hand, just now realizing his hook was off.

"I'm not leaving," she said quietly.

"Of course not," he said in a lighter tone, trying to dismiss the moment, but the fear still held, "You couldn't escape me."

She stiffened, "You don't need to treat me like a prisoner."

He turned, untangling himself, and then putting both arms on either side of her and looking her in the eyes, "Do you want to leave me Wendy?"

"I don't want to be forced into being here," she answered.

He leaned over and touched his lips to her neck, "Do you want to leave me?"

He trailed his lips up her throat, and felt the small gasp. It made his lips press harder as he went across her jaw and then without kissing her, rested his lips on hers, "Do you want to leave me?" he whispered.

Her eyes were nearly closed, but when the words touched her, she opened them and looking him in the eye, "No."

He took her mouth in his, kissing her roughly. It was then that he tasted it; her gasp. He pressed himself closer to her, only her thin chemise and the water between them. She wrapped her arms around him as he trailed his mouth down her chin, to her collar bone, onto her chest. She took his face in her hands and pulled him up to her mouth, leaning towards him hungrily, his strong arms holding her, his hands caressing her. They needed each other, and when he felt her hands explore his chest as she kissed his shoulder, he knew he couldn't take it much longer.

Her chemise came off with a small amount of difficulty, his trousers with less. His voice was in her ear as he breathed heavily, "I…" he couldn't seem to finish and then said in a strangled, "You."

It was the missing word she now sought for. The word, the second word, the lost word. She kissed the skin just under his ear and then whispered "Me too."

He kissed her, on her lips this time, tenderly, and it was then that everything seemed to slow down. He didn't seem able to contain himself anymore, and as if knowing she didn't know what to expect he kissed her eyes and in a voice she had never heard him use, he began to stumble on his words, "It… it might… it will… hurt."

She was his then. The moment she cried out, he knew she was his. There was nothing he had ever yearned for more, and now she was pressed against him, and she belonged to him.

Just as he belonged to her.

"James," she said his name clearly, her whole self focused on the one word and what it represented.

"My Wendy," he said with just as much clarity and focus.

Afterwards Wendy lay on the rock siding, breathing heavily, wondering how she had never known of such feelings, not just the intense physical feelings she had just experienced, but the emotional ones she hoped would last.

"Come closer, Wendy," Hook said softly next to her.

"I can't," she said bluntly, "I don't think I have the energy to move."

He laughed, his smile warming her, "_You_ don't have the energy to move?"

She gave him a playful glare, but moved closer to him, letting him hold her as she traced on of his tattoos with her finger. He began to pet her wet hair absentmindedly as he watched her finger move, and then she looked up at him, her golden eyes taking hold of his blue.

"I don't want to leave," she said pressing her face against his chest and sighing, content.

He wasn't sure if she meant the cave, himself, or Neverland, just that whatever it was, he didn't want her to leave either.

He kissed the nape of her neck, "Then don't. Don't ever leave."

She nodded, "Never."


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Wendy's feet touched the floor of the deck lightly, and Hooks followed soon after. His eyes were hungry, holding desire, and yet it wasn't the vulgar desire he had showed to women before, he wanted her forever, he wanted all of her, he wanted her to want him just as badly as he wanted her.

They looked at each other for a few moments; Wendy's blush rising to her cheeks, Hook's eyes glistening. Slowly she turned around and headed for the cabin, Hook close behind. Halfway there he took her by the waist and pulled her close, her back to his chest.

"You drive me mad," he whispered kissing below her ear.

"We're almost there," she whispered pulling away.

"Can't… hold on…much longer," he said in mock desperation.

"Don't be so dramatic," she said with a small laugh but kissed his hand like he had done to hers so many times before.

"Then don't tease me," he whispered, bringing her own hand to his lips, but instead kissed her palm.

Chills went down her spine, and she loved the feeling. She continued to walk towards the cabin; trying to get there before Hook did anything more than kiss her hand. His hand went to her waist as she opened the cabin door, and soon his arms were wrapped around her middle, guiding her inside.

"Wendy," he nearly groaned into her ear as he lifted her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand, she had always thought giggling was foolishly girly.

He kissed her softly and then laid her down on the bed, and then went back and closed the door.

"I don't want to share you with anyone else," he said as the door clicked shut.

When Hook woke up in the morning, Wendy was still asleep. He brushed her hair with his hand and smiled. Suddenly the smile vanished, and cold fear gripped him. He had made himself vulnerable to her. She might expect things from him; she would assume he would devote his attention to her. He began to make up more excuses, the plan, the bloody plan! His crew, what would they think? She would distract him, she would need him!

His breathing became shallow, his arms became stiff. As if sensing the change, Wendy started to shift away from him, but the fear only gripped him tighter and he brought her back in his arms. He couldn't let her go either, as much as it scared him when she was here, it terrified him to see her leave. That's when he knew he was defeated. Wendy Moira Angela Darling, a young woman whom he had watched grow up, had taken over his thoughts, and his soul.

He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

When Wendy woke up she didn't do so gracefully, to her horror. She lifted her hand and without realizing it, smacked Hook in the face.

"Oh no!" she cried out as he lifted his own hand to his nose in pain, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he assured her, giving an amused laugh, "Honestly, it's fine."

She held the blanket to her with one hand and reaching out with her free hand to push his away, "I am so sorry," she said again, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hit me hard enough to cause real pain," he said eying the blanket, but she hadn't noticed.

"I could you know," she said offended.

"But you didn't. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't," he smiled, and then sinking back to the bed, brought Wendy down with him.

"Can you believe we slept almost all day yesterday?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't really care much for the day portions," he said thickly into her hair, "It was the night that interests me."

He could almost feel the heat of her blush and he grinned.

"It was alright," she said playfully.

"_Alright?_" Hook said outraged, and in a swift move had trapped her underneath him, "I believe you're trying to provoke me."

She gave him a smirk in return, and then lightly pushed him off of her, "I would never do such a thing."

Instead of falling back defeated, he pulled her back on top of him, and laughed as she gave him a shocked look.

"Miss Darling," he said formally, adapting a male form of her British accent, "I do hope you were joking."

"Aye Captain," she said, one side of her mouth turning into a smile, and then laughing when he raised one brow, "Can I ask you something?" she said suddenly, her finger tracing his brow.

He nodded skeptically.

"You don't speak properly," she said, and seeing his puzzled expression corrected herself, "Your voice. It's not British enough. You said you went to Eton, did you grow up in England?"

He nodded, not enjoying talking about his past. It was one thing to do in the caves, but they were back in his ship now, "As Captain I am a man of the world," he winked, "I speak how I please."

Hook checked his watch, and then turning back to her, smiled apologetically, "Must get back to the crew," he kissed her quickly, "I'll send Smee in later. You can come out on deck later, or…" he let the words hang and she rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," she muttered and kissed him before he got out of bed.

For the next few weeks Wendy and Hook seemed to live in bliss, the entire crew now seeing their circling had finally ended. They never made mention of this, and it was acknowledged without words by the two that in public they would stay civil, he would refer to her as Miss Darling, and she would refer to him as Captain. Try as hard as they might though, everyone saw through them. Hook was too happy, and though he kept strict watch on his ship, there seemed to be less smothering fear, more morale. More than one crew member has spotted two shadows blend into each other, and they all seemed vastly amused, and only slightly jealous, by the show. Only one seemed genuinely unhappy by this, but he kept to himself. Charlie knew better than to interfere.

Although their constant arguments never stopped. Both were too stubborn to just give up on that. Sometimes the crew wondered if the loving relationship they sometimes saw was really the dominant one. The two never stopped! Wendy was to free spirited, Hook too in control. Both were opposing forces, in most ways they were so alike that the problem became themselves. Yet in other ways they differed greatly, causing more riffs in how close they were when they became stubborn.

Yet they were happy.

It was Smee that ended the bliss.

It was entirely unintentional on Mr Smee's part. He felt that he was just doing his best and Hook's next in command, and as a curious old man, he couldn't help but ask Hook the question that had been on his mind.

"Excuse me Captain," he said, interrupting Hook from his work with maps, and drawing out plans for fighting next time they needed them.

"What Smee?" he said distracted.

"I know this isn't my place," he said cautiously, and then to his dread Hook put down his pen and looked at him expectantly, "But are we- you- still going through with the, the um, the plan?"

"The Plan," Hook said with desperate amusement, "Of course. Do you think I would back out on my word, Smee?"

"I just thought…"

"You thought what?" Hook snapped.

"You and Miss Wendy seem… closer… I thought you wouldn't.. that wou wouldn't want to…"

"You thought I would break my word as Captain? Over a girl's feelings? You forget who I am Smee. I am Captain Hook, most feared captain of Neverland. I don't pause over an English temptress," he said, his voice breathlessly forced.

"The men like Miss Wendy," Smee said defenselessly.

"They will like her more if she brings back Pan."

Hook stood up, the chair skidding across the floor.

"Sir?"

"Come back to my cabin later when Miss Darling and I are both there. Repeat the same question, but do not mention this conversation.

Later that night Hook had placed Wendy on his bed, where she lay on top of the covers reading a book. He lay next to her, and after an attempt at putting his head on her shoulder, on of her arms wrapped around his shoulder and stroking his hair, he made an annoyed noise and with a small growl moved her to lay on him, his arms now around her as she read.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, "I'm not a doll!"

"You're too small for me to lay my head on, I feel ridiculous," he said kissing her cheek.

"Too small!" she said outraged.

"Better that than too big," he laughed, "How tall are you my dear?"

She gave him a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Well I'm six feet and three inches."

"A giant abnormality," she smiled wickedly.

He ignored her, "So to me you'll always be too small to rest my head upon your shoulder."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Be that way."

He began to pet her hair as she read, so lost in the activity he almost forgot it was Smee who knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" he barked.

"Smee, Captain."

Hook's face relaxed, just for a moment, until he remembered why Smee would be here.

"Oh yes, come in."

Wendy made to move out of the bed, but Hook kept his hold.

"James!" she scolded still trying to get out, "Wait a moment please, Smee!"

"No come in!" Hook said laughing loudly as Wendy squirmed.

"Stay!" she cried and then burst out into laughter when Hook had meant to grab her waist, but ended up tickling her instead.

"You're ticklish?" Hook said intrigued.

"No!" she gasped, "No, no, I'm not!"

Hook's eyes gleamed, "Really?"

"Don't you dare James Hook!" she snapped, "Don't you dare!"

He leaned over and very carefully whispered in her ear, "Its Stroud. James Stroud."

Then while she was in shock, he tickled her until she nearly fell of the bed.

"You give me no dignity at all!" she said angrily.

"Pirate," he shrugged.

"Captain!"

"Oh yes," he said remembering, "Come in _now_ Smee."

Smee walked in hesitantly, looking around the cabin sheepishly. Wendy now sat content on the chair, not looking at him, pretending she had not just been defeated by a foolish game.

"Captain I don't mean to disturb you," Smee said nervously, feeling Hook's gaze dig into him, "But well, you see, the crew would like to know about the, well the plan…"

Wendy's head turned towards them a little, indicating to Hook that she was indeed listening.

"Is this really the appropriate place to bring that up Mr Smee?" Hook nearly hissed.

Smee blinked slowly, and then understood.

"But sir, the crew must know! You promised them!"

"Damn the promise!" Hook shouted, "Get out!"

Smee nodded, "Aye sir," and left quickly.

After he left Wendy gave Hook a confused look, "What was he talking about?"

Hook went and sat down by Wendy, letting out a large sigh.

"You see-" he started and realized she was out of his grasp and he frowned, "Come here you vixen," he growled and pulled her closer. She made a noise of protest, refusing for just a moment, and then quickly agreeing, his arms folding in around her, "As I was saying, you know as Captain I am to keep promises to my crew, it is my job, my loyalty to the ship is what keeps this crew alive, or me alive actually, if I do not keep the promise there's a large possibility for a mutiny to come upon me," he chuckled as if it was a funny idea, but Wendy's eyes were horrified.

"Don't look so scared my beauty," he cooed, "My life is not threatened at the moment."

"What are you trying to tell me? What _could_ threaten your life?"

He sighed again, stroking her hair he said, "I made a promise to my crew. Before you walked on my ship-"

"I was carried on by a vicious pirate captain in my sleep," she said, making his lips twitch.

"I made a promise to the crew that I would enact my plan to snuff out Pan and his antics forever."

Her cheeks drained of color, but she nodded.

"Wendy," he said next to her ear, "I promised you would help."

She shook her head slightly, "I can't."

"You helped _me_ before," he encouraged, "By the waterfall. This is all of Neverland Wendy. For the good of our waters."

"I don't think I could, I can't kill him."

"We don't have to kill him!" Hook said, "Just get him out of Neverland! Take him to the States, lock him in Egypt. It doesn't matter. But of course I wouldn't have you do such a thing."

"This is his home! You said you age faster in London, sending Peter back would be a slow death!"

"He wouldn't know," Hook hummed, "He doesn't know how others grow up. Once he did, he could always find a way to join my crew when he's older."

"I couldn't help," she said shaking her head, "It's Peter. I don't trust him anymore, but he's still Peter. I don't think I would be able to."

Hook kissed the back of neck and she squirmed, it was her weak spot, "Don't do this to me," she said quietly, so quiet he wasn't sure he had heard.

"I'll go back up and tell my crew. I don't want you to do it either," he added gently, "I would never ask such a thing. I was merely stating what had happened. I couldn't bear to see you running off into the island alone, you're so delicate…"

"I am not!" she said loudly turning to face him, "I've taken on pirates and mermaids, thank you very much for noticing!"

He laughed, "And it kills me every time!" he kissed her cheek, "Don't you bother your pretty head about this, I'll have it all sorted out soon. The men like you, maybe I'll get by from association," he winked playfully, and it was then Wendy realized what he was doing.

"You're going out there… to break a promise…because of me?"

"No! I'm breaking a promise that I shouldn't have made at all."

Her brows furrowed, "What would my part in this promise have to be?"

"No, no, no," Hook said shaking his head, "I won't allow it."

"Stop your antics!" she said hitting him, but laughing, "We both know you're putting on a show. But clarify this for me, Peter will not die?"

"I will not lay a hand- nor hook- upon Peter."

"Peter will not die," she snapped, "He may be… different from what I thought he was, but you do not kill him. No one shall."

Hook glared, "Fine. As long as he kills no one else, he shall be safe"

She eyed him carefully, "What do I have to do?"

He looked pained, "I really don't want you to do this," he whispered desperately, "Remember that. If I had known things would turn out this way, I would never have made the promise."

She repeated her question in a whisper to match Hook's, "What do I have to do?"

_Very long, and a lot of it seems to be fluff, but I liked writing it, so now you must read it! Sorry for taking so long with testing, AP's, finals, projects, and ten page paper, all that amazingly happy jazz made it very difficult to update. Again, sorry for so much fluff, but I just wanted to see them very happy for a whole chapter. Also about the "Stroud" comment, from what I've found Hook's real name had an S at the beginning (if this is true or not, I do not know) and I thought Stroud was a very English name, something plain for a very extraordinary man! Thank you all so much for the FANTASTIC reviews, I have the best reviewers EVER! They all make my day and keep the story going! _


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Hook wasn't surprised in the least that he had turned out to be the jealous type. In fact he expected it, and the moment he took Wendy out of her bed on her birthday he knew he would let no one else have her. He knew his crew wouldn't dare touch her, but just to see them smile at her in that wanting way, or watch her as she walked, he felt the urge to jam his hook into their throats. Of course he couldn't, and their lust worked to his advantage, yet he had caught nearly every pirate on board gazing at what belonged to him! Even Smee, the old man that he was, would have a foolish grin hanging from his face when Wendy came into their sights. Today she had worn her pirate attire, and not to say it didn't please him, it pleased him very much actually, he just would rather his crew not enjoy it as much as he did. He convinced himself that it was the fact that so few women were aboard, that the men just needed their fill, but never had he seen such a devoted ship. It bothered him.

He was a possessive man, and although Wendy constantly reminded him she was not something to be owned, he couldn't help to think he had _earned_ her, that she was his. Neverland would let him have her; the island enjoyed the conflicting emotions within Hook when he thought of Wendy. How he shouldn't need her like he did, how the thought of staying with her made him shift in his chair, but the thought of leaving her made him hold her closer. He did not want to give himself away, but he knew Wendy had him now; he belonged to her just as much as she did to him.

Again, it bothered him.

If he had to admit it, which he wouldn't, it more than bothered him. It infuriated him.

Wendy actually felt many of the same feelings for Hook, she of course wanted to stay with him, but then again, how could she? He had taken her from home into this ageless land, where she knew things would change one day. He was known to all as the cruel pirate captain, the hunter of lost boys, a man with no heart. She felt the heart beating now against her bare back, the pace was slower now, a steady thrum that she could almost hear. She was leaving in a few hours, early morning, and for now they just lay silently, thinking only of each other.

"You're beautiful," he whispered suddenly into her ear.

"You," she said turning around to look him in the eye, "need to stop making this sound like a final farewell. I'll be back soon."

"I know," he said smiling and kissed her forehead, "I would rather you stay with me though. I was foolish to make such a promise."

"But you still want Peter," she said with a forced laugh.

"Don't talk of the boy," he said covering her mouth with his hand, "He is not allowed in our bed."

"Our bed is it?" she said moving his hand.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, making her feel as if she had made a mistake. Finally he nodded.

"Our bed."

When Wendy looked into the still dark sky, her eyes straining against sleep, she felt as if this marked something new. But what could be so new in Neverland? Very little changed here, only her presence and the swapping of lost boys ever made a difference, and a very small one.

"Remember what we spoke of," Hook's voice said invading her thoughts.

"I know what to do," she snapped, feeling guilty for her tone afterwards.

Hook felt tense as well. He felt as if her trip will give him a chance to clear his thoughts and get his priorities in order. It was all so complicated to him, how one person could be so important to him, but he knew that no one could be close to a person like himself. It would mean he had something to loose, and Hook had nothing to loose but his life, and even that had been lost before.

"Don't look so nervous," Hook said giving her an evil smile.

"I'm just about to kidnap one of my childhood memories," she said giving an angry shrug, "What do I have to be nervous about?"

He rolled his eyes, "Childhood ends everyday Miss Darling, surely you of all people would know that by now."

She glared at him and started to walk away towards the small boat that waited on the side, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I promised that he would not be killed," Hook said and then swiftly kissed her cheek.

Wendy's eyes widened slightly, even if it was just on the cheek the crew had never seen them so publically affection. A kiss on the hand maybe, a battle in flirting, but such a small gesture seemed much more intimate than before.

Charlie, who had been up in the rigging, shook his head sadly, and climbed down the ropes quickly.

"Miss Wendy!" he called as she walked towards the boat again.

"Charlie," she said giving a small smile, "How are you?"

"Wendy," Charlie said suddenly, "I love you."

There was painful silence, and then suddenly Hook was behind Wendy, his cold gaze laying itself on Charlie.

"I just wanted to tell you," he mumbled and then turned to leave.

"Wait Charlie," Wendy said and took a few steps foreword. Hook froze, had he missed something between the boy and Miss Darling?

She kissed his cheek and said smiling, "Go home. Find a girl your own age."

He felt stung, but nodded.

"You're a good boy Charlie," she added, "Any other girl would be luckHe felt stung, but nodded.

"You're a good boy Charlie," she added, "Any other girl would be lucky to have you."

"But not this one," Hook said in a growl and taking Wendy's shoulders steered her away.

"James!" she snapped in a low voice.

"Hm?"

"He's just a boy."

"He's closer to your age than I am," Hook grumbled, "I knew he was asking for trouble."

"Captain Hook I do believe you're jealous," she said laughing.

Hook ignored her, but threw a death glare towards Charlie who stood alone on the deck, "I could have him killed."

"Don't you dare!" she cried, "He's done nothing, if you kill him I swear I'll stay with Peter!"

"You choose to stay with Pan and I will kill him," Hook said smiling dangerously.

She shrugged his hand off and climbed into the boat with Smee and a few other pirates.

"Be that way," she huffed, and sat down in the boat, arms crossed.

Hook rolled his eyes and said to the small boat, "Don't get caught. Keep her safe."

With that he kissed the top of her head and watched as the boat was lowered into the water. The moment it settled Wendy's eyes snapped onto his, and he heard her goodbye from them. He continued to watch the small boat cross the water. He only turned back when he saw a small figure step into the trees and away from him.

Wendy walked through the forest, she had fallen into the water after tripping off the small boat, and was now dripping wet. Her boots squashed, and her pirate shirt sagged, but otherwise she was fine. Her dignity was bruised from the men and their suppressed laughter, but otherwise fine.

The first hour was torture, all of them where until she gave up on finding Peter's hideout and laying down on the ground, telling herself it would just be for a minute, fell asleep.

When she woke up however, it was to shouting and high pitched voices. Children surrounded her, and when she woke up there were more yells.

"Quiet!" a familiar voice snapped, and Wendy stood up quickly then.

"Peter!" she said breathlessly.

His small form looked at her cryptically, "You hit me with a rock."

"Peter its me," she said softly, "Wendy Darling, the story teller. I was once your mother."

Peter's eyes opened in shock, "You cant be! Wendy would never hurt me!"

"I had meant to hit Hook," she clarified, and began once again to weave her web of stories, "But I missed. He kidnapped me Peter! You know I would never hurt you."

Peter looked horrified, "But you're too _old_ to be kidnapped."

She looked sad, "I grew up Peter. We all grow up."

"Not I!" he pronounced proudly, and the others cheered.

"Not you," she agreed rather solemnly.

"Come with us Wendy," Peter said taking her hand, "Fly with me. Tell stories about princes and genies and lost boys like you used to!"

"I can't fly Peter," Wendy said taking her hand away, "I don't have the magic any longer."

"Can't fly? Then how did you escape."

"I swam," she felt the heat of the lie then.

"Oh," he said blankly, "Then the other boys can walk you. Tink!"

The fairie's light appeared in front of Wendy.

"Lets go!"

The small boys, and Wendy, along with a fairie, made their way to their hideout.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

The boys had moved out of Hangman's tree ever since Hook had found out about it, although Peter could not really remember much of that time. Wendy now found herself in parts of Neverland she had never traveled, nor knew existed. Suddenly the boys stopped, and she nearly fell over all of them.

"Wendy do you promise to be our mother?" Peter asked suddenly, a hard look in his childish eyes.

Wendy's chest constricted, "What…?"

"Do you _promise_ to be our mother?"

The boys were watching her now, with expectant hope, a few had breathed the word mother as if the magic itself was laced within the words.

"Do you promise!?" Peter yelled to the island.

She couldn't say no. she couldn't say yes. How could a mother turn in her children? How could she just trick Peter Pan into falling into Hook's hand, and still be a mother?

_"Wendy_!"

"Yes!" she said suddenly, "I promise."

A few squeals of "Mother!" and a look of triumph on Peter's face made her feel the guilt crash into her.

"Good," Peter grinned, and with a flick of his hand, a rope was pulled from a tree, one she had not seen behind the leaves, and suddenly a board was pulling them up from the ground in jerking motions. Wendy almost fell off, her feet were so unstable, but managed to catch herself.

"Welcome to our hideout Mother," Peter said proudly, "It was all _my _idea. Isn't it brilliant?"

For once Peter was not embellishing (if this was indeed his idea). The city in the trees was vast and amazing. Tree houses and bridges aligned along the branches, decks stuck out, and sunlight swept through the leaves. Fairies dashed in and out between the wood planks, and she noticed small houses she had thought were glowing bird's nests, but not realized were Fairie apartments.

"Peter," she breathed, "It's amazing!"

"Of course it is!" Peter said giving her a sly smile, "I thought of it didn't I?"

She took a few steps onto one of the bridges, and nearly cried out in fright as the lost boys began to run across it, making it swing dangerously.

"Want to see a trick Mother?" the cried and began to swing the bridge. Wendy grabbed the siding and felt her stomach heave.

"No, no! Mother doesn't need to see a trick! No trick!" she cried, and the boy's giggled and ran off.

"Well Mother," Peter said regally, "I have provided you a map so you may find your way back here when you leave on whatever errands mother's tend to do," he handed her the large green leaf with childish writing on it, but it was legible, and she was able to figure out how she would return.

"It's a rather hard place to find," Peter said with pleasure, "All the lost boys have one. We must keep secret from the vile Hook!"

"Oh yes, quite vile."

"Do not worry fair lady!" Peter said gaily and flew a few feet and spun around, "I have come up with a most ingenious plan!"

"Really Peter," she said somewhat amused, "And what plan would that be?"

"A foolproof one," he grinned, "I've been talking to the mermaids, they seem to be upset with the pirates aboard the ship. It works well in our favor actually, someone killed their leader."

"Oh dear," Wendy gulped, and Peter took this as a sign of sadness for the dead mermaid.

"Yes! So they want revenge. And of course I would like to see old Hook perish once more," Peter cackled in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"Peter? Are you alright?"

"Of course Mother!" he said with a gleam in his eye, "The Indians want to help as well; it will be a glorious battle!"

"The Indians as well!" she said shocked.

"I have many friends," he winked, and flew up into the sky where she heard him call out to the faraway ship and make cruel comments, then come flying back down, cheers among the Lost Boys sounding off.

"What does this plan require?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"Oh I don't know," Peter scoffed, "We just all show up on the fool moon and see how it goes. We'll win."

Wendy nodded, but her face was paralyzed, "Yes of course."

"Mother tell us a story!" one of the boys yelled, and agreements went all around. Wendy sat down on the floorboards with the other boys and began to weave her tail about a boy by the name of Pan.

**888**

Hook looked into the sky and saw the moon hanging carefully, halfway through the waxing stage. The waterfall he stood by gave off the diamond light, and he thought back to when he had found Wendy standing here triumphant about her treasure.

He was interrupted by the shuffling of leaves and then a stumbling figure fall out of the forest.

"James?" she said shocked, "I thought you said I would meet one of your crew."

Hook smiled at her unkempt state, twigs had made a home in her hair, and leaves clung to her wonderful Pirate attire.

"I thought you wouldn't mind it if I showed up instead," he said in a deep voice, and then in a few steps reached Wendy and clasped his mouth with hers.

It was only a few moments before Wendy parted the kiss, "That's the real reason you're here," she eyed him.

"I'm here to see you," he grinned, "If you would rather not kiss me than I'll accept that," he said though his tone implied he would not.

"Fine then," she huffed, and then said, "Do you want to know what's going on or not?"

"It's why I'm here," he laughed.

She showed him the map, and pointing to the moon recounted what Peter had told her about the mermaids.

"And I'm not sure I can sneak out at night anymore, their way to the hideout is very…unconventional, and loud. I'm sure they'll wake up when I return."

Hook nodded, "I see. Well then, I shall find you from now on," he muttered as he scrawled the map down, "I might have to kidnap a lost boy for this map so that you may have a cover story."

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would," he shrugged, "I won't keep him, ghastly boys they are. I'll take the map and set him free, so he may go on his merry way to tell Pan what had happened."

Wendy felt uncomfortable in his whole plot and wondered if her own part in it would end quickly.

"Do you really need me to bring Peter to you now that you have the map?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, "Scared?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Good," he answered, and then his hand rest upon her side where the white scar now took its residence, "There is no reason to be. He won't be harmed."

He reached over to kiss her forehead but she dodged it and gave him a look he couldn't read.

"What about the Indians and the mermaids?"

"They'll have to be hurt," he shrugged, debating if he should try to kiss her again, "Or killed. You know that."

She nodded, somewhat sadly, "It doesn't bother you though? Their attack I mean."

"Do not worry yourself, my beauty, it will all be solved. I know exactly what I am doing; I have been a Captain for a very long time."

She gazed back in the direction of the hideout, painful guilt upon her face. Hook noticed this, and for a moment he became angry. But realizing this would not help his plan, he gave shallow breaths so he could calm down, but he didn't have to. Wendy's eye's met his and immediately he softened, to his horror and content.

"Wendy," he sighed, "I know this must hurt you, they have no doubt nuzzled up to you as small children. Shouldn't the boys be allowed to go home to parents that love them? Shouldn't they grow up as they should, without Pan taking away the life they could have had?"

She hesitated a moment before nodding.

"I will not harm any of them; I will only take them home and away from me."

She nodded again, not looking at him and began to turn away to leave.

"I know," she muttered, "I know."

"Wendy!" Hook called, and she turned around.

"Thank you," he said with effort, and suddenly he saw his Wendy's gleam back to life.

"What did you say?" she asked smiling.

He coughed awkwardly, "I said, um, thank you."

"A sincere thank you from Captain James Hook," she said smirking, "Well if this isn't one thing to put into my stories I don't know what is."

"Don't be dramatic," he said rubbing his hook.

"I do believe you love the dramatics," she said bowing deeply exaggerating her movements, and he shook his head at her childlike antics.

"You've spent too much time with lost boys already."

She gave a shaky laugh and to his utter shock, grabbed his steel hand and kissed it.

"I should go back," she said turning around. Hook's eyes still on his blade, he grabbed Wendy's arm and kissed her quickly.

"You know how I loath it when you leave me," he said, only half joking.

"You know it's not healthy to be needy," she smiled, kissing him back.

"Is that what you think I am? Needy?"

"No," she shook her head, "You just like me."

With a large grin she almost skipped off. Hook, who had once again been taken aback by the young vixen, could only watch her go. Like her? Of course he liked her, but she needn't say it! He liked her more than he himself cared to admit.

He gave one final longing look towards the direction she walked, and turned around, heading back to his ship.

_So sorry for the wait, it's been a busy time for me with finals and grades, I did have this story done but I needed to do some editing, but even with my edits the story could always use more in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it may be a little while more before there is another because I'm going on a road trip, so who knows when I'll be in internet range! For those of you on summer break (like me!!!) I hope you are much to busy to pay attention to my late updates! _


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

A few dayslater Wendy was rocking back and forth with a small boy in her lap, his face covered in tears.

"Mother," he sobbed holding onto her tightly.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "It was an accident."

"So scary," he trembled, and Wendy felt her own eyes tear up.

"He can't be so scary," Wendy said helplessly.

"Hook," the boy cried, "Hook…"

Peter flew down, and his face filled with confusion, not at the boy, but at Wendy, he always forgot she had grown, but after a moment or two he recognized her. Then back to his duty as Peter Pan, glared at the boy.

"Why are you crying?"

"Hook!" the boy shouted, his face red.

"Hook and his crew found him," Wendy said trying not to let the guilt slip into her voice, her eyes stayed on the floor as she spoke, "They frightened him is all, he's alright."

Peter sniffed, disgusted, "Hook. What did he do to you?"

"Grabbed me! Took my map!" the boy shouted.

"Map?" Peter asked, and then it dawned on him, "The maps! Foolish boy!"

Peter gave a final angry glare and jumped into the sky, just as the other boys came back down.

The small boy's tears tried up and he jumped up, rubbing at his eyes, "They cant see me!" he said quickly, and then began to chat animatedly with the others.

Wendy left, sadness clear in her eyes, and went down to the Neverland floor. As she walked she thought of Hook, how she missed him, needed him, and was suddenly ashamed of him.

"You're upset," a voice said and she spun around to see Hook.

"You should focus more on your ship and less on following me around," she snapped.

Hook gave her a curious look, "You're tense."

"Bloody right I'm tense!" she almost shouted, "I've spent the past few days with wild boys, wondering why I'm even there! Then you frighten a poor child, a _little boy_! Of course who had to comfort him? His mother! Me! I had to be there for him, listen as he cried about seeing you! And I had to act like I hated you. Now it might be true."

Hook's eyes searched her face, now nearly crying.

"Wendy," he said softly, "You agreed to this."

"I know!" this time she yelled, clenching her fists, "I know."

She started to walk away, but he followed her, "If you want to quit then quit, I'm not keeping you here."

"Yes you are," she mumbled and the gave him a seething look, "I'll go through with this, but don't come back; I can't look at you right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"I just… I just can't!"

He grabbed her shoulder and pressed her up against the tree, his eyes blood red, "If you were anyone else I would have you flogged!"

"We're not on your ship," she hissed, "Besides, why would you treat me any different? I'm just here to do your bidding, your dirty work."

Hook lifted his hand off her shoulder and looked as if he was about to hit her. She flinched, turning her head away and closing her eyes, and his fist fell to his side.

"I wouldn't hit you," he said in a strangled voice.

She looked up at him beneath her eye lashes, and very slowly he kissed her cheek, but she still saw the scarlet in the corner of his eyes.

"If you want me gone," he took a deep breath, still controlling his anger, "I will leave. I merely came to give you this," he threw a locket at her feet and turned around, "It was my mothers."

She crouched the ground and held her knees to her chest as he walked away. When he was gone she picked up the necklace, and very carefully cradled it in her palm.

The next few days Wendy became closer to Peter, although he always greeted her with confused looks. Hook did not appear again, although his crew members did, but too proud to ask for him she kept stoically silent and hid the necklace under her shirt. She relayed what she knew to the crew, and found they would not be attacking the hideout, it had been done so many times before, and they now waited until the day before the full moon, where they could be rid of Peter and weaken Neverland, and therefore the Indians and Mermaids, who wouldn't have time to find out he was gone, and continue to fight in their weakened state.

The necklace itself was beautiful. White gold, a chain that was as graceful as water. The locket was round, with an intricate pattern of vines carved into the face. On the inside there was a very small, almost unnoticeable letter S in the corner, and Wendy took that to stand for Stroud, Hooks old name. Guilt seemed to drive itself upon her lately, with Peter and the boys, now with Hook. He had only come to give her something she could only imagine meant so much to him, and she had fought with him. Yet she knew somewhere in her words she had been slightly right, but out of pride and stubbornness, she could not ask him to come back.

Hook of course, would not go back, mainly for the same reasons as Wendy's but of course he now felt insecure. They had never talked about what they were to each other, and he was content that way, but giving her the locket _meant _something. It required commitment, and although they had silently passed that line long ago, giving her that locket meant that she knew that she was special to him. He didn't know what possessed him to do such a foolish thing, and then fling it to the ground! He was sure that she hated him and probably left the thing where it was. She could have traded sides and be laughing with Pan now at how ridiculous he was.

He told himself they had been through too much; she would never do such a thing. But he still wondered. As a pirate captain, he would always be paranoid.

Smee had become tired of the Captains worse than usual behavior. In fact he had never seen Hook so angry since he had come back from the crocodile's jaws, on a rampage to kill every thing in his way. Now he smelled of whisky, his moods flared, and his men began to look over their shoulders.

"Captain," Smee said meekly, "Perhaps I could speak to the Miss Wendy for ye sir."

Hook shot daggers at Smee with his eyes, but said nothing.

"Sometimes she talks to me," he said faltering a little, but then remembering the Captains moods, stood up straight, and in his roughest Irish voice said, "Begging your pardon sir, but I think its high time things began to pull themselves together. Don't you think that your plan to steal Peter will work when you won't even speak to the main character in your play. Let me talk to the girl, if you two wont swallow your pride, I'll fix this meself."

Hook nearly gaped at him as Smee's chest swelled, but instead began to walk towards him slowly.

Smee, realizing what he'd done, began to shrink, and with muffled fear in his eyes, he lost his energy.

"You think you can fix this when I cannot?" Hook growled.

"You could… if you tried…"

He drew out his hook, and began to stroke it, "I do believe the girl hates me," Hook said almost offhandedly, "If I cannot fix that, you most certainly cannot, however, if you would like to try," Hook waved his hands towards the island and sneered, "Be my guest."

When Smee, who did not have the same sense of direction and eerie stalker like senses, finally found Wendy he was panting, which made it seem more like Wendy found him.

"Mr Smee," she smiled brightly, "How nice to see you."

He nodded and leaned against a tree signaling her to wait; he had walked up a very steep hill to get to her.

"Are you…?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he wheezed, "Just out of shape. Been walking this whole island looking for you Miss Wendy."

"Did no one help you?"

"Came on me own personal errand," he said getting up.

"Oh?"

Smee suddenly became nervous; Wendy could be just as terrifying as Hook if she had to be.

With a deep breath, he began.

"Miss, I am tired of waiting for you and the Captain to make amends. You both are acting like children, and you may still wish to be a child but you cannot go on acting like one."

"I don't want to be a child," she interrupted, "I left Neverland, remember? I knew I would grow up, I never asked to come back!"

"But here you are," Smee said softly, giving her a sad looking, "Acting just the same as you did when you were a small girl. The Captain has waited so long for a happy life, and the moment you stepped on the ship he got it, and now you're refusing it to him once again. He knows what you're doing is hard for you, but you have to understand it's even harder for him. Neither one of you should blame the other, because this fight is equally to blame on both of you. You both can't seem to see the other's side, but neither of you will even bother to try."

Wendy stood dumbstruck; Smee had never made any indication that he possessed this kind of knowledge.

"If he wants to talk to me then he can come right over and do so himself," she said trying her best to sound haughty, but Smee had made her feel ashamed.

Smee turned around and left, still wheezing. When he climbed back onto the ship, Hook unceremoniously greeted him.

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to Miss Wendy sir…"

"You were to do so on your own time, not mine," Hook snapped.

"Sorry sir."

"There are no sorries among a pirate ship Smee, only pleads of mercy."

Smee felt his hope draining, but added, "She would like to see you sir."

Hook's eyes drained of the small amount of maroon, and he snapped his head to the island.

"The full moon is in a few days…" he mused, "I should probably go over the last few details with her…"

"That's all she's here for," Smee said giving him a knowing look, "Right Captain?"

Hook glared at him, the blood colored eyes returning, "Aye Mr Smee."

_I was able to rush this chapter, sorry for lack of editing, I might try to get one more in, but I'm in such a hurry with packing and all this nonsense! If you don't hear from me for awhile I promise I'll have a few chapters finished for you by the time I get back. Hopefully I'll be in wifi range so I may update on the road! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I couldn't do it without you!_


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Wendy knew the paths she was and was not allowed to take.

When she walked it was almost instinct now, there were paths in Neverland that Hook had said were safe- the only paths she should (he had actually said "you're going to") take. Go off the paths and she was almost guaranteed certain danger, the only time she was "allowed" to walk off was with Peter, and even then she should resist as much as she could.

So it was no wonder why she was heading off the path just then, her chest fueled with renewed anger at Hook. He hadn't done anything, just the fact that Smee had been here talking to her made her angry, and a little ashamed. Before she could get completely lost though, a nervous voice stopped her.

"W-Wendy."

"Charlie?"

She turned around to see him standing under a tree, watching her with too much intent in his eyes.

"Captain sent me," he said grudgingly, "To give you a message."

"He couldn't make it himself then?" she said crossing her arms.

Charlie looked pained, "He's busy."

She shook her head, "What is it then?"

"He wants to meet you tonight…"

"How nice of him," the sarcasm leaked from her words.

"He says it's very important," Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at her, "He wants you at 'the cave' tonight…"

"Charlie, what's going on?" she asked suddenly worried.

He took quick steps towards her, inches away from her face, "Wendy please, don't stay with him. We can leave together, I love you! He's dangerous, he just views you as something else to own, he'll just take everything you have, he's using you! Please Wendy I'm begging you, _please_, don't stay with him. I love you, I'll take care of you, we can escape before it's too late."

He seemed so desperate that it scared her, the pleading in his eyes wrapping around her.

"Charlie I-"

His lips clamped down on hers, and she felt as if he was attacking her like a pathetic dog in heat. His lips were chapped, his hands fumbled around her, and she knew none of this was his fault. But there was no connection, she felt as if she was shoved into something wrong. For a few moments she was so surprised all she could do was think, but the moment he tried to part her mouth with his tongue she became alert. Shoving him away, she punched him as hard as she could and he cried out in pain.

Hook's defense lessons always seemed to pay off.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"I was trying to save you!"

"I don't love you!" she shouted, and then snapped her mouth shut.

"You love him then do you?" Charlie said darkly, his hand clamped over his eye, "Well then maybe you deserve what you get. I was trying to help you Wendy Darling, but maybe you're too far gone."

"Don't talk to me," she said heavily, "We're done here."

She began to walk away when Charlie grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said in a low voice, "But I will."

"You already have," he said sadly, and dropped her arm.

When Charlie returned to the ship Hook was waiting on deck, his face blank, until he saw the bruise forming around Charlie's eye. Then his face became smug, his plan had worked. The cabin boy was no longer a problem.

Not that he was ever much of a threat.

That night when Wendy came walking down the beach, her bare feet covered in sand, her white cotton dress billowing around her, Hook's breath was caught in his throat. She was so beautiful to him, and if things went right, she would remain this way forever, with him.

"You're looking lovely as always," he said bowing, then taking her hand and kissing the palm.

"You flatter me," she said in a stoic tone.

"You're still mad," it wasn't a question.

"No," she shook her head, and he felt the lie hit his face.

"Yes," he countered, "But your time here is almost over. Soon you won't even remember this."

She gave him a blank look and he sighed.

"Don't be like this Wendy," he said thickly and pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms. She hesitated at first, stiff and pulling back slightly, and then slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, defeated.

Suddenly he felt the locket pulsing through her dress and into his chest, and he knew now was the time to act.

"You know Wendy," he said carefully, "I've been thinking about you. About us really."

"Us…" her voice was hesitant, he never had mentioned their relationship out loud before.

"Yes. I think the best thing to do, so that I may keep you safe you see, would be to get married."

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled out of his arms, her whole face in disbelief.

"You're not serious?"

"I never joke," he said shrugging and then grinned, "My sense of humor has dwindled to nearly nothing."

"You want to _marry _me? Are you drunk?"

He rolled his eyes, "I tell you a simple statement and suddenly I'm drunk."

"Statement," her eyes narrowed, "You aren't even asking me!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"So I have no say in this!"

He blinked, "Well I assumed if you did you would have spoken up."

"This is ridiculous," she threw her arms up in the air and made to leave.

"Not so fast my beauty," he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her against him, "Is it a crime to marry?"

"You'll tire of me," she said trying to shrug him off.

"I always tire of you, you're particularly exhausting."

"You'll tire of me for good. I'll upset you enough to have you throw me off the damn ship."

He put his lips in her hair, just above her ear and whispered, "Never."

"I'm just something you want to own…" she said remembering Charlie's words, "You only want to marry me because you think it gives you a tighter hold on me."

"Isn't that what marriage is Wendy? Owning one another? Of course I want more claim to you, I never said otherwise. I want all of you, just for me."

"I've told you before; I am not a material thing to be possessed!"

"Is that so bad really," he said lifting her hair and kissing the back of her neck, making her shiver. He felt the vibes and he smiled against her skin, lowering his kisses, till Wendy thought her knees would give out from under her, "Is it really so bad for me to want to posses you? I just want you to myself; you know how I hate to share."

"This is supposed to make me agree? You just want a bigger way to control me."

"I don't want to control you. I'm telling the truth," he muttered against her spine, "I just want you."

Before he could seduce her any more she pulled away, gently, so he let her go.

"You don't know what you want."

"Really?" he raised one eyebrow and then took her small hand in his and bent down on one knee.

"What…?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," he brought the hand to his lips, "Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

She gasped, and it gave him all the more confidence, he thrived in her gasps. He kissed her palm, letting his tongue graze the skin briefly, and once again the gasp washed over him. He was teasing her with all the affection, they both knew it, and he felt it as her body became weaker with his touch.

"Marry me?"

Slowly her eyes moved from her hand to his eyes, the light blues crashing into her, and then she answered before she knew whose voice was coming out of her mouth.

"Yes."

He stood up quickly, and kissed her, and unlike Charlie's kiss, this was right. It was so powerful that after everything else he had already teased her with, she lost her footing, and Hook caught her, giving a deep laugh in his chest as she fixed herself.

"Not funny," she mumbled, and he pulled her closer for another kiss.

"I find it amusing," he grinned, and then taking her hand, began to walk quickly down the sand.

"Where are we going?"

"To get married my beauty," he laughed out loud, then kissed her again.

"I don't believe you're my James Hook," she said as they pulled away.

"We'll see," he said and pulled harder.

Smee married them, Hook making him Captain (temporarily) so he was able to do so. The moon shone against them, their ankles in the small waves, washing away everything but their adoration, their need, and- Wendy hesitated to think it- love.

After, Wendy kissed Smee on the cheek with a meaningful "Thank you," and Hook took her arm and led her back down the beach.

"Part of the marriage agreement was that you only kiss me," Hook smiled against her ear, and she playfully swatted him away, then pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Better?"

"I will be in a moment," he said in a gruff voice, and her stomach tightened. He swung his arms under her in a swift movement and picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

"James!" she gave a small laugh as he began to walk towards the small cave mouth.

"You have no idea," he said in a ragged whisper, "How badly I need you right now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin, "Then hurry."

He laid her down on a giant pile of blankets behind the rocks in a corner, and giving her an apologetic look said, "I wish it was better…"

"I have you," she whispered and pulled him towards her.

**888**

"Where's Wendy?" a small voice said loudly into the night.

Peter, who had been sleeping, lifted one eye, "Who?"

"Our mother!" the lost boy said on the verge of tears.

Peter slowly raised himself up and gave a tired glare at the boy, "I was sleeping."

"Wendy is gone!" the boy wailed and pointed to the tree house she had been staying in.

Peter rolled his eyes, "She's probably on one of her late night walks. She suffers from pneumonia," she said exasperated, mixing up the word insomnia with pneumonia.

The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes, "But… I had a bad dream…"

"What are you a codfish or a lost boy?" Peter mumbled, going back to sleep.

The boy sniffed and went back to his tree house, still shivering from his nightmare.

**888**

Wendy lay against Hook's chest as they relaxed in the warm water. She wore her chemise, although Hook had argued there was no reason to, and Hook wore his trousers, but not until he was defeated by Wendy and her thing layer of clothing.

They were married- married! - but Wendy wasn't sure if she could bring up the subject. It felt almost unreal, and she did not know if Hook even wanted to talk about it, perhaps she was right when she had said he just wanted a stronger hold on her.

As if reading her thoughts he kissed her head, and began running his hand through her hair, "Married to a pirate," he gave his deep chest laugh, "What would society say?"

"Damn society," she sighed, and he laughed.

"Getting a little brash aren't we? You become more like a pirate every day."

"Don't ruin the mood," she grinned, and kissed his neck.

"You're going to leave a mark on my neck, and then what will my men think?"

"That you have a woman in you bed and they only have themselves."

Hook laughed loudly then, louder than she had ever heard him laugh, and still laughing he brought her face to his and kissed her.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. Please, continue."

Wendy was so shocked b his words she could only stare at him. He seemed to think nothing of it, and continued to play with her hair.

Although to Wendy he seemed perfectly calm, inside he was berating himself for saying anything. His eyes stared intently at the strand of hair in his hand, he knew what he felt, and he couldn't say he liked it, but to let her know as well? Ridiculous, he never let his guard down so easily, and then this girl- his wife! – swipes it down with one movement, and his emotions fall out. This was uncalled for, not allowed, how could he even let this happen, she was just…

That felt good…

His attention was moved to Wendy's lips, moving from his neck, to under his ear, down his jaw line.

"Where," he said in a husky voice, "Did you learn such a thing?"

He was almost sure he heard her giggle, something he didn't even know Wendy was capable of, but if he did she put a halt to the noise.

"Just comes naturally," she said in his ear, and he felt his spine become cold in the best way possible.

"Well," he nearly growled in animalistic want, "I might just have to teach you something new."

She gasped as he held her against the wall, a seductive smile playing around him.

"Unless," he took her hand in his as he pressed up against her, pushing her harder into the wall, "You're scared."

Her eyes narrowed, "I will never be scared of you."

His smile widened, "We'll see."

_I think this chapter may have gone a little quickly, even if its longer than usual, but there was so much I wanted to fit in one chapter I was just like, ok go! It is a bit long, I felt like I owed you the reader something for taking so long, haha, hopefully you're still interested in the story. Originally I was going to stop here, but obviously that isn't going to happen. A few more chapters till the end!_


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Wendy woke up wrapped in blankets, Hook pressed up against her, still sleeping. She smiled at her husband, and then suddenly stopped. There was sun coming into the cave, and she inhaled horrified, it was morning!

She sat up quickly, knocking Hook over, causing him to wake up cursing.

"Blasted woman, what are you doing?"

"Oh no," she said picking up her still wet clothes, and in a sarcastically distressed voice said, "Perfect."

"I think so," he said grinning at her as she looked up at him and realized she wasn't dressed.

"Oh!" she huffed and pulled a blanket around her.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off of her, "You're my wife," he stated simply.

She glared at him and rushed to put on her clothes, but they still clung to her as if she wore nothing at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said amused as she tried to wring the water out of the bottom of her dress.

"Its morning," she said as an explanation, and seeing that the water wasn't going to come out as easily as she had hoped for, climbed in the water, and submerged herself, thinking that if she was entirely wet it would be easier to make an excuse and say she fell in the water.

"Morning," he repeated, then looking out the mouth of the cave, his eyes widened, "Morning!"

"Exactly," she sputtered, and began to climb out, but Hook reached out and pulled her up, "The boys are going to ask questions."

"Dammit," he said as his opening for the other curses he began to utter.

When dressed, he took her hand and pulled her out of the cave, running to make it to the tree houses before Peter woke up.

"He'll find us," Hook said angrily, and then turned to Wendy, "act like I'm kidnapping you."

"What?"

"For God's sake scream!"

He pulled on her arm violently, and she complied.

Suddenly Peter appeared out of the trees and began to circle the island, and seeing Wendy struggling as she was, called for the lost boys, and dove to the scene.

"Foolish Hook!" Peter laughed, "Let go of our mother."

Hook looked so menacing Wendy almost forgot it was all an act.

"You shouldn't let your Wendy bird loose Pan, remember last time you allowed such a thing to happen? Then you lost all those boys of yours to adulthood, and your little mother. She is such an adult now Pan, how can you stand it?"

Peter frowned, "Let her go."

The boys echoed his commands, and the new Tinkerbell flew around in circles chiming along.

"As you wish Pan," Hook said in a threatening voice, and then giving Wendy's hand a quick squeeze that only she knew about, dropped her hand.

Wendy's eyes did not leave his back as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder just once, but showing the lack of control he really had. The other boys began to cheer loudly, some of them rushing to her skirts and commenting on her wet clothes.

"Peter," she said trying to give him the brightest smile.

"No need to thank me Wendy," he grinned as he floated in the air, some of the boys joining him, "My pleasure."

She didn't know how to respond, but continued to smile, enjoying the boy's company. Then she called Peter back over.

"Peter what if we played a little prank on Hook, just you and I."

Peter glanced over at her, his attention in her hands.

"What kind of prank?"

"Remember the crocodile that ate him?"

"No."

"Well it did," she said trying not to get annoyed or angry, "He has the tail. What if we take it and he thinks the thing is after him again? Then hide clocks all around his room to scare him."

Peter thought on this, not fully convinced, "The clocks… the ticking… I think I remember. His hand!"

Peter began to laugh joyously, "A small prank on Hook it is then!"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight… well its before the full moon, why not? One last time before he's blown out of the water!"

The boys cheered, "Get some clocks men! Build them if you have to, find something that ticks!"

Wendy felt the guilt stab her, but ignored it as well as she could. This was better for every one.

"I'm sorry Peter," she whispered, and then began to follow the boys into the forest.

**888**

Hook walked in circles, his hand behind his back and clinging tightly to his hook. His eyebrows were knit close together, and every few seconds his eyes would dart to the island. She was there, too far from him, but she'd be back. No matter what, she would be back, he would see to that.

"Captain?"

Hook turned to face Smee who was standing behind him, a nervous smile twitching at his lips.

"What Smee?" he snapped.

"Miss Darling, she's coming tonight?"

Hook squared his shoulders and gave Smee a withering glare.

"I mean Mrs…" Smee became confused, he had married the two under Hook's Christian name, but he wasn't sure if he should call her 'Mrs Stroud' or 'Mrs Hook', the Captain judgmental, one wrong move could bring him down, "Wendy," he finished.

"Yes Mr Smee, with the boy. Make sure the men go to the island to capture the other while I take care of Pan myself. You may stay aboard if you wish," meaning he would.

"Most of the men sir?"

"I don't care," he waved his hand dismissively and left Smee standing alone.

Smee looked back towards the island. He liked Wendy, truly he did, and the whole crew did, but no one more than Hook, though he tried to deny it. Smee had been with him long enough to know that she was the one thing that made him happy, the one thing that could wash away his cruel anger, matching his stubborn nature with her own. He knew less about Wendy, but even so, he could still see her vibrant face light up at the sight of Hook, the man that she use to fear.

It should be a perfect match, yet Smee felt that something was about to unhinge it all.

**888**

That night Peter held the clocks in his bag, all ticking, and held out his hand to Wendy.

"Ready mother?"

Wendy nodded; tears filling her eyes, these boys would feel betrayed by her. She wanted them to have a family, she wanted to do the right thing, and she knew this was it. But it felt wrong.

"I can't fly Peter," she reminded him.

"Oh that excuse. Tink!"

The foolish fairie flew down to his shoulder where he snatched her up and threw the dust on Wendy.

"Happy thoughts," he reminded her, and taking her hand began to fly.

Peter hovered outside the large window, Wendy clutching his hand for dear life, her happy thoughts falling in and out, making her a clumsy flyer.

"So Hook should be with the men eating dinner below the ship?" Peter asked.

"If his schedule is still the same then yes," she said her voice slightly higher than usual.

Peter grinned, and taking his pocket knife, slid it through the window cracks and lifting it up, unlocked the window.

"How clever am I?" he smirked, and flew into the window, dragging Wendy with him.

They landed on the wood floor Wendy had spent so much time walking around on before.

"Hello Pan," Hook said in a deep voice, his eyes flashing.

Wendy grabbed on to Peter, as if she were protecting him, and Peter tried to shrug her off.

"I'm fine Wendy," he said glaring at Hook.

"No Pan," Hook grinned, "I don't think you are…"

**888**

"Wendy," Hook put both hands on either side of her as she leaned against the rail, "Don't cry."

"I'm not," she snapped, trying to hide her face behind her hair, the dark night helping her, "I'm perfectly fine."

Hook kissed her ear but she shrugged him off.

"Don't listen to what the boy said," Hook insisted, "You did nothing wrong."

"He called me a traitor," she whispered, "He said I was a horrible mother, that I sealed his death."

Hook exhaled loudly, "It's for the best Wendy. He doesn't know that you're trying to help him, he will eventually."

"What if I'm not trying to help him? We both know I was just trying to help you."

Hook glanced back at his cabin, Peter in the connected room under the floor. The boy had put up a fight, all the while yelling at Wendy. He fought as well as always, but this time he was defeated, this time there was no where to fly, and no one to help him. He was able to make his mark on Hook though, he was cut up, but Wendy looked worse, blows of a different kind.

"It doesn't matter; you are helping him, and me. Just don't cry," he tried again, "I can't stand to see a woman cry."

She pushed him off with her shoulder, and tried walking towards his cabin, "I have to talk to him."

"Wendy," he grabbed her arm, and gave her a hard look.

"James," she said giving him an equally hard look.

"He doesn't want to see you," he sighed, "Why would he?"

The clouds shifted, and the almost full moon sprayed light on the deck, and he saw her watery eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks, even though she turned her head quickly, he saw.

"Fine," she said pulling away.

"Wendy," he pulled her back, and held her against his chest, "I'm… sorry. I wish it could be different."

She nodded against him, letting his arms tighten around her.

"It's hard," she said into his jacket.

"I know," he murmured into her hair, "God, do I know."

_Ok I know I didn't show the fight scene, but don't worry, there will be later on_


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Wendy seemed to float around on deck that night, Hook reluctantly leaving her to be by herself. He had argued over it, refusing to let her stay on the deck alone.

"Most of the crew isn't even here," he tried.

"Isn't it safer then?" she shrugged.

"I can't leave you alone at night."

"I was alone at night on the island."

His eye brows knit together, "Only on the chosen paths."

"Oh yes," she said with an overdose of sarcasm, "Of course I did."

His eyes narrowed, "Wendy-"

"James," she pressed a hand to his chest, "I just need to be alone. Half an hour."

He nodded, and took her hand in his, "Twenty minutes, and then I want you in my bed."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll meet you there."

He kissed her palm and then left her alone on the deck. She circled the mast, not even thinking anymore. She had hurt Peter and that's all there was to it, but she needed to just be able to breath on her own for a few minutes. In fact, she seemed so lost in her mind, trying to ignore everything around her, she didn't hear the Indians swim like eels in the water, or climb swiftly up the boat. In fact, she did not notice them at all until a rough hand clamped itself around her mouth, and pulled her overboard.

Smee, however, noticed.

**888**

Soaking wet and gagging, Wendy was thrust against a tree where she gasped for air. The Indian men spoke to each other in their language, one of them furiously waving his hands in the air. She stood up, her knees weak, and managed one punch, that was quickly caught in one of their hands. He squeezed too hard and she hissed in pain.

"What do you want?"

One of the men tied her hands behind her back before she could say anything more, and then pushed her to the floor, where he bound her ankles together. There were only three of them she realized, she was so easily overtaken. Then again, these Indians weren't like anyone else on the island. She made to scream, but that only allowed them to shove cloth into her mouth, and then throw her into a type of sack, then laughing, one of them threw her over their shoulder, and began walking.

She didn't let the fear take her though, the Indian men might have managed to kidnap her, but she would not allow fear to kidnap her mind. _James is safe_, she told herself, he doesn't know about this. _He might simply think I died drowning, which could actually be a better death than what I'm about to face._

Though the last part gave her little comfort.

She started to battle against the bag, trying her hardest to fight against her captors, but she was just dropped to the dirt floor, and then a striking pain hit her head, and it went black.

**888**

"Captain!"

Hook opened his cabin door, his face angry at being disturbed.

"This better be good," he snarled, Wendy should be on her way now.

"They took her!" he squeaked, "She's gone!"

Hook's boots charged against the floor, his reactions swift and determined.

Wendy wasn't on deck.

"Where is she?" he shouted, the blood red hate seeping to his eyes, "What happened?"

"Indians," Smee whispered, and Hook's face turned quickly to the water.

"Where did they go?" he ran to the rail, looking for a sign, then with a hated sigh he spotted the rippling movements in the water.

"Damn it," he hissed and started to take off his jacket to dive in.

"Captain!" Smee cried, "They boy! You'll never catch them in time."

"I'll be damned if I don't try," Hook snarled, "She's my wife Smee. _My wife."_

Smee nodded sadly as Hook dove into the water, too far behind to be able to catch them.

**888**

It wasn't until early morning when Wendy woke up. Her head throbbed, her sun dyed blonde hair was plastered to her face, and she was sure she could taste blood. She didn't notice her wrists were tied to a pole or that her clothes had changed into female Indian garb until her eyes adjusted to the light shining through the cloth of the Teepee. A tall Indian girl about as old as she sat crossed legged by the entrance, a bowl of water by her feet.

"Hello," Wendy croaked, then winced at her own fight.

The girl nodded, a sad smile on her lips.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"You Wendy," the girl said pointing, "I'm Tiger Lily."

Wendy's eyes widened, "You grew up! I thought Neverland didn't allow that. I mean, it's nice seeing you again, I would have just hoped I wasn't bound and gagged to get here," she gave a nervous laugh.

"We grow old," Tiger Lily nodded, "Lost boys, Pirates, no."

"Awfully sad," Wendy said, trying to seem light about being kidnapped, once again, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Prisoner."

"Oh, well, what did I do to deserve being here?"

Tiger Lily gave her a curious look, "Unbalance."

"Unbalance? Is there a population law I wasn't told about?"

Tiger Lily frowned then put her hands out like scales, "Neverland balanced. Then you come," the scales tip dangerously.

"Oh dear, that's tragic," she nodded, "But see I was brought here, so I think the balancing situation should be fine."

Tiger Lily shook her head furiously, making her dark braids sway, "You must leave."

"Leave?" Wendy gives a small laugh, "No I think not, I rather like Neverland when it isn't trying to kill me."

"Kill you for a reason," Tiger Lily said darkly, and Wendy became quiet.

A loud Indian man burst into the hut, saying words Wendy didn't understand. He spoke to Tiger Lily quickly and then turning towards Wendy gave her a furious glance.

"You are trouble," he spoke with venom.

"Well I bloody well didn't mean to be!" she sighed, and then thought of Peter and her face became red.

"Killed mermaid."

"Well I didn't want to…"

"Fought Pirates."

"Well now they wanted to kill me!"

"Love Hook."

Wendy was silent, her eyes fierce.

"You must leave!" Tiger Lily pleaded.

"I don't have any inclination to leave," Wendy sniffed, and then the Indian man struck her across the face, and she fell back against the pole.

"Leave Neverland!" he shouted.

"Well I would like to leave this tent!" she cried, angry and in even more pain.

The man spoke in his natural tongue to Tiger Lily and left. Tiger Lily picked up rope she had been sitting in front of. She untied Wendy from the pole, but shoved her down before she could run, and tying her hands she dragged her out of the tent.

The tribe all looked at her, their faces holding contempt. She realized then how truly early in the morning it was, but she could still see the now full moon in the sky. It was strangely warm, and she felt heat waves radiate towards her. It was then she noticed the large pit of fire.

"You aren't going to burn me are you?" she asked horrified.

"You disturb Neverland," Tiger Lily said stiffly and pulled her to the flames.

"Oh no!" Wendy whispered and pulled on the ropes, "Why are you doing this?"

Tiger Lily looked genuinely sad and whispered, "You've over turned Neverland's power. We can't allow you to stay here."

"So you're going to _burn _me?" she cried indignantly.

"Or kill Hook," the Indian from earlier said, his eyes glowing.

"You wouldn't dare," Wendy gasped, and was quickly pushed to the ground and kicked as the man laughed.

"Don't touch her!" a voice boomed, and the entire tribe turned to look at Captain Hook, water still dripping from his hair, but pride and power pulsing through him.

"Hook," the man stepped forward, and Wendy suddenly realized he was the chief. Princess Tiger Lily held fast to Wendy's ropes as her father began to speak.

"You've taken something from me," Hook growled.

"White man want woman back? You have troubled this land with her presence, you bring disorder and ill health to the island, and you find no reason why she should burn?"

"She's done nothing," Hook said fiercely, and again Wendy thought of Peter.

"Then you die," the chief said smirking.

Wendy sat up, alarmed, "No!" she would have said more but someone she couldn't see pulled cloth around her mouth and gagged her.

"You're all possessed by the island," Hook said, taking a step closer to Wendy.

She tried to tell him to leave, tried to tell him she would be fine, but the cloth smothered her voice, and only chocking noises came out.

"We protect Neverland, all you do is make it worse. We find new captain, but girl cannot stay, it's unbalanced."

"There is no unbalance!" Hook yelled, he started to take more steps but was stopped by some Indian men, he raised a gun from his pocket and his hook, and the men backed up, still holding their spears.

"You not want to do that," the chief said picking up Wendy's ropes and pulling her up, "You not want something bad to happen."

Hook glared, and then in a swift movement, had Tiger Lily's neck under his hook.

"Neither do you."

The chief's face became red, his brown eyes turning into slits, "You are one man."

Hook continued to glare, and Tiger Lily's eyes, which had been alarmed now settled to determined. Wendy saw the small knife before anyone else and gave a scream to alarm Hook, who shoved the girl away from him before she raised it further, allowing the Indian men to raise their spears.

"White girl goes home," the chief said tugging her ropes harder, "Peter Pan is freed."

"Never."

"Then she dies," the chief said simply before throwing Wendy towards the fire.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Hook felt his whole world pause for a moment.

Wendy's eyes were closed, but he could see the bruising around them, her lip split open, her cheek bleeding. For that long pause he could only think that his last glimpse of his wife would always be of her beautiful face beaten, because he had brought her to this. The one thing that had ever brought him true happiness was about to die, and suddenly as he realized this, it all sped up.

Her head rushed forward, her hair flying around, a small cry escaped her lips, she felt the fear bubble up inside her, her thoughts stopped, and she braced herself.

Then the rope pulled hard and she flew backwards, hitting her head on the ground. Hook's feet were pounding on the ground, and the chief's voice rose above the deafening silence.

"Tiger Lily!" the rest was unrecognizable.

"Wendy," Hook pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly, ignoring the Indians, "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry, so sorry," he kissed her hair and cut her ropes with his hook, "Wendy, can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf," she coughed, "Why are you sorry?"

"Wendy," he said lowly, "I want you to run, run as fast as you can, get out of here."

"No," she shook her head, "I won't leave you."

"I was foolish coming alone," he muttered, "You need to go and find the other men; it does us no good for both of us to die here."

"I'd rather die with you then to leave you alone."

"No Wendy," he hissed, "I would rather live with you than die trapped. Get the others, run and don't stop no matter what. Understand me? Run."

She kissed his quickly, "I love you."

"Run!"

She got up clumsily, and ran as fast as she could, the tribe too distracted to move quickly. Some raised their bows and spears but Hook was able to stop them, the chief's yell echoing. Some started to run after her, but Wendy was too deep in the trees now. Her breath echoed in her chest, her feet moving faster than she thought possible. She saw a dark figure and ran towards it, the pirate garb recognizable. She ran, not stopping until she knocked into them, making sure they were there.

"Wendy?"

"Charlie," she sobbed, "We have to go back, get the others, James is trapped with the Indians!"

Charlie stared at her in his arms as she spoke, feeling better than he had ever felt.

"We could leave…" he whispered.

"Damn you!" she cried, and pulled away, "Go to hell!"

She continued to run until she found a small group of pirates, and repeated her news. Immediately the men began to assemble, fierce faces, angry tempers, and weapons ready. The lost boys were forgotten, and so was Wendy, leaning against a tree, her chest heaving, her mind still uneasy.

"Wendy…" Charlie came behind her.

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Wendy, you're hurt, I'll take you back to the ship-"

"No!" she screamed, and pushed off the tree, "That's my husband! Do you understand me? I can't leave him to die, I won't ever to that."

She started to run back when he grabbed her arm, "Take my sword."

He shoved the staff into her hand and shrugged, "I'll meet you there later I guess."

"Thank you," she whispered and ran back.

**888**

Hook cursed the Indians around him, all but Tiger Lily who has inexplicably saved Wendy. He was ready to collapse when he saw the braids swing, and the rope pull back, her brown eyes set in determination.

Now he was tied up against a totem poll, the fire growing, and the chanting getting louder, his hook and the leather straps lying in front of him.

Tiger Lily was next to him, tied in the same ropes she had helped make with the rest of the women.

"Why?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"You love her, she love you," Tiger Lily said softly, "She not need to die. Just leave."

"I don't want her to leave," Hook replied angrily, "She's mine."

"You are Neverland's," she replied, "She chose to leave here before, she belong to her home."

"So because she chose to leave once means she can't stay again?"

"She resisted the magic," Tiger Lily sighed, "She's dangerous."

Hook smiled, "I know. It's wonderful."

Tiger Lily gave a small smile, "Tragic."

Hook growled, "Can't you stay out of this? What does Wendy have to do with any of you?"

"Our food," she sighed, "Not enough. Our women not fertile, the children cry. Not safe. The fairies."

"What about them?"

"Not all brainless," she smiled when a large male cry rose from the trees.

"She got to them!" Hook grinned, and pulled on the ropes.

The pirates burst from the trees, guns and swords flailing, laughs being bartered, Indians running to their weapons in a rage.

Crew members cut the ropes; he grabbed his hook and began to strap it back on, Tiger Lily helping him, not saying a word. He looked around swiftly, he didn't find Wendy and for that he was grateful. For once she used common sense and stayed away from a fight.

The sun was raised higher, heating up the fight below, fairies circled the cries of battle, and the mermaids were screaming.

Wendy tripped along the roots, the branches cutting her arms and face. Neverland was going to maim her horribly she thought.

When she entered the fight, breathless, she realized it wasn't like the fight on the _Jolly Roger_, there were new fighting techniques, less flair in the movements and more desperation and anger.

A spear came at her and she ducked, twisting around and cutting someone across the chest, his eyes in pain, he continued on. She was outmatched, her pain throbbing, but her pride was more than any of this. She would not loose.

With that thought the Indian man died at her hand.

She hated this; she hated the killing and the dying. The fighting, now that was something, but the end point of it all was death, she was a murderer, never in her life did she think she would be a murderer. But then never in her life did she think about falling in love with Captain Hook, she was here because of him. She would kill every man here for him if his life depended on it.

She was wound up in her thoughts and fighting, she didn't see the chief hulk over her. Hook, however, did.

He was laughing, this was the battle he was used to, his version of 'carefree' and fun. He didn't register the deaths, just the challenge of defeat. This was his world, this is where he belonged.

Then as he turned, he saw Wendy. His world changed then, she was his world, with her here the battle was no longer fun, it was dangerous.

"No," he shook his head and started running, but he was repeatedly stopped by a new opponent. Then the chief stalked over, his claws above Wendy.

"Don't," he shook his head pleading, "Don't do it."

Wendy brushed her hair out of her face and turned around. The chief glared down at her, and in a giant movement grabbed her and slung her over his wide shoulder.

"No!" Hook yelled, and fought fiercely, trying to get to Wendy, "Wendy!"

She was yanking her sword out of the chief's palm, but he merely threw it to the floor, not caring at all. He went to the edge of the camp, the edge of the cliff they sat upon, and raised her above his head.

"Stop!" she cried twisting in the air, "Put me down!"

Tiger Lily came and called something in their language, pulling on his arms. He shrugged her off, a crazed look in his eyes, the girl had to go.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Hook cried in desperation, finally passing the spears and arrows, he ran, his legs and arms moving furiously, not Wendy, not her, I can't handle anymore near deaths from her. He couldn't handle her death at all.

Then the chief threw her over.

The mermaids hissed in pleasure, the dying splash sounded, the small scream had died, and Hook's knees fell to the ground, his face broken, his chest clenching, his mind spinning. Not Wendy, not her. He crawled the few remaining steps, oh how close he had been to saving her! Blood had come up in small doses to the water; the mermaids were circling like sharks, the dark water hiding anything to be seen.

"No," he moaned, "No, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry!" Tiger Lily cried the chief starting to walk away.

"You!" Hook cried, spinning around to the chief, "You did this!"

The anger blinded him, red flooded his senses, over flowing cold tension built up inside of him. The chief had killed her. He had killed her. Never before in his life had Hook felt such fury, the rage burning a hole inside of him, his heart stopping. He started on the chief, his hook swinging dangerously.

Before the chief could answer, a swish of air passed by him, a small boy flying down the cliff. A small splash as he dove into the water, and then a heart stopping moment of nothing. Hook blinked, and then his head becoming lighter with increased fear, ran back to the ledge just as Peter Pan flew out of the water with a limp Wendy in his arms. Hook followed them with his eyes as Peter went back into the trees, a signature crow, before disappearing. Hook's breath returned to him, and he began to run.

**888**

Wendy spurted out water, coughing loudly for a good few minutes. Peter grinned at his handiwork, he was able to free her lungs of the water, save her from mermaids, and fly her deeper in the island.

"Hello Wendy! Boy, you look awful."

"Peter?" she said astonished, still choking. She checked herself, and only realized the pain in her left leg when she saw the deep gash from her thigh to her lower leg. Her left shoulder was also cut open, and her chest had scratches that she vaguely remembered had come from the mermaids fingers. Her side was bleeding too; her scar from Peter would have a companion. The back of her right hand also had a thin cut up to her elbow, and she only thought of how Hook kissed her palm, not the back of her hand, which was now mauled.

"Yup!" he gave a bigger smile, and it annoyed her slightly, even through the pain.

"But why?"

"Smee told me how you thought you were helping me," Peter gave a patronizing laugh, "But Wendy, I wont grow up. I'm apart of Neverland now, I came here as a baby, this is my home. You're silly adult ideas got in the way."

"Smee…" Wendy closed her eyes from the pain.

"Uh huh, he saw the fire and knew there was something really bad going on since you weren't back. I didn't want to come get you, but he said it was life and death and you are my mother, and he is my grandfather."

The pain cleared for a moment as Wendy's shock sunk in.

"Your grandfather…"

"Yes, he came all the way from London to find me."

"But there was no hint of this anywhere… he works for Hook!"

"But Hook hasn't caught me has he," Peter winked, "Only injured me a bit."

"Why would you tell me this Peter? You know…"

A dark look swept over Peter's face, "You can't tell. I saved you. You cant tell."

"But Peter… Smee, he's so close to him! He cant be. No where in the stories does it say Smee is secretly related to Peter Pan!"

"Well then I just gave you a new story!" Peter flew into the air, cocked his ear to the side and grinned, "That should be your husband."

"Peter wait!"

Peter flew into the air laughing, his voice disappearing just as Hook came into the scene.

Hook appeared from the greenery, his eyes wild. The moment he saw Wendy laying on the ground he dove for her, stumbling and then falling to his knees besides her. He shakily examined her wounds, and traced a thin line on her cheek that curved around her jaw line, then another from her hair line.

"I thought you died," he said hoarsely.

"Makes two of us," she tried smiling, but the pain stopped her, along with the thought Smee and Peter.

"The boy…"

"He forgave me," she sighed, wanting to sleep.

"Are you comfortable?"

"James," she sighed, "I almost died, and you're worried about if I'm comfortable."

He kissed her, tasting the blood, but she put her hand on his arm when it grew deeper.

"It hurts," she said weakly, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed," he muttered, "Besides, I meant are you comfortable so I can pick you up."

"But the other men-"

"Can handle themselves," Hook said curtly, "They've done worse alone."

"Can't you help them?" she said shirking away from him as he tried to pick her up.

"First I'll help you," he growled and lifted her in his arms.

She gasped in pain, and he realized she might have shirked away from him in fear of more pain.

"Shh," he crooned as she whimpered, "It's ok. I'm going to make sure of it; I'll take care of you."

"I can walk," she said through clenched teeth, "Let me walk."

"Dammit Wendy I don't have time for your foolish games! Just let me do this."

Wendy's cheeks flushed, and she felt foolish, like a child. She really could walk. She knew she could, if he would just let her try. She bit her lip to stop the pain, or the tears, she wasn't sure which, and felt rather than hear Hook sigh.

"I didn't mean to snap at you."

She didn't respond and he sighed even louder.

"I've seen you in so much pain today," he said quietly, "I didn't want to see you in anymore."

"I'm not weak," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm not!"

"You're the strongest person I know," he added as they walked.

"I always end up with you carrying me."

"I like you in my arms," he kissed her hair.

"It hurts," she mumbled, "Keep getting hurt…"

"I know love," he said gently as he set her down in a small boat, "I know, oh I know, I know."

"So sorry," she said sleepily, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"No," he started rowing, his eyes full of remorse, "I'm sorry."

_Haha, sorry I had to do some little editing, like what was happening just didn't feel right! Luckily I started with these chapters early, I could have had you all finished with the story now if I wasn't so picky. Ok so the Smee thing…theres more to it then that in a way, and you get to know a bit more about Hook as well, so next chapter (which I have to completely tear down, more so than this) will be full of things. _


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Smee was on deck when Hook came up, Wendy still in his arms, asleep now.

"If this hadn't worked in my favor, you can rest assured you would be in great pain at the moment Mr Smee."

"Aye Captain…"

Wendy awoke as Hook set her on his bed, concern written in his every facial expression. He began wrapping her wounds silently, and she didn't dare say anything until he was done.

"Don't worry so much James," Wendy sighed.

Hook ignored her and began pacing back and forth in the room as Wendy watched, every few seconds he would come back and fuss over her like an old aunt.

"Stop James," she smiled shakily, "Sit down."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, just fine," she went to sit up but collapsed back in her bed, giving a hiss of pain.

"What hurts?" he said alarmed.

"All of it!" she snapped, and then sighed, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did, and I don't blame you," he exhaled deeply and sat at the end of the bed, "You're in pain."

"Not all that much, a few scratches, that's all."

He was silent and while she waited Wendy played with the locket around her neck, not noticing she was until Hook began to watch her.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I'm going back," he said suddenly, "That's it."

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I can't let things like this keep happening to you," he said angrily and stood up, "I'm going to kill him."

"James don't!" she cried sitting up and flinched in the pain, but kept talking, "They want to kill _you. _You can't go back on a revenge mission, that's suicide!"

His steel blue eye took hold of her golden ones, "I can't let them get away with this."

"Fine," she said starting to get up, and he went over to put her back, "No! I'm going home. If that's what it takes, ill go home. Your men are fighting, and you're planning to die, I'm not staying here any longer."

Hook froze, "What?"

"I'm going back to London," she said as strongly as she could.

"No," Hook shook his head forcefully, "I won't allow that. There's no reason for it."

"There is a reason for it! It's on the island right now."

"You aren't leaving," he snapped.

"You could die."

"I never die," he laughed an unpleasant laugh, "You should realize this by now."

"What if you do? What if you get hurt, am I supposed to sit by and watch, realizing it's my fault."

"That's exactly what I do when I see you," Hook said softly, "But I don't wan't you to leave."

"I don't want to leave, but I shouldn't be here."

"You should be with me," he said roughly, "You're my wife."

He looked at her face, bruised, stitched up, and worry flooded her eyes. He sighed, the hardness leaving his eyes. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek, "I'll be right back."

She took his face in her hands and looked at him determinedly, "I can't be here right now."

His eyes set on fire once again, "You'll be where I say. I haven't let you go before, so why should I now? You're my _wife_, that does not mean you can leave when you please," he walked to his cabin door his boots thumping against the wood; "It means that you stay here with me."

He slammed the door, and she hurt the faint _click_, that she knew from her earlier days aboard the _Jolly Roger._

A little while later Smee unlocked the door, "Well you know by now of the Captain's temper. He's selfish with you is all. Possessive."

"He's selfish with everything," she huffed.

"It's just the way of a pirate."

They were silent as Smee checked her bandages.

"Are you really Peter's grandfather?"

Smee stopped, and his head turned slowly to her, "No."

"Are you lying to me?" she whispered.

He sighed, "I am not related to the boy. I was… a long time ago, or at least I think it was, I worked for a detective agency you see, just with the files. I stumbled upon Peter's file, a missing baby. It concerned me but there were much worse cases you know, and I kept on sorting, but his name, Peter Pan, that stayed with me. One night I was on the docks…um…"

"Drinking?" Wendy asked.

"Well yes. I can't say I approve of what Hook has been teaching a lady such as you, but that's none of my business. I heard Peter's name spoken by one of the crew members here. They were a rough looking bunch then, but now I think them harmless. I joined up, determined I could save the boy and became… well more than I was at my desk job. Unfortunately that failed."

"Why would you tell Peter you were his grandfather?"

"He doesn't trust adults," Smee said, and Wendy felt her face heat up, he had a reason not to, "But everyone likes grandparents."

"Does Hook know?"

"Aye," Smee nodded sorrowfully, "In a way he does. I do have a soft spot for the boy though, but I would not have let him go if I felt it wasn't important."

Wendy lay there shocked.

"I hope my story was as good as yours Miss Wendy."

"Smee," she interrupted, "Was the Captain here when you arrived?"

"Blimey no, Hook has been here for a long time, but not as long as I have Miss Wendy. No he came in revenge."

"Revenge?"

"His nephew you see, came to Neverland with Peter. I heard his sister died from worry, but she was sick already, that I know. When he son went with Peter, it didn't make her any better. His Nephew's gone now, but Hook's hatred for Peter has stayed, and it's consumed him."

"I never knew…"

"Well in the early days he spoke of it while he was drunk," Smee said shrugging, "I doubt he remembers now."

"But you do?"

Smee nodded solemnly, "Aye Wendy, I do."

He turned to leave, "Wait Mr Smee."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I haven't done anything child," he smiled, and left, locking the door behind him.

**888**

Hook staggered to his boat, holding his side, but refusing to cry out in pain.

"Good show men," he said weakly, "Drinks tonight."

His crew was battered and bloody, holding each other up, and a few had enough strength to cheer, but mainly they just wanted in the boats.

"Let's go…" Hook struggled, and then happily sat down in the boat, groaning.

Everyone was lethargic, happy that the battle was over. Hook however felt uncomfortable, not just from his side, but the way they won the battle. The Indians had looked into the sky, and as if they were all connected as one, fled. Tiger Lily was in his charge now, sitting next to him and trying to help him, but he shook her away.

"The other men need help more than I," he growled, "It's a shame your tribe left you."

She sighed, but said nothing, and took his advice. Tiger Lily had betrayed her tribe, her family, and the reason Hook was in pain now was because he had stopped her own tribe member from impaling her. She couldn't go back now.

She began to help the other men on the boat, although they were mainly just dirty and tired, and went back to Hook as quickly as she could, "Why did you help me?"

"I was returning a favor," he said as he winced from her touch.

"You did not need to."

"Yes," he sighed, "And I'll have another one to return as well, sadly."

"I was helping love. Not you."

"I was helping my pride then," he shrugged.

She looked up in the sky, regretful, and then gasped. Hook noticed they were nowhere near as nice as Wendy's, but then again they were just gasps…for some people.

"What?"

"Fairies…"

Hook looked into the sky and saw stars, but leaning up, he saw moving glowing lights, the faint sound of bells before it was out ear shot. They landed on his ship.

"Move faster," he whispered and then louder, his face in rage, "I said faster!"

**888**

Wendy woke up when she felt her hair being tugged violently. Peter stood next to her bed, grinning.

"Peter? What are you doing here?"

"You're a heavy sleeper," Peter said, and then answered her question, "I'm taking you back to London."

"Peter I'm in no condition too go anywhere," Wendy said, and then gasped as bright lights filled the room.

"Oh those are some fairies who are gonna help you leave," Peter said dismissively.

"I don't want to leave," Wendy said getting out of the bed, her pain shooting through her but she ignored it as well as she could, "If I leave then Hook will take me."

"No he won't," Peter laughed, "You said you wanted to and he wouldn't do it! So now it's time for me to take you."

"Peter-"

"You're still hurt! Don't worry, they know how to fix that."

"No I'm fine, don't!"

The fairies began to circle her, and she felt ice cold mist hit her and the bandages fell to the floor, wrapping her themselves. Her eyes remained closed then they stopped and Peter lifted her eyelid.

"Feel better?"

She nodded slowly, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't, they did."

The fairies made urgent bell noises, and Peter nodded.

"We need to go now…and well," he took some fairie dust and held it up, "You need to, well, swallow this."

"Peter no, I'm not going and I'm not ingesting fairie dust!"

"Wendy I saved you!" he cried, "You have to trust me. Like I trusted you."

Wendy felt the guilt flood her, and she sighed, her eyes downcast. Reaching out she let the dust hit her fingers, and with a deep breath, threw it in her mouth ans swallowed.

Unlike the cold dust she had felt on her skin, this was warm, and she felt it throughout her veins, and then finally landing in her stomach, where it increased the heat.

"Peter what was that?"

"For the baby," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. The dust had made her dizzy and weak, and she allowed herself to be dragged on board. Smee was knocked out on the deck, a small trickle of blood on his forhead.

"Smee!" she stammered, and fell next to him.

"He's fine," Peter said hurriedly, "Come on!"

"Peter no," she said pulling, but she was weaker now, and was easily flown into the air.

**888**

"Wendy!" her mother's voice broke through the drunken barrier from the fairie dust, and she gasped in fright.

"Mother?"

"George! George she's back!"

Mrs Darling began crying and Mr Darling came running, their daughter slumped on the floor, blinking rapidly. Then it dawned on her where she was and she began to weep.

"Where were you? Wendy _where were you_?"

"Charles was so worried about you!"

"Charles?"

"Your fiancé." They prompted.

Wendy's heart stopped cold, "Mother, father, I have something to tell you."


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

It had been three weeks when Wendy found out she was expecting a child. Throughout these weeks she had sworn up and down that she was married, she couldn't marry Charles, James would be back he had to be!

"He's not here," John said sadly, "Wendy, there is no such person."

"But you met him when we were children!"

"Wendy!" John snapped, "We aren't children anymore. Whoever you were with it wasn't Captain Hook, and you need to stop."

Michael however nodded, "He's a pirate Wendy, and he's not coming back."

When she found out she knew her time was up. She reluctantly agreed to marry Charles within the week, trying to give Hook one last chance.

But her doubt was over bearing among hope.

The night before her wedding she felt as if she were about to rip apart, and Mrs Darling noticed.

"Wendy do you want me to talk to you about what happens on a wedding night?"

"I already know mother," she snapped, "Could you just leave me alone? I don't want this wedding, just leave me alone!"

She stalked off to her room, feeling childish, but stubborn. Her father tried to stop her, but she pushed past him muttering, "Just let me be."

She closed her door and rested her head against it, her eyes heavy, feeling nauseous. She couldn't do it, she couldn't do it. But she had to, the baby. The baby the fairies had mentioned, but she had ignored. Fairies apparently could know ahead of time.

"Wendy."

Ice slapped her, and she spun around, her eyes wide.

"James!" she flew at him, flinging her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks. Then forcefully she pulled away and slapped him, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

His eyes were blank when he answered, "How about, how could you marry someone else?"

She straightened her shoulders, "I didn't have a choice."

"You left with Pan and now you plan to marry someone else, and you say you don't have a choice?" his voice raised and she hushed him.

"I'm not explaining myself to you."

"You are my wife," he said, it was quickly becoming a type of catch phrase for him, "I could walk out right now and show them who you really are."

"You think I haven't told them? Well I tried, but you never showed up, nobody believed me."

"Why would you agree to a bigamous marriage then? Why?"

It was as if the answer finally showed up, her face turned pale and her eyes glossy, then she raced to the closest thing she could reach, which was a vase, and threw up. Morning sickness happens whenever it pleases she thought bitterly.

She groaned and in a strangled voice said, "Excuse me a moment."

She went into the washroom and Hook heard water splash, and waited as patiently as he could manage.

She returned looking embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Are you ill?"

"That doesn't matter right now," she sighed, "Just speed this up. Go back to Neverland where you belong."

"It's where you belong as well Wendy."

"No," she shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest, "Not anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" Hook said trying to contain his anger, "I had to get fairie dust, I had to let my men rest, I couldn't do everything Wendy, I went as fast as time allowed!"

"That's not the point!" she cried and then gave a nervous glance at the door.

"Then what is? Tell me! I don't deserve this."

She gave a shaky sigh, and closed her eyes, "I'm… going to have a baby."

Hook ran his hand through his hair and exhaled.

"I couldn't… my family didn't believe…"

"Fine," he snapped, and then pulled her against his chest, "We can handle this. I'll take you back, and it'll be fine, I'm here now."

"I can't go back. I don't _age _there, how can I possibly have a baby?"

"We can take the chance…"

"I'm not going to stay pregnant for the rest of my life!"

He groaned, "Nine months… nine months… that's one and a half years for me…"

"Just go James," she shook her head, pulling away, "Please, I really do understand that you have to leave, but I won't act like a fool and wait for you to actually say the words. Just leave me be."

His face contorted with anger, his eyes turning a faint red, "So that's it then? You think you can just send me away?"

"I'm trying to make this easier!"

"I'm not leaving," he snapped, "Don't tell me what I'm going to do."

She took another step back and searched his face, "You can't be serious."

"Very serious," he nodded, and the red eased away from his eyes, his shoulders relaxing, "In fact I think I'll come through the front door now to alert your parents of my presence."

He turned around and Wendy grabbed his arm, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will stay here. With you."

"But… you'll age."

"While you carry my child I will take my share of the responsibility, and when it is born we will figure something out."

"A responsibility?" she asked incredulous.

He sighed, taking her chin in his hand, "I love you Wendy, and nothing will change that. I am here for you, for the child. I'm here for _us._"

He kissed her quickly and then waved his hand at the ship wish floated above them. As if it understood it sailed away in the sky, heading for the water near the ports. To Wendy's horror he jumped the two stories and landed with a loud thump. Straightening his jacket he walked towards the front door.

The knock alerted the family immediately.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mrs. Darling said aloud as her husband grumbled towards the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked irritably.

John and Michael walked up, and Michael gasped audibly at the pirate. John's head swerved towards the stairs where Wendy stood, her gaze on Hook.

"I'm James Stroud, I'm here for my wife Wendy," Hook bowed slightly, and then looked in Wendy's direction.

Mr Darling spun around, his face beet red, "Do you know this man?" he sputtered.

"I tried to tell you," Wendy said simply, "You didn't listen."

"You mean to tell me," Mr Darling tried again, "That this… this… man! Is your husband?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Mrs Darling walked up, her eyebrows knitted together, "Wendy we had no idea…"

"I told you," Wendy said icily.

"I thought you were just telling one of your stories," Mrs Darling tried again.

"Do you mind if I step inside?" Hook said in his honeyed voice.

"Yes I do!" Mr Darling said immune, "I don't care what you have fooled my daughter into, she is not married to you! She marries someone else in the morning!"

Hook took his steal hand out from behind his back and felt the tip with his finger. Mr Darling looked on with horror.

"Do you mind," Hook repeated, "If I step inside?"

Mr Darling took a step back, still frightened, and Hook entered. His eyes stayed on Wendy the moment his foot touched the threshold.

"When did this happen?" Mrs Darling said weakly.

"How long was I gone?" Wendy asked, forgetting it would seem odd if she didn't know.

"Four months," John said hastily, trying to cover for her.

"We met three months ago," Hook replied briskly, not missing a beat.

"I'm confused," Mrs Darling said, "I really don't understand."

"You don't need to," Wendy said, "This is how it is."

"I will not accept it! Did anyone think about how I would feel about this? Did you even ask my permission?" Mr Darling shouted at Hook, who finally broke his eyes away from Wendy and looked at Mr Darling in such a calm matter that Wendy wouldn't have believed it was him.

"Father," Wendy tried to keep the snap out of voice, "there's nothing you can do."

"Oh yes there is! Get out of my house! Out!"

Hook raised one eye brow and then glanced and Wendy.

"Mother," Wendy said taking a deep breath and walking down the stairs, took her mothers hands, so much older than hers, "I love him, more than anything. And I'm expecting a baby."

The fight in Mr Darling stopped immediately, he took a few steps backwards and leaned against the wall, "Fine."

John and Michael looked outraged, but Wendy ignored them, looking only at Hook, whose small smile meant the world to her.

"You must stay here tonight!" Mrs Darling proclaimed, "George, _you _will fix everything in the morning. Wendy you and your husband may stay in the nursery."

When alone in the nursery Hook snorted, "Separate beds?"

"Of course," Wendy said smirking, "My mother must keep things in order you see. Did I tell you that you handled everything remarkably well tonight?"

"It took very little effort actually," he smiled, talking her in his arms, "I just imagined myself in your father position and thanked God that he wasn't me. If this happened to _my_ daughter, baby or not, the man would be dead."

Wendy shook her head, "Sometime's you're impossible."

He kissed her, and then smiled against her lips, "Do you think we'll be able to fit into one bed?"

"We'll never know unless we try."

Wendy fell asleep quickly, exhausted by the events, and Hook marveled at the figure pressed against him, so close as to make sure both of them could stay on the twin sized bed. She was possibly the best bedmate he had ever had (and he hated to admit the number, at one point he had been proud, but now he could never admit the true number to Wendy). He wasn't saying that because he was biased either, she truly was, always had been. She could always find a comfortable spot in bed rather quickly, most of the time he would find it for her by making sure she was pressed up against him as close as possible. When the spot was found, she barely even moved, she was that heavy a sleeper. Wake her up though and she would come up in almost a shock.

These thoughts lulled him into sleep, which was much more fitful than Wendy's. she woke up, eyes wide and gasping, to Hook, who was thrashing around, muttering, "No, no!" his breathing labored.

"James," she nudged him, "Wake up!"

The darkness had enveloped him, and he sat straight up, his arm reaching across Wendy in what seemed to be a shielding motion.

"What?" he asked, breathlessly drowsy, and then seeing Wendy relaxed, taking his chin in his hand and kissing her quickly, "Thank God," then let her go.

"You were having a nightmare," she said holding his arm and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He was silent, thinking about the images that had just floated through his head.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly, gently pushing her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he insisted, "Please go back to sleep."

"James-"

"Not now Wendy," he snapped.

She looked taken aback, and then frowned, then opened the blanket to go to one of the spare beds.

"Don't," he said pulling her back with his one hand, "Just stay with me."

She nodded and pulled him back down, holding him against her.

"You're too small for this," he said in a low voice and in a swift move switched to holding her.

"Just once, I would like to take care of you," she sighed.

"You do more than you know," he whispered.

"Where were you?" she asked, "What happened after I left?"

"Tomorrow," he sighed, "We'll discuss everything tomorrow. Tonight I just want it to be us, together."

She flipped over and kissed his nose, "Just us."

He smiled, taking her chin in his hand again, "Just us," he repeated and kissed her.

**Sooo sorry for the wait!**

_my laptop is on the fritz so i had to put what i have on a flash drive and upload somewhere else. it might take awhile for more chapters, please be patient, i am trying_


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Hook opened his eyes, trained to wake up when he needed to, and saw Wendy tucked neatly in his arms, the blanket just covering her chin. He sighed, not wanting to leave her again, but he needed to take care of errands, the dream he had was just to vivid… it most likely didn't help that he could feel himself aging, which attributed to the dream.

It had started off pleasant enough, which actually might have added to the terrifying effect. He was on his ship, Wendy in her pirate outfit- he absolutely adored it- and she was smiling widely as a little child, he assumed it was his, running around on board. Suddenly mermaids, Indians, enemy pirates, fairies, and Peter were all in the scene, angry, bleeding from their eyes, and Wendy and his child were in the middle of it. He ran, he was getting closer to them, everything jumping out of his way. He reached Wendy, fear pounding through him, yet numbing him, and the moment he touched her, he was shoved back to the beginning. Every step he took he aged, years falling onto him like bricks, his knees weakening, his face growing a beard long and grey. His hook fell off, but he kept on going, trudging through an invisible force as Wendy and the small baby were being crushed under the force, piercing screams echoing to him as everyone else laughed. Wendy being pushed, beaten, it was worse than anything he had seen her gone through, and the baby wailing, fully wailing as it watched its mother loose the fight. He screamed her name, and he saw her eyes, perfect, gold, clearly seeing him, and mouthed "help" before being dragged into the crowd one final burst of cries, and she was dead, oh he knew it, he had thought so before, but this time it was true. He was old, his wife was dead, his child would be alone forever, in pain, he was useless, decrepit, done.

He had no perfect words to describe the release he felt when he saw Wendy's face next to his when she woke him up.

He quietly slipped out of bed, getting dressed, he had mastered his hook straps thanks to Tiger Lily's help.

He went around looking for a pen and paper, and slowly Wendy woke up, just barely. Her eyes were still closed when she said his name.

"Yes my beauty?"

"Why are you up?" she said groggy, not even getting out of her comfortable position.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I have a few errands to run today, I'll be back soon."

"You said you'd stay," she mumbled sitting up.

He went over and gently pushed her shoulder down, and she easily consented, still half asleep, "I'm not leaving London. We'll talk when I get back, I promise, but I have to manage a few things first."

"Now?"

"Unfortunately."

She mumbled something and was about to get lost in her sleep again.

"What was that?"

"Careful."

"This coming from you," he chuckled, and then kissed her cheek, "Go to sleep my beauty, I'll see you tonight."

"Shh," she said indicating she would sleep now.

"One more thing," he added, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry so much. I already love the child."

He left and she fell back asleep.

When she woke up there was a sound of crashing china, and she gasped, "Not the good China? Oh mother will die!"

She ran downstairs, still in her nightgown when she saw Charles.

"Oh," she breathed, "Charles, it's just you."

Charles was unexceptional in the fact that he looked largely like all the other men Wendy had once circulated with. Dark brown hair, large blue eyes, high cheek bones. A sweater on, slacks, it was all the same. He was a nice man though, and she felt somewhat guilty, and when he turned around to see her, he gave a sad smile.

"You poor dear," he said coming over to her and taking her hands, "Having to go through all of this."

She was hesitant, her eyebrows rising, her shoulders leaning away from him.

"Yes…"

"I must admit I am very disappointed, I was looking forward to getting married to the prettiest girl I know. However, I must settle with what has happened."

"Yes!" she said nodding vigorously, "I am sorry Charles, I never wanted it to happen this way."

"Can I see you outback?" he asked kindly, and she nodded, she supposed she owed him an explanation.

"Just a moment," her father said appearing from the kitchen, "I also would like to speak to my daughter."

Charles nodded and went to the back door.

"I approve of that boy," her father said, "I went through the Great War, remember that? All to see my family become happy, and now you're throwing your life away with this… Hook fellow!"

"Stroud father," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter! I know nothing of him; nobody ever considers my feelings around here, what if I don't like him?"

"You're feelings? So we should completely disregard my feelings to whom I marry, so that _you_ may be happy? I love him, I'm happy; I'm going to be a mother! There's nothing else I could ask for."

"He didn't even ask me!"

"We were out at sea, and he asked _me_," then remembering how he hadn't really asked the first time, she gave a small smile, "I'm sorry you're unhappy father, but I'm not. I've never been happier in my life."

"It doesn't explain anything about how I know nothing about him."

She thought, "He graduated from Eton, he's kind, although he tries not to show it. Attentive, he has the tendency to be funny, when he gets excited his nose twitches… there's so much father! He knows how to take control of a situation, he's assertive, never gives up, I mean the man is so stubborn I think it would cause him great pain to give up on anything!"

Her father looked at her, his eyes softening, "You mentioned nothing about his hand."

"Oh well it's much bigger than mine-"

"His missing hand," her father said interrupting, he had realized that she must truly love him to see past it, to accept it as who he was as if there was nothing unusual about it at all.

"It was an accident," she said stonily, "he doesn't like to talk about it."

"Wendy," her father sighed, "I just don't know if he'll do you good."

John came in, yawning, "Well if it isn't my pirate sister, planning to loot us Wendy?"

"You're not funny John."

"Actually," Michael said coming in, "I thought it was. I mean for John."

"You're all insufferable!"

"Now Wendy," her mother said gently, "Calm down. Don't vex your sister so boys, don't you know it's unhealthy for the baby!"

Wendy sighed, "If you'll excise me, I must speak to Charles."

"Oh," her mother said softly, "Is that wise?"

"I owe him that much mother," Wendy said and left.

Hook came in a few minutes later, looking tired. He surveyed the kitchen and saw Michael eating jam and toast.

Michael seeing Hook enter gave him a blank stare.

"Is she upstairs?" Hook asked, not sure how he should address Wendy to her brother.

"Out back with that Charles man," Michael shrugged, "Personally I don't like either of you."

"I say the same about you and you're brother, but Wendy insists I should let you live," Hook shrugged as Michael's eyes widened in horror. Hook left the boy and went to the back door, and saw Wendy and Charles, obviously arguing. He stood still, not sure if he should intervene or let them sort this out. This Charles man raised his arms above his head and Wendy shook her head in disgust her hands on her hips. How wonderful to see this used on someone other than himself. Charles put his arms down and took closer steps towards Wendy, obviously trying to seem bigger, dominant, but Hook had perfect this trait, and Charles seemed to be leaning awkwardly. Hook put his hand on the knob, not leaving to stop but getting ready to pounce if needed.

Wendy pushed Charles away, who grabbed her arms roughly. Hook swung the door open as Charles began to shake her, and she twisted out of his arms, kneeing him and then very nearly fell back, but Hook was there, his hand on her back to steady her. He then felt his sight turn red.

Wendy grabbed his arm, "James get back inside, I'll handle this."

She held her breath, anticipating his next move. He proved her right by shrugging her off and grabbing Charles by the throat. He pushed him up against the wall, Wendy's voice barely registering.

"James you're over reacting," Wendy said running over and putting a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off again.

"If you _ever_ touch my wife again, I'll kill you," Hook growled, his hook pressed against Charles gut.

"James, let him go!"

"I only allow you to live now because she asks me," he hissed lowly so she couldn't hear, "Get out. Don't come back."

Charles gasped for air, and then ran out of the back year, fear in his every movement.

"You didn't have to do that!" Wendy said angrily.

"Sorry, next time I'll let a man bigger than you abuse you. Of course I know you could have handled it yourself, who am I to think I have such a right to interfere, after all I am only your husband and father to your child, I obviously deserve no credit."

Her anger fell, and a half amused and half annoyed look replaced it. Hook was being incredibly sarcastic; his eyes trying to hide the red that threatened to kill Charles.

"Fine," she shook her head, and then taking his hand in one hand and his hook in the other, she pulled him down and kissed his cheek, "Where were you?"

"At the ship and attempting to take care of something personal."

"What was it?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about my beauty," he said stroking her hair.

"Oh yes, who am I to have such a right as to interfere? After all I am only your wife, carrying your child."

Hook knew that would come back to him, not in his favor.

"I had some affairs to get in order."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Come; let us go back inside, you need to get dressed."

"James?"

"Inside my beauty," he kissed her head and lead her back into the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

He went into the hall while she changed, finding it ridiculous to do so, but she insisted that while they were at her parent's house it would be done. Another reason he planned on buying their own home tomorrow. After all, he had much money saved in his account from when he was younger, and then from the many successful raids in Neverland. He was very rich now that he thought about. Rich enough to afford that haircut he knew he would have to get soon. He couldn't look like a pirate forever.

When Wendy came out he kissed her cheek and they walked to the small library in the house.

"Not nearly as impressive as yours but father does try to keep up with his colleagues."

"Sit down Wendy," he said softly and led her to a chair.

"What's going on?" she asked skeptically.

"My ship will be sailing back to Neverland this week," he said quickly.

"Oh," she sighed, "So you are leaving," then it registered, "You're leaving? After what you said, you're just leaving! How could you do this?" her eyes held the anger and she began to stand.

"No, no," he said gently putting her back, "I'm staying with you."

Her breath caught, "But… how?"

"The ship will be back, and I've left people in charge. As true Captain I can call it back when I want," she shrugged, but she saw him wince, "I do keep my word Wendy. I said I would stay while you went through this, and I will."

"And when it's over?" she asked in a small voice.

He sighed, he was behind her chair, leaning over head and playing with a strand of hair.

"I want to find a way to fix this. Bring you back to Neverland and let the child grow there, like Peter did. He arrived as a baby and grew, if I can figure out _how_ then it will all be fine."

"But what if the baby wants to grow?"

"Then when it's old enough to say so I'll find a way for that too," he said determined. He rested two fingers on her throat and they walked down to her chest, not touching her breasts, but walking right by them- for the moment.

"I want to stay with you," he said sighing again, "I don't want us to be apart. When we are you always manage to find trouble."

"It never happened before I met you," she pointed out.

"So the man in the alley?"

"You were there," she stated, taking his hand of her and examining it. It was rough like leather from years of being a pirate, his pinky as big as her pointer finger.

"Hmm," he said, "Well if I could leave you forever I would, I shouldn't need you as much as I do."

She nodded, "I know the feeling."

_Thank you all for sticking with me and the story :) your reviews are AMAZING and so helpful. sorry if i havent added as much detail to everything, Im learning as i go along and you guys are great about letting me know, i couldnt ask for better readers! sorry again for the wait. more chapters to come later, sadly the end is near, but its not here yet!_


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Months later, and Hook was still learning to deal with the mood swings surrounding Wendy. As if her regular moods weren't bad enough, now he had to deal with her pregnant, and now due in just a few weeks.

Their new house, Hook shuddered to look at it, a sign that he was settling, was small, but Wendy adored it. Or at least the inside, the outside was a light blue, she always shook her head, "Blue!"

Then Tiger Lily was running around helping as much as she could. Wendy had grown very found of the Native, but her mother would often come by and wonder what she was doing here.

The house had stairs, a problem for Wendy as her stomach grew. He of course saw her struggling one evening and went to help her.

"Don't touch me! I can get up the stairs myself!"

"I was trying to help," Hook barked.

"You helped enough by putting me in this position!"

Hook glared, "Women!" he stormed out.

Of course she had to go up the stairs again, but this time Hook stayed seated. Only a few moments into it and he heard soft weeping.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" he ran swiftly over to her and she turned away.

"No!" she wept.

"Are you hurt?"

"You didn't even try to help me!" she cried, "You didn't!"

He stared, appalled, "You didn't-"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Wendy I-"

"Just go away!"

He gave a heavy sigh, "This is ridiculous," he pulled her up and gently brought her upstairs. The moment she was there she became angry, but not at Hook.

"Oh I'm useless! Completely useless, I don't know why I bother!"

He kissed her nose and put his hand gently on her swollen stomach. She really was carrying small, something she had no idea how she managed, her mother hadn't carried small at all, so she assumed she would be so large. But here she was, only the stomach getting larger.

Truth me told, Hook thought looking around the neat house (Wendy was incredibly clean), he wasn't sure he was ready for any of his. Being a father? He was Captain James Hook! His soul purpose in life was to kill a child; he didn't think he could manage one of his own. He knew for a fact he couldn't. He loved Wendy, more than anything, but if he had to choose between now, and the time he had on the ship with her, he would take the ship without a thought, dragging Wendy behind him. He wanted the churn of the ships, the smell of salt in the air, Wendy tucked beneath his arm. That's all he wanted. Not to be civilized or to be a father.

But then he'd look at Wendy, her eyes glowing, and he would forget that. All he could see was her, the small baby, and himself.

Wendy would be sitting on a couch reading a book and he would fold her into him, she was perfect this way. But when he did this he thought of how he had misled her so often. She turned him into a kind man, a caring and loving man. Not Captain Hook! The moment she was out of sight, he was back to his old ways, the scowl on his face, and the cruelty in his eyes.

He could ever get rid of being a pirate, not even when it came to Wendy. He was possessive, jealous, and selfish all around, he tried his best not to let Wendy see it. She wasn't stupid though, and he did his best to control the urge in him to slice open every man's throat who even glanced her way, to have her always next to him, close enough so he could protect her when everything went wrong.

But no. He would never to that to her, although he might want to, he knew he would never do it. She was too strong willed for one, and if he even dared do such a thing she would pull away from him. There was no controlling Wendy.

He hoped the baby would at least listen to him.

"Tiger Lily," Wendy said under Hook's arm on the couch, "Do you think it will be much longer? I'm so impatient for this to end."

Tiger Lily jokingly rolled her eyes, "Much longer than you want."

"Of course."

Tiger Lily looked at Hook pointedly, and then casually motioned for him to follow her to the dining room.

"Excuse me my beauty," he kissed her quickly and then followed.

"Captain," Tiger Lily said quickly, "You must return to Neverland."

Hook's blood pressure spiked, "Why?"

"For Wendy and the baby," Tiger Lily said, "The fairies, they've been coming here. They're ready to meet you."

"Meet us?" he cried incredulous, "They've done nothing but torture us!"

"You have to Captain!" Tiger Lily said panicked, "Or you'll never be able to stay together!"

Hook pinched his nose, "But she's with child, we can't possibly."

"You must! Now more than ever."

He sighed, "Why?"

"It's your only chance to stay together."

"When should we leave?"

"Now."

**888**

"I can't," Wendy shook her head, "I won't hurt the baby."

"There's no evidence saying that it will!" Hook said angrily.

"James you don't understand," she cried, "I have to take care of this now, I can't loose the child."

He wiped his face with his hand, "Wendy," he groaned, "Please do this for me. For us."

Her face fell and she looked around their bedroom. It was so plain compared to Hook's cabin. The sight of the house hurt her; she didn't want to be here. She tried so hard to make Hook feel that she loved it, but she hated it.

"Leave me alone," she murmured.

"Wendy!"

"Please! Just give me a few moments."

He left shaking his head as he closed the white door, the narrow hall crushing in around him.

"I'll speak with her," Tiger Lily said from the stairs.

Hook felt an angry cloud well up inside him. What made her think she could talk to Wendy but he couldn't? He nodded though, not looking her in the eye. He waited, leaning against the white wall, and listening to the mumbled of voices. Suddenly he heard a small cry and he stood up. Tiger Lily opened the door.

"Your wife is sleeping," she said matter of fact, "Put her in the machine and we'll leave."

By that she meant car.

"Sleeping?" he said startled and pushed passed her, seeing his wife slumped in a chair, "You knocked her out!"

"She's safe, the baby as well. Indian trick," Tiger Lily said trying not to smile.

"You knocked out my wife!"

"Come on!" she cried tugging at his sleeve.

He still looked horrified but picked her up, rushing down the cramped stairs to their car. He gently laid her in the back seat with Tiger Lily (who still was fascinated by the metal beast) and got in the front seat.

"Damn, I don't think I remember any of this," he muttered, he had only recently learned how to control the thing.

"Go!" Tiger Lily cried.

"How do I know you're not doing this for your own gain?"

"I am," she stated simply, "But you'll gain as well. I hope to ask the fairies for forgiveness, but only after they have accepted you."

He shook his head angrily, "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Trust me."

He sighed, and then with a jolt started the car and drove.

**888**

When Wendy woke up she first noticed the comfortable mattress beneath her. She had been so at rest since…

_No!_

She sat up, a look of complete shock and despair on her face. She was in Hook's cabin.

"_James!_"

"Ah you're up my beauty. You always seem to suddenly wake up in this bed without any clue how you came here, it's actually very amusing," Hook said from his desk.

"What are we doing here?" she demanded, "How could you do this?"

"Calm down Wendy," he said gently, "You must understand I did this for a reason!"

"I can't believe you," she said in a low voice, "You said you would wait. You promised me!"

"I know what I said, but this is important."

"More important than our child's life?!"

"I'm trying to save that life!" he said loudly, angrily, "We've been summoned by those blasted fairies."

Her eyes were narrowed, "I will never forgive you."

He sighed hurt plain in his eyes, "Don't say that Wendy."

She didn't answer him, but he saw silent tears fall down her cheeks. He hated it when he cried, absolutely loathed seeing a woman cry in general, and to see Wendy cry only made it worse.

"You will forgive me," he said quietly as he got up to leave, "You will."

**888**

Hook, Wendy and Tiger Lily stepped out of the row boat and onto to the Island in Neverland. It was dark, quiet, but not nearly as forlorn as Wendy looked. She felt as if she had already lost the baby, the frozen time could be hurting it. Hook seemed to have no concerns at all, and it hurt her. Wendy knew she was always meant to be a mother, after all she had been Peter's, but she was terrified she would be a horrible one; she had abandoned Peter, and then betrayed him. What kind of mother was that? Now she was in Neverland, where time doesn't move! She could only imagine what was happening to her child now.

Hook had betrayed her…

They walked, Wendy stopping sometimes, her hand nervously on her stomach, "I'm fine," she assured them, "Keep going."

"We're here," Tiger Lily said quietly as they stood in front of a tree.

"Here?" Hook said skeptically, and Tiger Lily nodded, "I waited my whole life in Neverland to find the fairies hide out and it's an old tree?"

It was then that there was a burst of light, and the largest fairie Hook had ever seen appeared. She was only a foot tall, but slender and graceful, her aura burning brightly.

"You've returned," she said and her voice seemed to echo around them.

Gold light suddenly created a ring around them, blocking them off from seeing anything outside of it, only leaving a few trees inside. It was as if golden water was floating, and to touch it meant they would certainly drown.

"At your persistent request," Hook said somewhat annoyed.

Wendy, her brown eyes dark with anger stepped forward, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Remain calm," the fairie said, "We mean no harm to your child. She is safe."

Wendy's eyes widened, and her hands went protectively to her stomach. A girl. A baby girl, resting inside of her, and she was safe, oh thank God she was safe.

Hook saw relief spread throughout his wife, and it made him bolder. Gently he put his hand on Wendy's shoulder and drew her back, "What do you want?"

"Nothing you haven't already given us," the fairie said in her eerie voice.

"Meaning what?" Hook snapped.

"Before Wendy Darling left," she started, "Peter Pan told her to do something. Do you remember what that was Miss Darling?"

Hook had originally been annoyed at the fairie calling his wife 'Miss Darling', but now he turned to her urgently, "What happened Wendy?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Oh but you do," the fairie said deviously, "What did Peter give you?"

Immediately Wendy gasped, a look of horror on her face, "But I didn't know! I didn't know! He said…"

Hook put a hand on her shoulder, his grip firm, "Wendy what did you do?"

"She swallowed fairie dust."

The fairies voice now boomed, and she floated above them. Hook's face fell completely, his hand sliding off of her, a long breath escaping his lips.

"What does this mean?" she asked in a small voice.

"NO!" he yelled, his voice ragged and loud, anger filling every feature, and he rammed his hook into a tree and then pulled it out, a jagged scar left behind.

"James," Wendy took a step forward, but he shook his head.

"Why…How could you do this to her?" he rasped to the fairie, "After everything we've been through, you do this to her!"

"She took it."

"She didn't know!"

"James!" Wendy said desperately, feeling on edge.

"You can't do this!" he yelled louder to the fairie, walking up to her, but an invisible shield protected her, "You can't have her!"

"It's been done!" the fairie shouted, and then suddenly became calm, "But I can fix something."

Slowly, so slowly that it seemed to effect everything around them, the hook fell off and in its place was a hand. James looked at his hand, _his hand,_ in wonderment. The fingers moved, an old scar that he had gotten at a child still shone, and his pointer finger was slightly crooked. It was his old hand, exactly as it was before…

He turned to Wendy, amazement in his eyes, and then back to the fairie, "What are you trying to do?"

"Show me who you are," the fairie said, "My decision may change yet, what is the first thing you will do with your gift?"

He didn't pause, he turned and gently, so gently Wendy couldn't tell if it was happening, placed his hand on her cheek. The other hand rested on her stomach, and his eyes rested in hers. Then, both hands in her hair, kissed her, kissed her more deeply, and with more love than he ever had before. She gasped, and he smiled, like he always did when she did such things. Then he took both hands in his, and smiled.

"I won't let them take you," he said in her ear.

"I love you," she said back.

"I'll always love you."

She suddenly was terrified, he said it as if they would never see each other again.

"Captain," the fairie said, "It can't last forever."

"Forever," he repeated, only to Wendy, his hand holding hers tightly as the hook replaced it.

"Captain," the fairie continued, "And Miss Darling. You must prepare to meet your fate."

"You'll never take her from me," Hook growled, taking a tighter hold on her.

"She belongs to Neverland now."

"Are you that upset that she chose to leave on her own free will that you would take her back just to change it?"

"She belongs to us!"

"She belongs to me!"

Suddenly Wendy cried out in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Wendy?" Hook said looking down at her.

"I'm ok," she said, "It'll go away in a moment."

"She's been having contractions since you stepped onto the island," the fairie grinned.

"I've noticed it as well," Tiger Lily suddenly said, Hook and Wendy had completely forgotten about her.

"You said nothing?" Hook snapped.

"She has her own needs," the fairie said bowing her head slightly, "And for your work, they are granted."

"What?" Wendy said, anger and hurt in her eyes, "Tiger Lily, why would you do such a thing?"

"I belong with my tribe," Tiger Lily said sadly, "Not with the white people."

Wendy cried out in pain again, clutching Hook's arm.

"We don't have time for this," Wendy said worried, "We have to get back to London-"

"You don't think you'll get away so easily do you? No, you will not."

Suddenly a swarm of fairies burst into the golden light, shattering it, and sped between Hook and Wendy until Hook could no longer feel Wendy's hand upon him. He called out, but there was no answer. When he was able to see again, Wendy, the fairies, and even Tiger Lily, were all gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Peter was laughing loudly, sitting on a rock, as some of the other boys jumped into the water, all of them springing into the lagoon water, the bright green leaves swaying in the slight breeze. It was a bright Neverland day, the kind that could make one forget about the dangers in the forest.

Peter's laughter died out but he continued to smile at the boys when suddenly he felt the coldness of a metal death against his back. The other boys were taken over by pirates, screaming, yelling, and growls of anger ensued. Soon it was quiet, all the boys having been gagged and tied, fear rippling from one to another. Peter however was in Hooks steel grip, his face set in childish determination.

"Up to another trick then Hook?" Peter spat.

"You know why I'm here," Hook growled, "Where is my wife?"

"She isn't with you? After all she is a dirty traitor. You should keep better track of her, she might be turning on you."

Hook shook him violently, "Where is Wendy?!"

"I don't know!" Peter cried in pain when the hook pierced skin.

"Don't lie! Where is she? Where?"

"With them."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hook hissed, "Where?"

Peter winced, "I can't betray them…"

"Tell me, or you all _die_."

Peter hesitated and Hook nodded to one of his men who held his sword closer to a smaller boy who then whimpered in fear.

"Stop!" Peter cried.

"Where is she?" although Peter couldn't see it, Hook's eyes had turned red, the bloodlust was there, he only needed to act upon it.

"Gone," Peter said shaking his head, "I can't take you. I can't!"

"You find a way!" Hook growled, "You find it now!"

"I can bring them to you," Peter said, "I can bring them."

Hook froze, "You… you met the… my…"

"Yes," Peter whispered, "I can bring them back."

"How can I trust you?"

"I give you my word!"

"Not good enough."

Peter thought, "I have nothing else to give you, Hook."

"Take the smallest one," Hook commanded, and the smallest freckle faced boy was listed up and tucked under an arm, "You take us. If you don't bring them back without any trouble what so ever, the child dies."

Peter nodded, "But you have to stay on the beach."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I can't let you near the entrance," Peter said, "If you want them back, you wait on shore."

"I have your friend's life in my hands," Hook hissed, "You take me where I need to go."

"It's not about you," Peter said, "It's about Wendy. You wait on shore or the fairies will know you're near by. I'll have a hard enough time getting them to you, that's all I can do."

Hook hesitated, "Fine. I don't want any tricks, one wrong move and that one," he nodded at the weeping child, "Is finished. Understand?"

"You betcha," Peter said brightly as Hook let go of him.

"And you bring them back soon! I want them here by tonight."

Peter nodded and flew away, the other boys shaking, but following him, all but one.

**888**

Hook and his men waited on the shore for hours. Smee waited slightly behind the Captain, looking behind him every few minutes to see the others giving worried looks, which faded to boredom, which soon became impatience. Hook however stood straight, pacing back and forth, his eyes still angry, and his metal hand twitching in anticipation. He was ready for anything.

He kept thinking of how long it had been since he'd seen Wendy. She was so delicate carrying the baby inside; he kept seeing her eyes brimming with concern and fear. He had brought her here, so sure she would be safe, that they would be together, that he would stop quickly aging, or even that they could live in Neverland with their child. He had let his imagination carry him, something he had never done before. He hadn't even seen the baby! A little girl the fairies had said, he wondered who she would look like, if she was healthy, or if she would even like him.

He wondered how old she was.

"Captain," Smee said quietly.

"_What Smee?_"

"Look."

Hook looked over into the trees, and saw a group of leaves move. He braced himself, and suddenly Peter flew out, his voice laughing as he carried a bundle of leaves.

He didn't see Wendy.

"Boy!" Hook called angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

Peter slowly settled on the sand and walked to Hook proudly, holding out the leaves, "Handing you your child."

Hook hesitated and then almost greedily, suddenly paranoid Peter would drop her, took the baby from him and clutched her close, only seeing a tuff of black hair on the small head.

He looked into his child's face and gasped. Her eyes were two different colors, one of them had Wendy's golden brown, soft and innocent as a lambs, and the other was his own bright icy blue, both staring right at him. He had never seen such a thing before, both were perfectly healthy eyes, and yet the colors were opposite, as if her own genetics knew she was split between two worlds. She blinked and he looked up at Smee.

"She's a pretty one," Smee said, as if the eyes were normal.

Hook nodded and looked back towards the plant life, "Where's Wendy?"

Peter looked back too, "She's coming."

Soon he saw one of the lost boys coming out, waving his hand at someone behind him. Hook handed his child to Smee, the one person he would ever let hold her, and walked quickly to the group coming out.

His crew had seen a select few of Hook's emotions. Angry (they had seen plenty of angry), triumphant, prideful, brave, murderous, cruel, cunning, sly, protective, and occasionally encouraging (granted it was to get them to continue fighting, but it was there behind the bloodlust). Never before had the crew seen the emotions on their Captain's face as the ones they were seeing now now.

The moment Wendy limped out, the boys helping to hold her up, Hook's face fell. His eyes filled with love, with regret, with worry, thankfulness etched onto his face, passion in his movements, caring in the way he held her. He ran to her, not caring what anyone thought of his career from then on, he ran as fast as he could. He took hold of his wife and held her close to his chest, kissing her head, whispering things they couldn't hear. Relief was plain in his movements, but there was more, as if together he became stronger.

However Wendy just stood there, crushed against his chest, weak, and confused. He pulled away concerned, and saw the blank stare, and how her pupils were barely there. He put his hand on her face and stretched her skin, opening her eye wider, concern flooding him. She was so thin now, how long had it been since he was with her? Never before had he lost count of days, but now he worried. How fast could the fairies make her deteriorate? How easy was it for them to ruin her health?

"Wendy Darling," he whispered, "Wendy. Wendy Stroud."

She continued to stare, and he tilted her chin up to him, but she would not respond.

"She's just dazed," Peter said suddenly behind him, "The fairie land does that to those who aren't used to it."

Hook finally took a decent look at his wife. She was so tan, more so then he had ever seen her before, she nearly glowed, and he could feel the sun's heat on her skin. Her hair was nearly blonde now, and her eyes had become even brighter, even if her pupils were small. She was wearing what seemed to be a dress made out of palm leaves, falling around her like a breeze. Ropes tied around her waist to keep it together, and he saw that her hands were tied in a loose form of handcuffs. Her hair was in a tangled mess, small braids and leaves, rope tying a small bun at the top of her head, the rest of her hair falling down around her. She was thin, thinner than he ever wished to see her, her cheeks hallow, and he wondered once again what they did to her.

"We aren't safe, no matter where we go," Hook sighed.

"They're going to come find you," Peter said.

"I know," Hook said as he cut through the ropes around her hands. They fell limply to her sides, and he wanted her to do something, anything, just to move.

"You can't hide."

"_I know_," Hook snapped, "But what have they done to her?"

"She wouldn't eat their food," Peter said, "I had to sneak anything I had to her. The baby, her name is Jane. She loves her."

Hook nodded, still holding Wendy.

"Smee," he called.

"Yes Captain?"

"Take… my daughter. Jane. Take her away, leave Neverland, and hide away if you must. Just keep her away."

"They want the baby," Peter said, "When Wendy swallowed the dust it went to the baby. They're planning to raise her themselves."

"They can't have her," Hook hissed, "Go Smee. Get out, and wait at my house, if I'm not there in two days, leave. Understand me?"

"Of course."

"All of you leave!" Hook bellowed, "Go back. Touch my child and I'll skin you alive and feed you to the mermaids."

They left, Hook still clutching Wendy and watching as his child, whom he had known only for a short while, leave him, possibly forever.

"Why are you helping us?" Hook asked as the little boy who they had taken hostage was set free.

"Wendy is my mother," Peter stated, "She always takes care of me, even when I was betrayed. I'm always let go. Besides, you're fun Hook."

Hook nodded trying not to show the annoyance he felt.

"Wendy," he tried again, and then breathed in her ear, taking her hand and lifting it closer to his lips, "My beauty," and then slowly kissed her palm.

Wendy gasped and began to fall, but he caught her and held her closer.

"James," she said, and she began to shiver, she was cold, and speaking only made her feel as if she were about to freeze from the inside.

"I'm here," he said brushing his lips against her hair.

"Jane?" she said now suddenly full of worry and trying to pull away.

"She's beautiful," he said looking in Wendy's eyes and stroking her cheek, "She's with Smee, she's safe."

She nodded and gently pulled away, still looking weak, but refusing help. She knew she could handle herself; she didn't need Hook to help her.

"Thank you Peter," she whispered.

"Always mother."

Faintly Hook could see the glow in the forest, the bell sounds coming closer.

"They're coming," Hook said and took Wendy's hand and pulling her against him, "I'm so sorry for what I've done," he said, "I love you so much, more than anything, I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you."

"This isn't your fault," she said reaching up and touching his cheek, "It isn't. I love you, you know that. You're the world to me," she brought her lips to his and he kissed her deeply.

"Ahem," Peter shuffled his feet, "There is a child present."

Wendy pulled away first, looking towards the fast approaching light. She hated to feel self pity, but she felt this was her fault, not Hook's. She wouldn't think about it now though. She may not be able to think of it ever again.

The fairies rose around them, small angry faces, and bells chiming. Wendy nudged closer to Hook, her eyes fearful.

"I'm here," Hook said again, holding her waist.

The fearful look left, "I know."

She stood up straight, her face determined, and it only made Hook hold her closer, scared she would do something drastic. The bells rang louder and Wendy narrowed her eyes, "I don't like them."

"You can understand them?" Hook asked surprised.

"Sadly," she nodded. They were saying foul things, and she wished she could reach out and hurt them, to keep Hook from hearing these things. If it was any other time she would have been amused by this thought, keeping _Captain Hook_ from hearing foul mouthed fairies.

The fairie Queen seemed to part the sea of glowing bells and looked at them angrily.

"You have abandoned us," she said, "And taken our child."

"She's _ours_," Hook growled.

"She's a fey child now," the queen laughed and then stopped, her eyes full of mischief, "Your tale is one of romance. I don't think I've seen such a strong love."

Peter stepped forward glaring, "Don't harm them."

"Oh I won't."

Wendy felt a chill from her words.

"James Hook," she started, "I will allow you to age normally once again, Neverland's power shall now be taken off of you. However, Neverland's sea will forever flow through your veins, but you will never again command it as you once have."

"What are you doing?" Hook demanded.

The fairie merely ignored him, "Wendy Stroud, I grant you the gift of words, but your tales of the fey world will never be told."

They both stood motionless, waiting. That's when the fairie grinned.

"I grant Jane the gift of childhood. May she and every one of her descendants find their way back to Neverland. Their soul shall always be split, and the fairie dust inside them will forever be unsettled. They will all return to us, though if they return to your world is yet to be determined."

Wendy gasped, "How could you do such a thing?"

The fairie merely laughed, "Oh it may not seem entirely upsetting yet, but just wait. Your family will never fall into normalcy."

Wendy disagreed with the fairies announcement about it not being upsetting and started to pull foreword, but Hook held her back.

"I'll kill you," Hook growled at the fairie.

"But you never will!" together the lights all sprang above them, and then falling into the trees, disappeared with the last ringing of a bell, and the last breeze of salt water.

"I hate them! Wendy cried, "I hate them!"

"I know," Hook said trying to control her, both arms around her waist as she kicked against him, "But you can't go after them. You can't."

"To hell I can't!" she screamed, "I want them dead! I want them _dead_!"

"They don't mean too much harm Wendy," Peter tried, "They're just fairies."

"Fairies that plan to steal my daughter," Wendy sobbed, and stopped fighting, letting Hook pull her to him.

"I'll keep her safe," Peter said, and putting a fist to his heart, "You have my word."

"Thank you Peter," Wendy said miserably, and Peter beamed, and with a bow, took to the sky.

"We're doomed," Wendy cried against Hook's chest.

Hook, who had been frozen stiff at the Fairies oracle, could only hold his wife. He had no comforting words, no hope, only desperate thoughts.

"Come on Wendy," he said taking her hand, "We have a daughter to get to."

She nodded, and both clinging to each other took the last boat on shore, and rowed their way to their child, the girl with the different colored eyes, the broken soul, fairie dust within her, and an open ended future.

_I hope you guys like this story! __**It's not fully over**__, although Hook and Wendy's part about falling in love is. I have two more chapters coming up (I have this thing about having to have it be divisible by 5), which are mainly, but not really, about Jane. It's not so much a sequel, because Hook and Wendy are still the main characters, its more like an extended epilogue I guess. So officially this story isn't over. If I didn't have OCD with numbers it might be, but since I do, there's still more to come. Gosh I'll be so sad when it ends! I've had so much fun writing this, and I couldn't have done any of this without my WONDERFUL reviewers. Thank you, thank you, thank you! _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Anecdote **__that has nothing to do with the story (continue to the bold to read the story if you wish). I spent three days at Disneyland because my family is a fanatic like that and we recently got the premium passes (and we're NOT wasting that much money), and of course I came across many Peter Pan things. Every time I saw Hook I smiled and was all, ah, my version is so much hotter! Haha. Anyway I didn't go on the Peter Pan ride till the third day before the park even opened (I'm bragging here. I got in early. Hotel stuff, but still a whole hour early man), because as much as I love the ride (I love all the 'little kid' rides) I would not wait an hour for a twenty second ride that people throw their trash in (the McDonalds cup in the volcano ruined it for me and I didn't go on for years). Anyway my mom and I ran around the park going "Peter! Peter! Peter Pan! Off to Neverland with ye! To Neverland!" in horrid British accents, because we fail like that. I'm not sure if there was a point to this story… well anyway, I almost bought a plastic Hook because I'm very attached to my little story, and am so sad to see it end. I didn't though because I had one once and the dog ate it and I'm not spending twenty dollars on a chew toy. Instead I just wore it around the shop going "arrr!" not that this Hook ever goes around with a limp from walking for three straight days and a plastic chew toy on his hand, but it was fun._

**29.**

**Before**

Not long after returning from Neverland, Wendy sat next to the baby's crib one night when a tap came from the window. She jumped, too afraid to open it, and rushed to pick up Jane. She walked quickly back to her room, hearing the faintest "Wendy!" outside.

"James," she shook the former pirate captain, "James wake up."

"What," he didn't ask it, the word came out like stone, sleep covered all over it.

"Um," she paused feeling ridiculous. Just because something tapped at the window did not mean it was a fairie, she did not need to rush to Hook every time something scared her, "Never mind, go back to sleep."

If Hook had been wise, and not under the influence of sleep and the comfort of a world outside of Neverland, he would have flown out of bed immediately.

He chose to go back to sleep.

Wendy clutched Jane to her chest, stroking her black hair. Jane didn't stir, she never made a sound, and Wendy would worry that she was deaf, although she seemed to respond to sound fine, other than repeating it herself.

Opening the baby's window slowly she saw Charlie in the middle of the street, grinning.

"Charlie," she breathed out, relieved. Going downstairs carefully, turning on as little light as possible, she opened the front door, "Charlie Beck, you gave me such a fright!"

"Me? Scare the great Wendy Darling, sailor of Neverland's waters? Murderer of the mermaid ruler, swordswoman who bested pirates, sly one that tricked Pan, the woman who tamed the Fearsome Captain Hook, and former Fairie captive herself!" he laughed, his tan skin gleaming in the street light.

"Come in then, you can't stand around all night," she smiled as he walked in, "Oh Charlie it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Wendy," he said kissing her cheek carefully.

"You too Charlie. Would you like anything? I can make an attempt at cooking, I'm actually quite good at it," she teased.

He just watched her, a little half grin and shook his head, "You're something Wendy. Now who's this?" he said looking at the baby in her arms as if he hadn't noticed before.

She held the baby out a little more so he could see and he had a gentle smile, "She's beautiful Wendy."

Jane chose at that moment to open up her eyes and look up at her mother. Charlie tilted his head in surprise.

"She has one of your eyes."

Wendy squared her shoulders protectively, "Yes, she does."

Jane then looked at Charlie, her face reddened and her fists clenched, and an infant's howl emerged.

Wendy actually broke out into a smile, "She's crying!"

Charlie grimaced, "I can hear it."

Wendy bounced Jane gently, and all too quickly Jane stopped, before Wendy could figure out what else to do.

"Oh," she said disappointed, "She stopped."

Charlie continued to give her a strange look.

"Oh anyway Charlie, is there something you need? I mean, is the ship back and you need a place to stay?"

Charlie grinned, "I'm planning on finding myself a girl actually."

"No!" Wendy gasped delighted.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "And showing my father that I'm worth something."

"Your father?" Wendy asked feigning interest, but slowly falling asleep.

"Yes, he refuses to acknowledge my existence saying he isn't my father, but he is Wendy, and when he sees me he'll realize he made a mistake about turning out my mother. I just wanted to bring you to meet him."

"Me?" Wendy asked confused.

"Ahem," Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "Before you say it, I'm not a fool. Wendy I do love you, and I want to marry you."

"Charlie," she sighed, "I _am _married."

"To Hook," Charlie waved his hands, "The vile man who rules the seas! He can't make you happy Wendy, but I can! He's cold hearted, you may have thought he changed, and maybe he thinks so too, but in the end he'll want to sail again, you can't take the salt water out of his blood. But I'm right here Wendy, I'm here for you!"

Wendy tried her best not to look repulsed, "Listen Charlie, you're young, and one day you'll understand how ridiculous this sounds. Go find a girl who loves you Charlie."

"I'm not young," Charlie growled, "I'm technically older than you."

"Then act like it," Wendy snapped, "You don't come in here asking a married woman to run off with you."

"I love you!" he yelled.

"Well I don't love you!"

His eyes became slits and he backed her into a corner, "You don't get it. He'll use you; abandon you, just like my father did to my mother. You'll be alone with the baby and where will you go from there Wendy, when you realize his love was a sham? Where will you go when you realize you where just something that could comfort him after a battle, something he could use to trick Peter Pan? You were just part of his plot, and now he's done with you."

"You're a liar," she breathed.

"I will prove myself to you Wendy," he growled, "You'll be begging for me once he leaves you."

"That's going to be complicated," said an amused yet angry voice behind Charlie, "Since I won't be leaving her."

Charlie turned around and Hook stood there, arms crossed over his chest, his one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Captain," Charlie said icily.

"Boy," Hook said in a hard tone and without hesitation his fist flew into Charlie's face.

Charlie slumped to the ground, his nose covered in blood, painful groaning sounds emitting from his mouth.

"Oh God James," Wendy said in an exasperated tone, "I just cleaned the floor."

"I think it's best if you leave," Hook hissed to Charlie, "And never come back."

Charlie left, but not without a warning glance at Wendy.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Hook said urgently, "Or the baby?"

"No," Wendy shook her head.

Hook took Jane carefully from Wendy, "Nothing what he said was true," he said in a low voice, "You know that right?"

She nodded and leaned against him, "I know."

They put Jane to bed and Hook wrapped his arms around Wendy as they fell into their own bed. He kissed her gently, and she ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you," he said and she felt shivers that went through her spine.

"Show me," she grinned against him.

He laughed, and she felt his chest vibrate under her fingers, "My pleasure."

**After**

Wendy wondered if had she and Hook been able to have more children would she be home with them while Hook jumped through the island's fierce geography instead of where she was now- which she didn't actually know other then that she was on the _Jolly Roger_- in the suffocating darkness, tied to a chair, alone. Even when she had been trapped on the ship before Hook had given her a room (granted it was _his_ room, and at the time she was very ungrateful for it. She still felt the occasional twitch of annoyance at the thought), and yet she hadn't even been allowed that comfort now.

A door at the far end suddenly opened, light coming in slits, and the boots entered before the actual man.

"Ah my dear Wendy Darling."

"Charlie," Wendy said through angry eyes, tears staining her face, and she wished now more then ever her hands were free to wipe them away. They weren't for her; they were for her lost daughter, and her fighting husband.

"I haven't decided if you should continue to call me that, or Captain Beck."

"You're no Captain," she shot.

Charlie's face went into the light and Wendy once again compared him to the boy he used to be, and the man he was now. He had aged considerably, from a teenage boy to a man of his early thirties. His cheeks had thinned; his golden hair had become hay colored, unruly and curled at the ends by his jaw. A thin beard lined his lower face, it only made him seem even more tired, worn, and yet his eyes gleamed of victory.

"Wendy," Charlie said in an entertained voice, "I knew we'd see each other again."

"Let me go," she demanded.

He laughed, coming closer, "Do you not like the way I am now Wendy? I aged for you. I'm no longer a foolish boy who thought that just words could win your affection. No, I'm Captain now Wendy, _Captain_. And Hook? Well he's off on an endless hunt for a little girl who will never be found."

"I hate you!" she spat.

"Hate, love," he shrugged, "Both things are filled with passion Wendy, and I can handle that. You're passionate for me, and that's all I need."

He was looming over her now, both hands on her shoulders, his eyes greedy.

"Get away from me Charlie," she whispered, "Why are you doing this? What happened to you?"

He laughed softly, "I grew up."

He kissed her, and she pulled away from him. This wasn't right; it felt wrong, forced, horrible. She wanted so badly to call out for her husband, but it was all no use. Charlie was Captain now, Captain Beck, and no one on board would save her. Hook was on the island, searching, and she prayed to God- she would pray to anything right now- that what she would go through would at least save her daughter.

"You're insane," Wendy hissed.

"I've done everything for you."

"Get your hands off me."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, "You make me feel so unwanted Wendy, and you don't want to do that to someone with power. After all you were pretty compliant when Hook had his… _urges_."

"I-" she began.

"No," he said pulling harder and she gasped out in pain, "I won't be like him. I will not force myself on you, at least not like that. I'm better then him."

"He never really-"

He pulled again and she closed her mouth, "I hate having to resort to this violence, but it seems like the only way you'll respond. You once disliked Hook as well, if I'm not mistaken. Oh don't worry Wendy," he let go of her hair and her neck felt relief, "We'll get along all to well. As for that daughter of yours," he faked a sigh, "Well I doubt she'll live, but if she does… we'll figure it out _if_ that happens."

She cried out in horror and he laughed, slamming the door behind him.

**888**

Hook looked around his surroundings, straining his ears. His daughter was here, he knew it, his Jane. He would fight till the end of his life until he found her; he would fight no matter what. He would find his child, his only beloved child.

Hook was different now, his gleaming claw back on him where it belonged, where before he had changed it to a horrible wood thing. He absolutely loathed it, but had sworn off his treasured hook when Jane had cut her arm on it when she was two. His hair was shorter and respectable, the black curls marching across his brow. He was older, six years since his child's birth and counting the extra months he had had to age from Wendy's pregnancy he was eight years older from when he had last left Neverland. His eyes however stayed the same. Always the piercing blue, although around Jane they remained placid.

He mouthed her name, "Jane," wishing he could have her back now, so that he could return to Wendy in London. How foolish they had been to buy her old home, thinking they would never look at the obvious. Of course they had, they had sent the boy and he went right to the nursery. Damn Pan. Damn him.

A rustle. He stopped, frozen, and then slowly began to move again. He knew it was there, whatever it was, and he was ready for it.

A yell, many of them, and tight arms around his neck, small children's arms. He was just about to fling his hook when he realized he _knew_ this chokehold.

"Don't move," a small order, an equally small knife in his side.

"Jane Angela Stroud," his voice said in the hardest tone he had, "_What, _may I ask, do you think you're doing?"

The lost boys around them stopped and realized what was happening.

A pause, "Huh?"

Hook grabbed her tiny arms in his one hand, knocking away her knife with his claw, and swung her over his head and in front of him, on the ground. She gaped at him, her long black girls in tangles around her face, her two different eyes wide, her round childish cheeks pink from the exercise.

"Daddy…?"

He swept her up in his fatherly embrace, thanking God for her return, forgetting the children around him. He could go home now, they could both go home, to Wendy.

She was pulling her ringlets nervously and Hook scowled, "What did I tell you about pulling your hair? It will all fall out, now stop that immediately."

She stopped, and he finally noticed her confusion.

"Janie," he urged quietly, "Remember me?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought, "Um… yes…"

"He's a grown up!" someone yelled, "A pirate, he'll trick you!"

Jane took a guarded step back and it broke Hook's heart.

"Jane," he said slowly, "I'm your father, remember? You have a mother too, Wendy."

"Oh everyone has a mother Wendy!" Jane said excitedly, "And one day she'll come back!"

He sighed frustrated, "Jane Angela, we're going home."

"I'm not going with you, I won't grow up."

Hook pinched his nose and then reached out to grab her, but she pulled out another knife and slashed the back of his hand.

"When we get back, you're in so much trouble," he muttered.

The boys gave out battle cries, and he knew he couldn't kill them or even hurt them in front of his daughter. He simply pulled out his sword and shined his hook and they stopped.

"You don't scare us!" Jane declared and ran forward and Hook rolled his eyes. Putting his sword back quickly grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her up in the air, and then caught her around her stomach and under his arm. She was much to much like Wendy sometimes.

"Good bye boys," he nodded his head, and some copied him in awe.

"Put me down!" she cried, kicking, "Put me down!"

"I didn't put up with your tantrums before, and I won't now," Hook said as he walked away, "You don't want me to tell your mother."

"I'm a fairie child," Jane responded angrily, "They told me so."

"No," Hook said in a deep voice. He set her down and looked her in the eyes, one of them belonged to him. "You're my child. Mine and your mother's, you understand? You have nothing to do with this world."

"You're an adult," she said, "I can't believe you."

"Jane!" Peter Pan flew down happily, "Can I be of service?"

"Peter!" she cried happily, and Hook bowed his head in defeat.

"What have we here?" Peter said putting on a show, "A kidnapper?"

Hook rounded on him, "I am not the kidnapper," he hissed.

Peter stopped, "Captain…" he said slowly trying to remember, "Captain…? Oh! Captain Hook!"

"No!" Jane said in disbelief.

Hook groaned, and stood up, "We're done here. Jane, we're going home _now._"

"I don't know you! Peter help!"

Peter surged forward and Hook knocked him away effortlessly with his metal hand. Jane ran back into the greenery and by the time Hook was able to look for her, he only saw a glimpse of her hair disappear.

"Damn!" he growled, and ran back, Pan chasing behind him.

Hook saw her, and overtaking her pulled her up in the air again.

"No! No! Put me down!"

Fairies circled them, creating a glow, their amused faces laughing at them and cutting Peter off from them.

The queen fairie appeared grinning.

"Welcome back Hook."

He said nothing, keeping the squirming child in his arms.

"You have something that belongs to us."

"She's my child," Hook said protectively.

"She's a fairie child."

"She's done nothing to you. I'm brining her home."

"This is her home."

Hook's face was livid, Jane's was frightened.

"No," Hook shook his head, "Her home is with me and her mother."

"Both of you are here, so it fits."

Hook froze. Both of them? No. He had left Wendy in London, she had been angry, hysterical, but he had to leave her, she couldn't come. She didn't know how to get here!

"Both of you," the fairie queen repeated laughing, "Of course she's on the _Jolly Roger_ now, tied up actually."

Charlie Beck, Hook growled in his head.

"No," he chocked out loud.

"Oh yes," a hideous laughter evolved from the fairie and Jane whimpered, "Your little wife is at this moment in a dark room tied down, the new captain taking _very_ good care of her."

Hook's head swam, no, no, no! She never listened, and now she was in trouble. Wendy was in danger, and he immediately looked for a way out.

"You can go get her," the fairie laughed, "Or you can save your daughter. Your choice."

"I'll take both thanks," Hook hissed.

The fairie laughed and then suddenly screamed, in pain, agony so horrible that Hook was surprised enough to let loose his hold on Jane who struggled away and ran. Before he could grab her, the fairies rushed forward, screaming along with their queen. The queen fell to the floor, dead, and Wendy stood, angry, breathing heavily, wet, and bruised, but well. In her hand was a metal- he gasped- hook. An old version of his metal hook.

"Wendy," he said harshly.

"Don't 'Wendy' me," she snapped, "Where's Jane?"

Hook looked around, "She ran off."

"Damn," she muttered, and then he saw her pirate garb and he raised his eye brows, "What?" she glared.

"Nothing dear."

She pushed past him, dropping the old hook to the ground next to the dead body, the fairie turning to golden dust.

"Hmph," she walked past him and he smiled, watching her stride, "Eyes forward Captain," she said without looking behind her and his grin widened.

"Aye Aye," he said catching up with her.

"How is she?" her voice said concerned now, "She didn't see did she? Is she scared?"

"I would rather she was," Hook said, "She didn't even realize who I was."

Wendy nodded, "Maybe if I had been with you and not left behind…"

"How _did_ you get here?"

"Uh," she batted the question away with her hand, "Doesn't matter. She isn't hurt is she?"

"No she isn't, and I think it does matter. What did the fairies mean about you being tied up? What happened, you look soaked to the bone."

"Oh I swam here."

"You can't swim!"

"Of course I can," she said defensively, "I learned years ago."

"Not strong enough to leave the ship."

"Oh no!" she gasped suddenly, "We have to find Jane now."

"I know but-"

"You don't understand," she rounded on him, her eyes fearful, "Charlie's on the island."

_Ok I guess third time's a charm… yeah I just couldn't get this chapter right! It was horrible, like really bad. It had a lot more detail on Wendy's and Hook's lives in London, but really it didn't help the story at all, it was so stagnant and I was pulling out my hair going "I only have one more chapter after this!!!" So here's this one, and I hope it's acceptable. I don't know if anyone got this, but Charlie is Charles' kid out of marriage, so poor boy is thrown out of his life. Originally there was no connection between the two, I just thought it would be cool to repeat the name and make Wendy uneasy about this pirate kid running around with the name of her fiancé, kind of like she just couldn't escape it. Neither of the Charles are bad people, they just make bad mistakes._


	30. Chapter 30

_Aaah, sadness! I mean the story HAS to end (it probably should have many chapters ago. I had actually planned it out in my head to have it stop at 20. As you can see that didn't work out), but it's still sad for me, because now I have nothing to waste my time with instead of doing my work. I mean this story was fun to write, I don't know if its any good, but I think its made me a little better at writing. Plus I don't finish things all that much so I'm way excited. I'm moving on to a Hades and Persephone story, the first chapter is up (and will soon be redone because it's hideous and needs to be reworked), so I guess I can move onto that. I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers, you guys make my day, and this wouldn't have been completed without you :)_

_On to the story!_

**30.**

"How did you get here?" Hook demanded as they began to search frantically.

"Can you focus on finding our daughter at the moment?"

"Can you answer the damn question?"

She groaned, "Charlie left a note years ago on how to reach him to get to Neverland, just in case. I never kept it for _him_, I kept it incase something happened to Jane…" she looked around, the trees and vines hung dangerously close, obscuring her precious child from view.

Hook sighed, shaking his head, "You contacted him?"

"I didn't have a choice seeing as how you left me behind."

"To keep you safe!"

"Sometimes it's like you don't understand me at all."

"Sometimes it's like you don't understand _me_. I didn't want to loose you again, I'm not… I just couldn't do it."

Frustration was edged in his face and Wendy's own annoyance fell.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't stay not while you and Jane were in danger."

He nodded, not looking at her, "How did you get on the island?"

"Oh," she shrugged acting to nonchalant, "Charlie brought me."

"If it seems so innocent then why is it so pressing we find her before he does?"

"Because she made me a promise."

They both turned to see Charlie, his eyes gleaming, and Jane, trapped in his hold.

"Let her go Charlie," Wendy said calmly, "We're coming."

"What's going on?" Hook growled.

"Nothing," Wendy said quickly, "We have to get back to London. Come on."

Hook grabbed Wendy's arm, "What's wrong?"

"She said nothing," Charlie said, "Come on, I'm taking you back. You don't have any other way home, do you?"

Hook let go slowly, and Jane was released.

"Mother! Father!" she ran to them, and both of them rapped their arms around her, relief spreading, "I remember," she whispered, "I remember!"

"I think it's broken," Hook said, "Wendy you stopped it."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, and Hook realized they weren't tears of joy, but sadness. Something was wrong.

He gave her a concerned look and she just smiled, "Let's go."

When they reached the ship the crew watched in awe as Hook stepped aboard, and it was like he owned the planks around him once again. He expected command, and that's what he was given.

"Daddy looks different," Jane whispered to Wendy and Wendy just nodded, but he looked so familiar to her, this was who he was when she met him.

"Get ready to sail men!" Charlie called, and Hook looked at him with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing my beauty," Hook said kissing her head and then his daughter's.

"Now," Charlie turned around, "When we get to London, Hook you and your child may leave peacefully, and I hope we won't meet again."

Hook suddenly realized what was happening, and cursed himself for not being on his toes. So long away from battle and he had forgotten the way of pirates already.

"You're not keeping Wendy," Hook growled.

Wendy turned away, "Smee!" she said trying to sound cheerful, "Take Jane for me please?"

Smee, looking the same as ever nodded, worried, and took the young girls hand, "Let's try to find some dolphins."

Wendy turned back, "I had to James, I didn't have a choice."

Hook's eyes were turning a bleeding red, his mouth set in a thin line.

"She had a choice," Charlie laughed, "She could stay on the ship with me willingly and find her daughter, or unwillingly, and hope she was found."

Wendy took a desperate step towards Hook, but Charlie pulled her back, "Not anymore."

Hook felt the rage wash over him, but he didn't move. He was waiting.

"You don't deserve her Hook," Charlie continued, "This is how it should have been. It's better this way, I couldn't continue to steal kisses from her forever."

"Oh my God Charlie will you just shut up?" Wendy cried, "You're a complete idiot! Do you understand me? I don't even like you, you just sit around and complain about how some girl doesn't love you when you could just move on and find someone who does! We've never had anything together, ever. I don't know what happened to you to make you think so, but we have nothing, we never did."

Charlie rounded on her, "We do! I love you, and one day you'll love me back!" he grabbed her hair again and did the worst thing he could ever do in front of James Hook. He kissed his wife.

Hook lunged at him, knocking him to the floor and pounding his fist as hard as he could into Charlie's face. Charlie cried out and tried to push Hook off, but he continued, cursing like he'd never cursed before. Jane, who had never seen her father in a real rage, watched wide eyes, and Smee had a hard time dragging her away.

"James!" Wendy cried, "Watch out!"

Charlie had pulled out his sword and slashed at Hook, who finally fell back. Wendy ran, falling next to him, "Oh no, no, no, James…"

"I'm fine," He said pushing her off gently and starting to get up, but she pushed him down.

Turning towards Charlie she glared, "Get up."

Charlie did as he was told, though he could never figure out why. Wendy pulled out Hook's sword and Hook grabbed her wrist, "Don't."

She touched the area near his wound tenderly, the blood flowing from his chest, and kissed him chastely before pulling away. Instantly he understood, words didn't need to be spoken.

"I'm not going to fight a woman," Charlie scoffed.

"Afraid to loose?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and half heartedly moved his sword only to have it knocked out of his hand, Wendy's lips curved in a smile, "Want to try again?"

He had never had such a hard time keeping his dignity. She was good, still very good after years, and Charlie had such a hard time concentrating on anything else, he didn't realize Hook had moved right behind him. Hook grabbed him, pressing his metal claw to his neck. Charlie froze, and Wendy grinned widely.

"Never leave a wounded enemy unattended," Hook hissed.

Wendy looked around at the crew and smiled brightly, "I think we're supposed to be going to London?"

Peter flew down and landed next to Wendy then, looking like he always had, young but this time he held a little sadness.

"You killed the queen."

She sighed, "I had to."

"You used metal?"

"Yes."

Peter sighed, heavy, much too old for him.

"You shouldn't have. She was nice. They'll bring in a new one now, and I'll have a hard time with remembering that one. The magic isn't broken though Wendy just weakened. All of Jane's first born girls will come back, but they'll all leave, just like you did."

Wendy nodded in a serious movement, and Peter shrugged, flying away.

"He'll forget," she said to herself, "He always forgets."

Hook cleared his throat and she turned back. Jane was running across the deck laughing, her eyes bright.

"I saw so much of the ship!" she cried jumping up and down, and then saw what her parents were doing, "What's happening?"

"Nothing Janie," Wendy kissed her cheek, "Why don't you go back with Mr Smee?"

Jane looked her suspiciously and walking away slowly, glanced at her father, who looked uncomfortable. Charlie took this moment to wrench free from Hook, who merely twisted him around until Charlie was face first against the deck.

"Don't try that again," Hook hissed.

"Wow," Jane said appreciatively, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Certainly," Hook replied smiling.

"Okay that's enough," Wendy ushered Jane back with Smee who looked embarrassed at loosing the girl.

When they got back to London Wendy and Jane stepped off first, waving good bye to the other men. Hook let Charlie go, who looked extremely dejected and walked back to sulk in his cabin.

"You seem like a happy man Captain," Smee said.

"I am Smee," he nodded.

"You love her."

Hook didn't know how to respond, Smee had never crossed boundaries like this before. But then he wasn't captain anymore, and there were no boundaries.

"Of course."

Smee nodded this time, "She loves you too."

Hook cleared his throat, "Of course she does, she wouldn't be able to put up with me if she didn't."

Smee smiled, "That little girl is something."

"Too much like her mother."

"It was an honor serving with you Captain. I hope I never see you back in Neverland."

"Me too Smee. It was a great honor."

They shook hands and said goodbye for the last time.

Hook returned to his family and hugged Jane and his wife. At home they both put her to bed, and she fell asleep immediately, tired from her adventure.

Hook and Wendy watched her, sleeping soundly in the nursery that had once been Wendy's and then suddenly Hook stood up and took Wendy's wrist, pulling her out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" she said worried.

He just pressed her against the wall and kissed her so passionately that she gasped, which only made him press up against her more. His tongue traced her lips and he gently bit them.

"What…?" she began but he kissed her again and then answered.

"I'm wiping the taste of him out of your memory," he said smiling slightly.

"Oh really?" she laughed, "It has nothing to do with my outfit?"

He gave an appreciative look at her clothing, "That helps."

The wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him to their bedroom where they fell onto the blankets, immersing themselves in their love.

To end the story here would be kind as it seems to keep a magic feel to it. To end the story at their deaths would be morbid and cruel.

To end the story where they are happiest would mean that it would never end, because throughout their lives happiness and adventure would flow throughout their lives, Wendy writing her stories and miraculously, as if the fairies had put a curse on her before, having more children, Hook finding that though his life had been hard and worn, it was now completely perfect, and Jane would watch her own daughter fly to Neverland, and also see her return.

For now, Wendy and Hook lie in each other's arms, perfectly content in everything they have.

_The End_


End file.
